Excusas en tinta
by IlusionGris
Summary: Despojado de todo cuanto poseía, si es que alguna vez le perteneció algo, Loki Laufeyson es confinado a la prisión de Asgard; y tras la muerte de su madre, Thor acude a él por ayuda. Detrás de su expresión de burla, existe un ser que ha perdido y desgastado toda esperanza, pero si Thor sigue con vida, entonces puede aferrarse al pasado que compartieron... •Thorki•
1. Tan solo un suspiro

Despojado de todo cuanto poseía, si es que alguna vez le perteneció algo, Loki Laufeyson es confinado a la prisión de Asgard; y tras la muerte de su madre, Thor acude a él por ayuda.

Detrás de su expresión de burla, existe un ser que ha perdido y desgastado toda esperanza, pero si Thor sigue con vida, entonces puede aferrarse al pasado que compartieron y aprovecharse del sentimiento que una vez profesaron. Un pasado donde la mentira se convirtió en su más grande verdad, y las excusas en su mejor aliado.

❝Una lucha deprimente por cambiar su destino. Un destino que les condenó a no encontrar la paz hasta destruir al otro.❞

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

Nos encontramos con un Loki que va desarrollando odio hacia Asgard, un Loki que también descubre la atracción a su hermano y la realidad de sus orígenes. Por eso **no lo considero incesto** , pero no se ignorarán aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad que provienen de siempre creer que sí lo fueron.

También está un Thor arrogante, ya que todo sucede antes de su exilio de Asgard.

El inicio puede confundir un poco, pero es una muestra de que el futuro es igual al de las películas de Thor (MCU). Sin embargo, el camino es uno muy distinto, muy diferente al de los cómics y las mismas películas por razones que justifiquen y den coherencia a la historia de amor que intento crear.

Tomo lo más fiel posible hechos que Marvel estableció (también me baso en la mitología nórdica), al no ser un AU (Universo Alternativo) hago mi mayor esfuerzo por respetar lo más básico, pero llega un punto donde ya no tengo la más remota idea de cómo continuar, entonces hace acto de presencia mi imaginación y doy rienda suelta a las cabras locas en mi cabeza y puede que quede algo extraño.

Si tienen alguna idea, consejo o un jalón de orejas por inventar algo que sí existía, les agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber en el transcurso del fanfic.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente **propiedad de Marvel** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.

 ** _Thorki_** , Thor x Loki. _**Slash** _en su máxima expresión.

* * *

 **Tan solo un suspiro**

* * *

 _Su destino era el fracaso. Desde el momento en que Odín le tomó en brazos una puerta se abrió para él. Ser la sombra de Thor. Y en consiguiente, un camino se extendió bajo sus pies. Ser el antagonista de una historia donde él desearía ser el héroe._

Estar ahí, en una celda, conversando con la tinta impregnada en los libros, le recordaba cruelmente que no había remedio, que cualquier elección le habría llevado al mismo lugar. La prisión de Asgard.

Alguna vez creyó pertenecer ahí, alguna vez sintió que podía cerrar los ojos sin temor alguno. Pero era estúpido voltear al pasado, cuando él quería destruirlo y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, con un amor tan sucio como su propia naturaleza.

 _Todo estaba sumido en silencio, hasta el viento apenas y era un susurro lejano. Su madre estaba muerta._

Loki se dejó arrastrar por aquel hilo de pensamientos funestos, como un manto que caía sin mucho tacto en sus hombros. No importaba nada, incluso, si tenía que partir con ella lo haría con gusto. Pero antes solo pedía una última cosa, quizá no tenía el derecho, aunque nunca le importó si se lo concedían. Quería venganza, quería matar al ser que había asesinado lo único que valía en su patética vida.

Tantas noches donde su mente era libre y las ideas sin control derivaban a tormentas, tantas veces que se enfrentó a sí mismo en medio del caos. Tanto que ahora sabía no poseía ni una clase de luz. El orgullo era su más grande escudo, él no necesitaba un objeto como _Mjolnir_ , pero eso no evitaba que lo deseara. Podía cerrar los ojos y oler perfectamente los celos que agrietaban su razón y la ira que a su paso dejaba todo hecho añicos, y ante todo, el siempre presente miedo a la soledad. Era inevitable, creció junto a Thor, y él era como una estrella.

Si alguien en el universo se interesara en conocer el trasfondo, y no solo la etapa donde se convirtió en el villano que traicionó Asgard e intentó sumir Midgard en destrucción, entonces se vislumbrarían pasajes llenos de conflicto, donde las emociones contrarias chocan y él queda vulnerable, expuesto y terriblemente incomprendido.

 _Unos pasos resonaron interrumpiendo el perfecto y fúnebre ambiente._

De entre todos, era él el último con quién quería hablar. Pero le estaba esperando, lo supo cuando su cuerpo entero se relajó. Loki siempre creería que Thor era la encarnación de su miseria personal, ambos nacidos para ser opuestos y no dejar al contrario alcanzar la plenitud. Sin embargo, sin él su existencia no tendría sentido.

 **[...]**

—Thor —se acercó con los brazos tras su espalda—, después de tanto tiempo, vienes a visitarme. ¿Por qué? —Se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura—. ¿Viniste a regodearte? ¿A burlarte de mí?

—Loki, es suficiente —vio a través del hechizo—. Basta de ilusiones.

Desapareció, y la realidad fue expuesta ante él. Las mesas y las sillas volcadas, las hojas que antes formaban un útil texto con respuestas, ahora inconexas yacían dispersas en el suelo. La pared blanca manchada de la tinta que ya no tenía más por decir, y Loki estaba recargado en ella, como ausente, desaliñado y muy contrario a la imagen que siempre pulcramente ofrecía. Sus pies manchados de rojo, por haber pisado los frutos que también terminaron derrumbados.

—Ahora ya me ves, hermano —contestó, la pálida piel recordaba que estaba condenado a no salir jamás de ahí.

Thor se acercó con pasos cautelosos. Y el otro abrió sus labios:

—¿Sufrió? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—No vine a compartir nuestro dolor. —Se detuvo, con toda la incomodidad que trató de ocultar al evitar mirarlo, pero al final su atención recayó en las esmeraldas que ahora parecían haber perdido su brillo—. Vine a ofrecerte la oportunidad de un sacramento mucho más rico.

—Continúa —dijo olvidando su melancolía, ya nada importaba, pero por un instante sintió que una nueva esperanza florecía.

—Sé que quieres vengarte tanto como yo. Si me ayudas a escapar de Asgard, te la concederé. Venganza... y después esta celda.

Loki giró su rostro y después volvió a encararlo con una sonrisa burlona, aunque cansada a comparación de otras.

—Debes estar realmente desesperado para pedir mi ayuda. —Thor se alejó un poco y antes de que se marchara le preguntó—: ¿Por qué crees que puedes confiar en mí?

—No lo creo —respondió en seguida, como si eso lo tuviera en claro—. Madre sí. —No dejaría que la compasión le embargara al verlo en ese estado—. Pero deberías saber que cuando peleamos en el pasado, lo hice con el atisbo de esperanza de que mi hermano aún estuviera ahí. Esa esperanza ya no está para protegerte. —No mentía, su semblante había cambiado, no era el mismo con el que le suplicó: « _¡Mira esto! ¡Mira alrededor! ¿Crees que esta locura acabará cuando gobiernes?... No_ ». De aquello no quedaba ni un fantasma—. Si me traicionas, te mataré.

Una sonrisa lenta se fue colando en su rostro, no esperaba clemencia de nadie, y aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte no se permitiría esperar nada.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

•

• •

 **Nueve décadas atrás**

• •

•

—¿El amor es tonto, hermano? —Su voz se alzó y Thor que estaba bebiendo le miró con curiosidad.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso —dijo sonriendo en medio del estupor que el alcohol ocasiona.

—Vamos —inclinó su cabeza y le alentó—, siempre creí que en este estado tus respuestas son más ingeniosas. Inténtalo. —Si algo sabía Loki, era que su hermano adoraba las alabanzas, y en ocasiones como aquella, no le importaba inflar su ego.

Como recordando que no estaban solos alguien soltó una carcajada y la música pareció subir un poco de volumen, Volstagg se llevó otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

—No es tonto. —Aseguró, confiando en esas tres palabras al pensar que eran más que obvias.

Después de una batalla, un combate donde apenas recibió un par de rasguños, él y todos los demás guerreros de Asgard celebraban la victoria. La recompensa era la paz de los habitantes de los nueve mundos.

Loki le miró con ironía.

—Algunos dioses se han enamorado de simples mortales, acaso eso... ¿No es lo más estúpido?

No recibió respuesta, lo meditó en silencio, pero no pronunció palabra, era un tema que desconocía y no quería hablar sin un fundamento sólido.

—Es como un suspiro. Solo eso.

—¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Encontraste algún nuevo libro?

Thor pretendía continuar con la conversación, ignorando a las hermosas doncellas que clamaban por su atención, que esperaban a que hablara con aquella potencia y humor que les hacía perder la compostura.

—Deberías también algún día pedirle uno a madre, pero estoy seguro que si te entretienes demás perderás aquella masa muscular que tanto te ha costado conseguir —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes por mí, me las arreglaré. —Dio un trago y tiró la jarra tras su espalda, provocando un estallido de pequeños cristales que rebotaron en la piel endurecida de sus botas.

La noche era una sutil promesa de aventura, haciendo olvidar el cansancio del día y de las responsabilidades que, cuando la luz invadiera hasta el último rincón, tendrían que atender.

—Por supuesto —le concedió en palabras, pero no todo es lo que parece, y la mejor interpretación era descubrir que aquello era un reto.

Ellos podrían ser los más grandes cómplices, desde pequeños su meta era la misma y compartían un sueño. Más que una rivalidad impregnada de odio, lo que ellos poseían era admiración por el contrario, admitiendo que aquello de lo que carecían, el otro lo tenía.

Nada es perfecto, nada es justo, no existe fuerza que odie o ame algo en especial. Pero ante los ojos de Loki la balanza se inclinó a favor de su hermano y no entendía la razón. Intentó encontrar su error, algo en él debía estar mal, porque a pesar de tener la misma sangre y crecer en las mismas condiciones, Thor era el amado por el pueblo, e incluso _El padre de todos_ le veía como el futuro a tomar su lugar, un lugar que siempre le dijeron también tenía el derecho a reclamar.

—¿Quieres enseñarme ese libro? Apuesto que encontraré algo que pasaste desapercibido. —Le guiñó un ojo y con aire de suficiencia se levantó para emprender camino.

Loki poseía la más extraña de las sonrisas, un gesto de elegancia y cordialidad que ocultaba un atisbo de burla, no mostró reparo en adornar su rostro con una.

—Eso tengo que verlo. —Pasó de largo junto a Thor, rozando su hombro en el proceso, apenas fue un imperceptible empujón.

El menor de ojos verdes caminó guiando a su hermano entre los pasillos del castillo. Las paredes color oro se alzaban al cielo, tan altas que mirar los detalles que adornaban el techo se volvía una tarea complicada. Cada cinco metros había enormes columnas con complejas figuras talladas que sobresalían formando un delicado relieve. Todo relucía bellamente ante la luz cálida del fuego de candelabros repartidos a lo largo del camino. Antes miraban hipnotizados cada rincón y de pequeños tenían especial cuidado de no tropezar al correr por ahí, mientras se perseguían entre risas y amenazas.

Llegaron a una habitación con la puerta abierta, la luz que se filtraba por una enorme ventana eran tenues destellos pálidos, miles de estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad y colgando del techo había una lámpara con energía astral que emitía un resplandor perfecto para leer bajo su cobijo. Dentro había estanterías construidas con madera gruesa y en ellas tantos libros que no existía ningún hueco para uno más.

Thor cerró tras de sí provocando un suave crujido como protesta del pestillo, mientras el otro se metía entre los estantes palpando con la punta de sus dedos el lomo de los libros hasta detenerse en uno particularmente áspero y rugoso. Lo sacó con soltura y acercándose se lo extendió:

—Adelante, la noche es larga —aseguró en un susurro.

El mayor lo tomó y se fue a sentar en un diván pegado a la pared.

Las hojas eran viejas, y las imágenes se movían con lentitud, la tinta color oro se deslizaba, expandiendo y contrayendo en una danza delicada. Thor leyó con interés.

Era la historia de un dios muy poderoso que viajó a _Midgard_ en busca de una piedra con poderes mágicos, ahí fue testigo de lo incivilizado y cruel de los habitantes de ese mundo. Él era un ser benévolo y decidió ayudarlos; les enseñó tanto como pudo en el transcurso de su búsqueda. A mitad del camino se encontró con un humano especial, una mujer muy hermosa, tan bella como débil. La curó tantas veces, sanó sus heridas y la protegió con vesania, pero murió en apenas un latido, un pestañeo para él. En un intento de reunirse con ella, se arrojó al vacío con la esperanza de encontrarla en alguna parte del infinito espacio.

Mientras continuaba pasando las hojas, sintió como Loki recargaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sus finas hebras negras le estremecieron como una tierna caricia. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca, estaba acostumbrado a su calor, su olor y a observarlo a una distancia muy corta. Se relajó y continuó leyendo.

—Me despiertas cuando termines —le anunció.

—No te duermas, quédate conmigo —pidió y se removió un poco para atraer su atención.

—De no escucharlo no lo habría creído, el gran hijo de Odín solicita mi compañía —habló con fingido asombro y soltó una ligera risa.

Thor de un movimiento rápido lo empujó y su espalda quedó contra el mullido colchón, y frente a él, unos ojos azules destellaron con vivacidad.

—Vamos, no empieces...

—Me salté algunas partes, pero creo entiendo tu punto —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, el pelo del menor se había esparcido formando un curioso contraste con la tela blanca debajo de él, no pudo evitar acercar su pulgar y acariciar sus cabellos.

—Pensé que encontrarías algo que yo no, veo que no eres más que un mentiroso. —Trató de empujarlo sin demasiada fuerza, no lo diría, pero no le molestaba en absoluto la posición.

—El único mentiroso aquí eres tú, estoy seguro que no piensas que eso es estúpido.

—Lo es, el amor no es más que un pretexto de los tontos para llenar un vacío que se niegan a llenar ellos mismos. —Su expresión fue neutral.

—Tú no piensas eso, Loki. —La confusión le embargó de pronto, desconfiando de sus palabras al ya estar acostumbrado a sus bromas y a sus frases con doble sentido.

Hubo un tiempo en que no era así, hubo un tiempo en que se entendían sin palabras, pero sin razón aparente ni previo aviso su hermano torció cada parte de sí mismo. Cada vez que hablaba no decía más que verdades a medias, encubría cualquier sentimiento y solo relucía una sonrisa amarga y una felicidad que él no creía genuina. Solo en ocasiones como aquellas, en que se escabullían por algún rincón de Asgard, como cuando eran más jóvenes y compartían secretos, era cuando podía hablar con su verdadero hermano, Loki parecía dejar su máscara a un lado, olvidaban juntos que no eran los únicos y se encerraban en su propio mundo. Pero Thor comenzaba a tener miedo de que incluso aquellos escasos momentos se perdieran y su hermano se negara a demostrarse tal cuál con él. Le aterraba perderle, la sensación que le calaba al sentir su indiferencia, al no poder acercarse sin recibir a cambio un montón de palabras falsas.

—Quizá tengas razón, no es lo más estúpido —habló trayendo de nuevo al otro a la realidad, y fue inconsciente del alivio que le produjo su inocente afirmación.

Con esfuerzos para no aplastarlo contra su peso se inclinó un poco hasta tocar su frente con la de Loki.

—Ese hombre se enamoró a tal grado de olvidarse a sí mismo, pero no todos podrían hacerlo...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó viendo los párpados fuertemente apretados de Thor y sintiendo su respiración golpear sus labios.

—Porque yo te tengo a ti... Tengo a madre, padre y todo Asgard. No todos podemos permitirnos un amor tan demente.

También cerró los ojos, deseando esas palabras como ciertas. El aire a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más frío, pero por muy ilógico que pareciera, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su hermano le llenaba de una sensación muy placentera y cálida, siendo suficiente para cualquier nevada que se atreviera a atacarlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer, me encantaría leer su opinión!


	2. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos

**El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos**

* * *

Comenzó a creer que no necesitaba ser especial. Y vaya que sabía lo que era ser diferente, porque Thor nació con esa cualidad.

Al principio fue una idea bastante absurda y él mismo se convenció de aquello. Todos a su alrededor lo sabían, uno en un millón. Loki no era ese uno.

A pesar de todo, su expectación fue más grande y su ambición no tenía un límite; después de la resignación ya no queda nada, pero él no durmió, él puso manos a la obra, más bien, ojos a los libros.

Saboreó fracaso tras fracaso, un sabor amargo que no importó ya que no pudo contra su interés. La satisfacción no estaba en su naturaleza.

 _No necesitaba ser especial._

Había un lugar en el castillo con muros especialmente fuertes y ahí practicó en soledad por largas décadas. Magia, hechicería, ilusiones, como desearan llamarlo, es lo que él aprendió y perfeccionó a tal punto que lo dominó al igual que su respiración. Imposible, aquello era absurdo, nadie era capaz. Pero la realidad es que nadie se atrevió, Loki sí.

 **[...]**

Esa tarde, como muchas, decidió permanecer en Asgard mientras su hermano con un grupo de guerreros salía a _Vanaheim_ para mantener la paz que por siglos había estado reinando.

Se encontraba inmerso entre libros antiguos que había estado recolectando.

Llevaba años sintiendo una extraña fascinación por _Jotunheim_ , los Gigantes de Hielo y el poder que les fue arrebatado cuando Odín tomó el _Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_. Su hogar era uno oscuro y helado, tenían a un gobernante llamado _Laufey_ que había luchado contra su padre, fue él quien hirió su ojo derecho y también fue derrotado, pero Odín les concedió a su pueblo una tregua por misericordia.

¿Qué clase de poderes despertaría en los Jotuns aquel cofre? ¿Sería un poder que un _Aesir_ pudiese controlar?

Le inquietaba conocer las respuestas, parecía que nadie antes de él se había planteado esas dudas y todo lo relacionado con su mundo era una historia heroica donde Odín les venció cuando intentaron esclavizar Midgard y sumirlos en una nueva era de hielo, pero no había mucho más, solo relatos de aquella batalla.

Una idea se cruzó por su mente, era un poco arriesgado ya que no contaba con nada más que curiosidad pura. No tenía una guía o algún texto que le ayudara con lo que estaba pensando y fuera un pretexto válido para sustentar una investigación. Aun así decidió hacerlo, a pesar de saber que si era descubierto sería duramente reprendido e incluso teniendo en cuenta que se expondría a una magia desconocida que podría ser capaz de destruirlo.

A veces sus ansias por adquirir conocimientos y poder, era más fuerte que su voluntad.

Cambió de forma, ahora portaba las vestiduras de un guardia del armamento, tuvo especial cuidado en el rostro, solo él era capaz de hacer una imitación como aquella, poseía unos rasgos con la singularidad de parecer familiares, cualquiera que le observara no sospecharía nada, también unas facciones que al pasar los segundos olvidarían, al no ser llamativas; y sobre todo se esforzó en mantener una postura que se encargara de mantener a todos a raya, nadie se atrevería a preguntar quién era o qué hacía ahí por la seguridad que emanaba. Pudo tomar la forma de alguien en concreto, pero no quería involucrar a nadie si era descubierto.

Caminó sin mirar a nadie a los ojos y tampoco alguien se percató de él ni le prestó demasiada atención. Al llegar a la entrada de la enorme bóveda de armas donde guardaban todas las reliquias, lanzó un hechizo sin vacilar. Uno donde su mente fuera capaz de influenciar la de los otros guardias.

—Caballeros —llamó su atención—, tengo que entrar a verificar que todo esté en orden.

Uno de ellos, él más fuerte en espíritu, vaciló y se atrevió a abrir la boca:

—No es necesario, solo accedemos cuando se activan las alarmas. —Parpadeó confundido, al no saber muy bien si hacía lo correcto, sentía el extraño deber de cumplir todo lo que el otro le pedía.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí —contestó aumentando la coerción que ejercía.

Ya no dijo más, se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar y otro se encargó de abrir los sellos.

Conocía el camino, no se desvió de su meta y fue directo por el largo pasillo que antes recorrió cuando era muy pequeño, cuando Odín les dio aquel discurso que ahora creía incierto.

 _«Solo uno de ustedes puede ascender al trono, pero los dos nacieron para ser reyes»_. Ahora dudaba de sus palabras.

Ahí estaba y al igual que en aquella ocasión sintió un escalofrío estremecerle. No era un cofre enorme, pero era impresionante. Parecía que dentro guardaba agua, pero no solo la que aparentaba que podía contener, sino, tanta como para sumergir al universo entero. Se acercó lentamente al instante en que adquiría su verdadera apariencia, y aquel ser delgado, pálido, con ojos como esmeraldas que jamás parecían saciarse, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó entre sus manos aquel cofre.

Era muy pesado, se sintió muy débil, pero lo entendió. Había algo de él que conectaba con esa magia y se dejó consumir.

La ausencia de calor, el frío no existe, y aquel poder era justo eso, _era inexistencia_. Tan fuerte que era capaz de destruir la vida.

Lo comprendía, nació con ello y no había duda.

Sus manos temblaron y bajó el cofre que segundos antes había mantenido a la altura de sus ojos. Aún se sentía débil para cambiar de forma, pero eso no era lo peor y no permitió dejarse vencer.

Salió controlando sus pasos para no correr, los guardias al verlo asintieron y volvieron a sellar la puerta. Cuando llegó a un pasillo desierto, volvió a su forma original y dirigió sus pasos a su habitación. El corazón le latía con fuerza, quería llegar a la privacidad que por ahora aún creía podría encontrar ahí en Asgard, aunque sospechaba muy pronto dejaría de pensar así.

 **[...]**

No había sido un sueño. Fue lo más real que experimentó en su vida. Una verdad que destruyó todas las mentiras que le habían forjado y con ello ahora no había un cimiento en el cual apoyarse y confiar. Sus raíces, su identidad, su presencia, ahora era nada. Era igual que aquel poder, era inexistencia.

Nunca se había sentido tan vacío, ni siquiera cuando notó las preferencias que todos tenían por su hermano. No, ya no era su hermano. ¿Por eso nadie le tomó en serio? ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Thor lo sabía?

Algo se desgarró en su interior y los fragmentos que quedaron colgando se fueron desprendiendo con lentitud mientras él se lamentaba.

Nada es perfecto, nada es justo, no existe fuerza que odie o ame algo en especial. Pero ante los ojos de Loki, su destino era el más cruel.

 **[...]**

—Sé que me dirás que no debería venir por ti, pero si no comes algo madre se pondrá histérica —dijo empujando la puerta sin asegurarse en tocar antes.

Visualizó a Loki frente a la ventana que era más grande que él, mirando el exterior y con las manos detrás de su espalda. No se movió ni un ápice cuando le escuchó, se quedó ahí, estático, que por un instante tuvo la impresión que en cualquier momento desaparecería.

—Vamos, hermano —le llamó, ahora con un deje de preocupación.

—Ella no es tu madre, ¿no es raro que la llames así?

Su voz fue tan suave que podría confundirse con el viento.

—Lo sé, mi madre es _Gaea_. Pero Frigga, la esposa de nuestro padre, nos ha criado y merece ser nombrada así —respondió y se fue acercando lentamente.

—Odín y tú son muy parecidos, estoy seguro que serás un gran rey.

—Eso aún no está decidido, las posibilidades que tengo para conseguir el trono son las mismas que las tuyas, ¿por qué de repente actúas tan extraño? —Tocó su hombro y ejerció un poco de fuerza para que Loki le observara.

—No nos engañemos —torció los labios—. Sabemos perfectamente que serás tú, querido _hermano,_ quien lo obtendrá.

Creyó escuchar que pronunció con desprecio la palabra _hermano_ , pero lo atribuyó a su desconcierto.

—Si continuas pensando así, entonces me estarás dejando el camino libre, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —Sus miradas se conectaron.

No pudo frenar una ligera risa, una llena de burla que fue capaz de ofender a Thor. Ya no importaba si sus acciones eran una molestia para ese ser que ahora sabía no era nada suyo.

—Por supuesto que no, es mejor que no me subestimes. —Apartó de un golpe la mano que posaba en su hombro.

En algún momento dejaron de bromear, ya no estaba ese tono sarcástico humorístico y ni la elocuencia de sus palabras. Ahora desprendía veneno con cada frase, y casi pudo sentir unos filosos colmillos clavarse en él cuando los ojos verdes de Loki destellaron desafiantes.

—Jamás te he subestimado. —Su rostro se contrajo de aflicción.

Loki por un momento sintió que sus defensas fluctuaron y rápidamente se aseguró de mantener su indiferencia y hostilidad tan altas como le fuera posible. Podía usar su magia, podía con cualquiera, pero hasta ahora nunca se había atrevido a intentarlo con el hijo de Odín. Tenía un miedo terrible a fallar y descubrir que era más débil. Aunque también había una buena parte de él que se negaba a hacerlo, porque quería enfrentar a Thor con sus propias manos y no con la influencia que ejercía sobre la mente de otros.

—Confías demasiado en tu fuerza, acaso —sonrió despectivamente—, ¿existe algo más impresionante para ti que tu reflejo en un espejo?

—Basta, Loki —pronunció su nombre con fuerza y por un breve instante fue capaz de percibir arrepentimiento en su semblante.

—Será mejor que te marches, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo —dijo por fin y se giró para contemplar lo que había afuera.

Todo era mejor que seguir observando el azul que perturbaba su alma, ya no estaba en condiciones para permitirse destruir más. Ya había sido suficiente.

 **[...]**

Podía estar con Sif, Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun, quizá entrenando mientras presumían sus habilidades, o en alguna parte bebiendo y comiendo mientras mantenían una charla agradable y llena de camaradería. Pero él prefería mil veces cuando Loki estaba a su lado, su presencia le daba la sensación de estar completo, le gustaba su sentido del humor y como dejaba callados a todos con la inteligencia que poseía al hablar. Le gustaba cuando le acompañaba a los otros mundos, apreciaba su compañía y su destreza en combate. Y sobre todo, le gustaba cuando estaban solos, por eso, el mal término de su conversación le dejaba una sensación amarga.

Su hermano era muy importante para él. Nadie le conocía mejor. Podría viajar por todo _Yggdrasil_ y sabía jamás encontraría a nadie que le entendiera como Loki lo hacía.

Al final decidió salir a buscarlo antes de que terminara el día, necesitaba asegurarse que todavía mantenían ese vínculo, no soportaría que por su orgullo se quebrara hasta ser imposible unir las piezas rotas.

 **[...]**

El castillo estaba construido encima de una cordillera, montañas entrelazadas entre sí que formaban una cadena que permitía tan magnífica arquitectura. Dentro había un sinfín de pasillos, algunos quedaban suspendidos en el aire, otros parecían no llevar a ninguna parte, y Thor que estaba tan familiarizado, por ser su hogar y amar todo lo que ahí habitaba, se movía con facilidad en aquel laberinto.

Le buscó en los lugares que sospechaba podría estar, todos aquellos sitios donde estaban los instrumentos necesarios para estudiar su magia. No estaba ahí, y al final se dirigió al balcón más alto del castillo, le había encontrado allí un par de veces antes.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos con la paciencia en su límite y no le sorprendió verle ahí y mucho menos que estuviera justo observando el hueco de donde él salió. Le estaba esperando.

—¿Fue tu última opción? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, la oscuridad no le permitía ver más allá de su silueta.

—No —respondió con sinceridad, él podría buscar por todo Asgard de ser necesario.

—Algún día no será tan fácil encontrarme —le advirtió.

Era obvio. Lo percibió, como un conejo que alcanzó a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo y que por poco no nota. Loki había cambiado, aquello que tanto temió perder, ya lo había hecho y él no fue capaz de detenerlo.

—Existe un lugar en _Svartalfheim_ que quizá te podría interesar, es el antiguo hogar de los Elfos Oscuros, ahora es un mundo abandonado —habló Thor aferrado a una última esperanza.

Loki recorrió la distancia que les separaba.

—No creo que Odín me permita ir ahí.

—Estoy seguro que conoces la forma de ir sin pasar por el _Puente Bifrost_.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Quería reírse de la confianza que emanaba y él odiaba.

—Después de padre, no hay hechicero más poderoso que tú.

Hubo algo que Loki notó a corta edad. Todos decidieron ignorarlo, eligieron no ver lo mucho que se esforzaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en Thor, a él le aplaudieron sus logros, alabaron sus hazañas y festejaron su grandeza. El rubio era como una luz, desde que nació alumbró cualquier camino que pisara y todos querían estar bajo el cobijo que les otorgaba esa brillante estrella.

Pero ahora sabía ese gran ser le estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, quizá era el único que lo hizo. Loki quería gritar que parara, que dejara la amabilidad para aquellos seres que le idolatraban. Él ya se había jurado demostrar que era capaz de tomar el control sin importar los medios, incluso si tenía que jugar sucio y deshacerse de Thor. No importaba nada, les demostraría a todos los que le dieron la espalda y que le hicieron sentir inferior, que ellos siempre fueron los equivocados.

—Bien, sé cómo llegar —admitió. Era hora de deshacerse por completo de todos los sentimientos que no le permitían avanzar—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

 _Perdición. Aquello no era más que el camino más corto a la condena que ambos tendrían que enfrentar. Y se dirigían sin pensarlo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Puede parecer que todo avanza muy lento, y sí, quizá sí, pero necesito que así sea para no escribir una historia algo ilógica. ¡Mil gracias por leer, me animaría mucho leer su opinión!


	3. Gungnir

**Gungnir**

* * *

Era una promesa. Irían juntos a Svartalfheim y no habría fuerza astral capaz de impedirlo.

 **[...]**

—Vamos, estás muy distraído —dijo blandiendo su espada. Un resoplido involuntario salió de los labios ajenos al esquivar justo a tiempo un golpe certero que le habría supuesto más que una molestia—. Pensé jamás lo diría. —Una de sus finas cejas se alzó con altivez—: Creo que extraño tus comentarios mordaces.

—No insistas, o ya no tendré clemencia y después querrás encontrar la manera de hacer que calle. —Sonrió con arrogancia, pero al final la curva de sus labios cedió y formó una expresión más suave.

—Siempre existe una forma.

Thor se concentró en la chica que tenía enfrente, conocía sus movimientos y sabía mejor que nadie la habilidad que poseía. Era una feroz guerrera. No la subestimaba, él admiraba su destreza y la consideraba una valiosa compañera en combate.

—Demuéstralo —le retó, animado por el brillo en los ojos de Sif.

Sus armas se alzaron apuntando al contrario, buscando puntos débiles y defendiendo los propios. En más de una ocasión tuvieron el filo de la hoja cerca de la piel, pero no temían al saber que el oponente no tenía intenciones de herir.

—¿Estás cansado? —preguntó ocultando cualquier signo de agitación en su propia voz.

Del fondo de su garganta nació un gruñido y sintió fluir la adrenalina por sus venas. Thor podía luchar con un poder colosal y nada le estimulaba más que sentirse desafiado.

—No —le aseguró conteniendo una sonrisa.

Su postura cambió al instante y con pasos ágiles se aproximó hasta Sif. Ya no hubo más espacios para dialogar, ni siquiera para tomar aire. Se enfrascaron en aquella batalla formidable que exponía la capacidad de ambos para mantener un ritmo tan alto.

No había un ganador o un perdedor, de existir, Thor siempre sería el vencedor, pero más que buscar una victoria, ellos querían explotar sus habilidades hasta agotar la última gota de energía.

Cuando quedaron satisfechos y completamente empapados en sudor, con un acuerdo tácito, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo.

—Definitivamente es mejor entrenar contigo que con Fandral —dijo de repente y Thor la observó con curiosidad—: A veces me trata como una damisela en apuros.

—Al final su lado romántico reluce en los momentos menos oportunos.

—Lo sé, pero ya debería acostumbrarse. —Flexionó las piernas para poder apoyar los brazos encima de sus rodillas—. Al menos nunca fui como Loki.

—Siempre ha tenido un cuerpo débil —le concedió—, pero halló una fuerza extraordinaria.

—Si tan solo la utilizara para ayudarnos —suspiró, ya bastante relajada—. Él prefiere jugarnos bromas pesadas.

No dijo nada, y en cambio soltó una ligera risa. Thor no pedía que cambiara algo en su hermano, Loki se enfrentó a diferentes obstáculos y de alguna forma entendía aquel extraño carácter que poseía.

—Aunque... —Pensó por un par de segundos y el rubio fue paciente y no la interrumpió—. ¿No crees que los últimos días ha actuado raro?

—Me parece que está algo estresado con un par de hechizos. —Trató de transmitirle que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse.

—Bien. —Se levantó con pesar, estaba oscureciendo y necesitaba tomar un baño—. Príncipe, es un placer patearle el trasero.

—Lo mismo digo, diosa de la guerra.

La observó marcharse, pero él no hizo amago de hacer lo mismo.

Su cabeza era un caos, y aunque por un momento mientras estaba con Sif olvidó aquello, ahora regresaba como si nunca se hubiera esfumado.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo prohibido, no tenía el derecho ni la autoridad de salir a ese mundo sin el consentimiento de Odín, y sabía que, aún Loki con toda su capacidad para hablar y confundir, jamás lograría convencerle de dejarlos partir.

Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar y las miró con tristeza, al lugar donde se dirigía ni siquiera ellas podrían acompañarle.

 **[...]**

Loki se encargó de ocultar de Heimdall sus intenciones de escapar, de esa forma se aseguró de que nadie los descubriría, al menos no antes de abandonar su mundo.

La inseguridad le embargaba en breves momentos, en esos instantes pensaba en desistir del trono y continuar siendo el hermano de Thor e hijo de Odín y Frigga; al final no le interesaba gobernar Asgard, lo que él quería era demostrar que podía, que Thor era su igual. No compartía un lazo sanguíneo con el rubio, pero quería dejar en claro, que ambos tenían algo en común y así ganarse el lugar que ahora poseía.

El primer rayo de luz apareció y esa fue la señal para salir al encuentro con Thor.

 **[...]**

Cuando el menor llegó a la bóveda donde guardaban las naves, el otro ya le estaba esperando. Ambos vestían sus trajes de combate.

—¿Alguien te descubrió cuando venías aquí? —preguntó antes de acercarse.

—Me crucé con un par de guardias, pero alcancé a ocultarme en las sombras.

Sus pasos eran inaudibles, probablemente estaba utilizando algún hechizo y no hizo falta cuestionarle a su hermano si él había sido sorprendido, porque conocía ya la respuesta.

—Te privaré de la vista —le informó cuando lo tuvo enfrente.

—No es necesario, no revelaré tus secretos.

—¿Confías en mí? —Sonrió con burla.

No intentó oponerse, sabía que no lograría nada. Eran sus reglas y él tenía que acatarlas.

Cerró los ojos.

—Buen chico.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su rostro y de pronto un terrible mareo le atacó.

—Sostente en mí. —Se metió bajo su brazo y le ayudó a apoyarse en sus hombros.

—Loki, si me dejas caer...

—Por esta ocasión no lo haré, así que deja de quejarte —le interrumpió.

Avanzaron con cuidado, sus corazones latían con rapidez, nerviosos de ser atrapados. Subieron a una nave, la más cercana a ellos y Loki le ordenó a Thor mantenerse sentado.

La nave se elevó, tenían treinta segundos hasta que el guardia más cercano les escuchara y el menor no lo dudó más y con una extraña sensación de emoción apoderándose de su autocontrol, se apresuró a salir del castillo.

Había una abertura en el fondo de la bóveda, por ahí se escabulleron, enseguida el escenario cambió, ahora ya no había muros imponentes y dorados, ahora el cielo y el agua les rodeaba.

Loki se dirigió al lugar donde sabía estaría el portal, nunca lo había atravesado antes y se alegró de que Thor permaneciera en silencio, aquel pasadizo era uno especialmente complicado y de no ser por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, se habría acobardado y regresado a la comodidad que le ofrecía el castillo de Asgard.

Al atravesarlo las alas que estaban a los costados en forma vertical, chocaron con la dura roca del pasadizo que se formaba entre las montañas. La fricción combinada con la velocidad provocó unas chispas de fuego que se fundieron con las diferentes luces de colores que se formaron en el túnel.

El portal les dirigió a un mundo alejado del suyo, el tiempo se volvió incierto y Loki logró estabilizar la nave antes de estrellarse.

Le regresó la vista a Thor y este se asombró al ver aquel mundo destruido. Había buques de guerra amontonados formando altas montañas junto con construcciones demolidas. Avanzaron hasta encontrar un lugar despejado donde aterrizar.

Svartalfheim era conocido como Mundo Oscuro, y vaya que hacía honor a ese nombre. La única fuente de luz era una masa en forma de estrella que asemejaba un agujero negro.

—Deprimente —comentó Loki en voz alta como adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

Asintió.

—No será sencillo buscar lo que te prometí. —Frunció el ceño un poco abrumado por aquel lugar.

—Lo supuse —respondió.

— _Gungnir_ es una lanza especial, fue fabricada por los Elfos Oscuros y está escondida en alguna cueva...

—No sabes exactamente donde, ¿verdad?

—No. —Se sintió apenado. Él habría preferido primero investigar a fondo por su cuenta, pero la ansiedad del momento le llevó a actuar tan impulsivamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, eso también lo intuí.

—Claro. —Lo observó aún avergonzado.

—Bien, en algún momento padre vendrá a buscarnos y ese será nuestro límite de tiempo —le informó y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

—¿No podemos regresar antes de que él venga? —Aquella situación era más disparatada de lo que supuso.

—Eso nos llevaría una eternidad sin Heimdall para abrir el puente Bifrost, y obviamente, él desconoce que estamos aquí. —Extendió un mapa encima de una roca lo bastante alta para no agacharse.

—¿Estás diciendo que no podemos regresar por dónde entramos? —Comenzaba a enfadarse, y no sabía hacia dónde o hacia quién dirigir toda esa rabia.

—En teoría sí, pero aún no estoy del todo familiarizado con este mundo. —Se giró para encararlo—. Disculpa por no saberlo todo, _hermano_. —Escupió la palabra con desprecio.

Thor se alejó para no soltar algo imprudente, realmente no meditó muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y justo ahora se fue a preocupar por ello. Loki no tenía la culpa, él fue quien lo propuso y al final le dejó toda la responsabilidad. Odiaba esa situación, en donde no tenía más que fuerza bruta para salir de allí.

El hechicero ignoró por completo su drama, había sido muy estúpido si creyó que podrían salir de Asgard y regresar como si nada. « _El próximo rey es todo un genio_ », pensó con ironía.

Enfocó su vista en aquel desgastado mapa, lo había encontrado metido entre las hojas de un libro de historias de los _Vaettir_ , y trataba de descifrar un par de símbolos que recordaba haber visto antes, pero justo en ese momento olvidó su significado.

—Ese parece el lugar idóneo para guardar una lanza —dijo a su espalda.

Loki sintió un escalofrío estremecerle por completo, había bajado la guardia y Thor le tomó por sorpresa.

—Puede ser. —Observó lo que el rubio apuntaba con el dedo y cuando volteó para mirarlo descubrió una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Bien, entonces podemos ir hasta allí.

Loki pareció vacilar antes de decidirse a responder:

—No estoy tan seguro de lo que podamos encontrar en el camino, no sé si estamos preparados —declaró por fin.

—Este mundo lleva siglos desierto —dijo con convicción.

Algo que entendió al tocar El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, fue que no pertenecía a Asgard. Desconocía cómo es que Odín le llevó consigo, o por qué lo hizo. Y aún menos sabía cómo es que su apariencia no encajaba en ninguna parte de todo Yggdrasil. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía atado de brazos y piernas, incapaz e impotente ante las preguntas que día a día le embargaban. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que, fuera del mundo que fuera, quería estar a la par de Thor. Y la única manera de demostrarlo era arrebatarle el trono que por herencia le correspondía. Pero no quería matarlo, o morir él en una situación tan absurda como aquella, y haciendo una excepción, ya que no tenía otra opción, fue honesto y le confesó sus dudas.

—Thor, hay muchas cosas que Odín no ha compartido con nosotros.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —No creía lo que escuchaba.

—Portales, reliquias, hechizos... Secretos. —Su voz se fue apagando al estar acostumbrado a guardar todo lo que aprendía.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a reclamarle, pero calló; Loki podía gastar bromas pesadas, pero reconoció un atisbo de miedo en su propia voz y aún creía había algo del hermano en el cual podía confiar ciegamente.

—Quizá, ¿hay Elfos Oscuros? —Se atrevió a cuestionar.

—No, no lo sé. Me refería a otro tipo de criaturas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, he enfrentado bestias. —Apoyó la mano en su hombro y le dio un apretón amistoso.

—En compañía de otros guerreros, ahora solo estamos los dos y solo Odín tiene el poder para enfrentar criaturas sobrenaturales, oscuras y siniestras. —Rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia del otro.

—Ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás, hemos llegado tan lejos para detenernos aquí.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

—Vamos. —Volvió a doblar el mapa y caminó en dirección a la nave.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué haremos cuando padre nos pregunte por qué venimos aquí?

—Podemos ofrecerle la lanza, estoy seguro que nos perdonará si se la entregamos —contestó Loki con indiferencia.

—Pensé que querrías conservarla. —Ya se estaba acostumbrando a no entender lo que su hermano pretendía.

—Me basta con estudiarla el tiempo que duremos aquí. —Volaban sobre el planetoide desolado—. Los elfos oscuros eran diestros en crear objetos mágicos para los dioses.

—Pero su ambición les destruyó. —No le gustaba la forma en que Loki hablaba de ellos, de alguna manera parecía que los admiraba.

Sus ojos se encontraron, opuestos en todos los sentidos. Uno creía que la ambición desmedida que afectaba a seres inocentes era maligna; y el otro pensaba que era el deber de cada ser mantenerse fuerte para no ser afectado y si no lograba protegerse con su propio poder, entonces no era digno de vivir.

—Claro —contestó y se encogió de hombros.

Faltaba poco para llegar, hasta el momento no se habían topado con ninguna criatura extraña y eso no les tranquilizaba mucho, sus sentidos estaban alerta y cualquier susurro del viento ya les ponía los nervios de punta.

La cueva que encontraron en el mapa, estaba en la parte más oscura de Svartalfheim y la luz de la nave les permitía esquivar los buques, rocas y montañas que se interponían en su camino.

Distinguieron la cueva a la distancia y se observaron con complicidad mientras involuntariamente esbozaban una sonrisa de alivio. Pero en un instante estaban cayendo. Algo golpeó un costado de la nave con tanta fuerza que se fueron a estrellar contra el suelo.

 **[...]**

Su cabeza daba vueltas, la oscuridad reinaba majestuosamente y le envolvía con sus finas garras. Solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón fuerte en sus propios oídos.

—Loki —susurró Thor, aterrado mientras trataba de concentrarse y adivinar qué estaba pasando.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, era incapaz de saber dónde estaba, quizá salió volando de la nave y se encontraba a varios metros, o quizá estaba muy cerca y Loki era el que salió disparado a otra parte. Con sus manos tanteó el terreno, solo había polvo y rocas. Su hermano no estaba ahí, comenzó a desesperarse, inútil ante la situación, rogaba porque estuviera a salvo y aquello que les derrumbó no le encontrara primero.

Quería gritar, pero logró contenerse, aquello sería como ponerse él mismo la soga al cuello.

Se puso de pie, mareado y ciego. Recordó cuando llegaron a ese lugar, tampoco podía ver, pero sentía a su hermano cerca, ahora no lo sentía por ninguna parte, y cualquier dirección en la que dirigía sus pasos le hacía creer que le alejaba más.

Trató de apartar sus temores y poco a poco se fue estabilizando, adaptándose a aquel ambiente sofocante y en tinieblas.

Lo escuchó, eran sonidos guturales. Se sintió aterrado, cada vez los percibía con mayor claridad. Se acercaba, aquella criatura se acercaba y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies en respuesta.

Tomó su espada con fuerza y la elevó en el aire, dispuesto a luchar hasta morir. « _Thor_ », le pareció que le llamaba una voz que más parecía estar en su cabeza que fuera. « _Aléjate_ ».

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Alguien más está emocionado, ansioso y paranoico por ver la película de Thor 3: Ragnarok? No me digan que soy la única **;u;**

Por cierto en este capítulo investigué tanto que terminé en una página gótica del 2007 y me enteré que una chica había adquirido un elfo y se le estaba muriendo **.-.**

Me gustaría saber si no está muy confusa la historia, según yo, no mucho, pero me ha pasado que cuando alguien más lo lee me entero que hay partes que no logro plasmar apropiadamente y doy pie a malinterpretaciones **;n;**

Siempre estaré agradecida a los que le dan una oportunidad al fanfic y aún más si me cuentan que les pareció **:3**


	4. Un beso

**Un beso**

* * *

El frío metal encajándose en sus costillas le dificultaba la tarea de respirar. La atmósfera en sí no ayudaba mucho, a comparación de Asgard, el aire de Svartalfheim estaba cargado de un fino polvo que incluso sentía impregnarse en sus poros.

Con ayuda de sus piernas y brazos salió arrastrándose por debajo de la ahora destrozada nave. De las palmas de sus manos brotó una tenue luz azul que fue adquiriendo intensidad hasta ser capaz de abarcar el área suficiente para observar lo que le rodeaba. Solo había sombras que parecían alargarse en su dirección, pero quizá fuera su propio miedo el que crecía, porque ahí no estaba Thor y temía no tenerle a su lado cuando aquello que les derrumbó volviera a atacar.

Alzó uno de sus brazos para iluminar un poco más y al pasear su mirada notó algo extraño. Había una roca del doble de su tamaño, tan deforme que tuvo que observarla por un momento al creer que se trataba de algo más. Poco a poco distinguió en ella un par de ojos que le estudiaban. Su cuerpo entero se paralizó, un escalofrío le recorrió por completo y fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Más que una naturaleza salvaje e instintos animales, lo que Loki descubrió fue una inteligencia superior y una perversidad sin límites.

Estaba perdido, no había escapatoria ante aquel ser y saboreó con pesar su propia muerte. El sudor resbalando por su piel, el corazón bombeando sangre con tanto ahínco como si se tratara de su última encomienda y el temblor que incrementaba a cada segundo en sus extremidades.

Con movimientos felinos, lo que antes creyó era una roca, se acercó con sigilo.

No quería morir así, no quería sin antes lograr algo que le volviera inmortal, alguna hazaña buena o mala, importaba poco en ese instante, que le asegurara que en todo Yggdrasil jamás olvidarían su nombre.

Sin querer sus labios pronunciaron un último deseo: « _Thor, aléjate_ ».

« _Él ya está muy lejos_ », le respondió aquel ser.

Carecía de boca, pero Loki entendió que no necesitaba una, su voz era el espacio mismo.

« _Estoy con Thor y estoy contigo, ¿quién será el más valiente?_ ».

No podía responder, ni siquiera podía emitir algún gemido.

« _Loki Laufeyson, ¿no sabes que el conocimiento es más que poder? ¿Eres realmente digno de poseerle? Yo solo veo a un cobarde_ ».

El frío siempre lo soportó muy bien, pero lo que sea que estuviera frente a él, parecía conocerle mejor que sí mismo y sintió la temperatura en el aire elevarse hasta resultar insoportable.

« _Mata al que creíste era tu hermano, así, tú y yo podremos tener algo en común_ ».

Aún mantenía su vista fija en aquellos ojos que proyectaban un abismo. A su alrededor todo era como brasas, el calor consumiendo y derritiendo cada una de sus partículas.

¿Matar a su hermano? No, no era su hermano. ¿Matarlo? Sí, todo sería más sencillo para él sin Thor. ¿Qué era Thor? Era una estrella para los Aesir, un dios para los mortales. ¿Para él qué era? Era...

« _—¡Vete de aquí! —le gritó con rabia. Quizá no escuchó, o tal vez no le importó lo que le dijo porque fue y se sentó junto a él—. Déjame en paz. —Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras no podía evitar frenar las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas._

— _Yo también perdí, no tienes que ponerte así. —Jaló de los cabellos azabaches._

 _Su ira subió como vapor al cielo, elevándose hasta ser imposible frenarla o retenerla entre las manos._

— _¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Quiero estar solo! —Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su propio reflejo en los ojos celestes—. Padre estaba mirando, él vio como todos me dejaron atrás. —Con sus mangas se frotó la cara para eliminar todo rastro de llanto._

— _Qué importa —comenzó a decir—, no importa si no puedes alcanzarlos, Loki, yo me quedaré atrás contigo. No es divertido... No quiero salir a jugar con ellos si no estás tú._

 _Mantenía apretados sus puños y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, el menor lo observó todo con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No quería que Thor llorara, no quería que alguien más lo viera así, porque podrían pensar que era igual de débil que él, y eso no era cierto. Su hermano era el más fuerte._

— _Tonto —dijo con voz temblorosa y estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar la cabeza rubia y envolverla en un abrazo._

 _Loki lo escondió, temeroso ante la debilidad que le profesaba a Thor._

— _Hermano, nunca les creas. —Se apartó y le tomó de las mejillas—. Prométemelo._

— _Pero y si padre..._

— _A nadie, ni a mí, no creas nunca que eres débil. —Le miró con tanta intensidad que creyó le podría destruir._

— _Lo prometo._

 _El mayor sonrió con aún los ojos rojos, mostrando una visión que se tatuó en la retina de Loki y con delicadeza depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz. »_

Era su mejor amigo, el único en quién podía confiar. Ni Odín, ni Frigga, ni nadie más que Thor. Era él, el único al que le dejaría su vida en las manos, al que le contaría las curiosidades que descubría en los libros y con quién cerraría los ojos hasta perder la consciencia, sin temor a ser juzgado, sin miedo a ser rechazado. Pero...

« _No puedo matarlo, si lo destruyo ahora, no verá cuando gobierne Asgard_ ».

El aire que respiraba quemaba sus pulmones. La coherencia de sus pensamientos poco a poco flanqueaba entre el pasado y el presente.

« _El amor no te llevará a ninguna parte, no llenamos el vacío con algo tan insignificante como eso. Te daré una oportunidad_ ».

Cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos fue como despertar de una pesadilla, solo su pulso acelerado delataba que acababa de atravesar por algo desconcertante, pero ni rastro del ser extraño, la temperatura era normal y él seguía de pie mirando a la nada.

Todo lo que sufrió, todo el dolor se había esfumado.

Fue capaz de dar un paso hacia delante y confundido caminó con temor para buscar a Thor.

 **[...]**

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo con firmeza lanzaba ataques con su espada al aire. Nunca logró acertar un golpe, por más que giraba y giraba sobre sus pasos, jamás sintió que le hería, pero sí advertía como aquella criatura se acercaba. Podía percibir su olor repugnante y su piel se erizaba ante su frío aliento. Lo que más le inquietaba eran aquellos sonidos primitivos que emitía, perturbadores que podría jurar le sangrarían los oídos.

En un momento, ya con su fuerza al límite, tropezó y su cabeza rebotó contra el duro suelo. Antes de perder el conocimiento, logró escuchar de nuevo: « _Thor, aléjate_ ».

 **[...]**

No fue necesario que buscara tanto, le encontró tirado a unos metros de la nave. Estaba inconsciente y cuando se inclinó para sentir su pulso, vio la lanza Gungnir a un lado suyo.

Era dorada, perfecta para Odín. Thor no lo sabía, pero El padre de todos la escondió ahí, la había utilizado contra los Gigantes de Hielo cuando salvó Midgard y era capaz de controlar _El Destructor_. Construida por los Elfos Oscuros y ahora abandonada en su mundo de origen, Loki quería descubrir si él era capaz de manipularla.

Cuando la tomó entre sus manos supo que podía canalizar su energía a través de ella y también energía externa, pero no contaba con tanto poder como para conseguir lo segundo.

Se concentró y logró emitir un pequeño rayo. Tenía que practicar si quería lograr más que eso, y como recordándole que no estaba solo, Thor tosió.

Acercó la punta de sus dedos al borde de los labios del rubio y el tacto húmedo le confirmó que aquello era sangre. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que despertarlo. Pero en cambio se quedó ahí, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo, con una voz que le gritaba que con la lanza le quitara la vida.

Se puso de pie y observó la mística Gungnir, miles de encantos la forjaron, él era un hechicero, podía matar a Thor ahí, con ella.

Apuntó al corazón del mayor que yacía con una expresión de dolor, no sabía qué fue lo último que vio antes de caer de la nave, quizá fue la sonrisa de alivio que compartieron. Moriría pensando que eran hermanos, y jamás se habría imaginado su trágica muerte, mejor para él, se ahorraría la pena.

—Tenías razón, no soy débil. Puedo ser incluso el más poderoso —habló con voz solemne—. Sé que habrías preferido morir con honor, pero qué más honor que morir a manos del futuro rey de Asgard, del mismo mundo al que tú deberías gobernar.

Aún sentía la humedad de la sangre en sus dedos y recordó con melancolía que para matarlo como debía, tenía que hacer algo antes.

Colocó la punta de la lanza en su pecho, la armadura le protegía, pero no sería suficiente. Sin mover ni un centímetro el arma, fue bajando su mano para poder agacharse. Recargó una rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de Thor.

—Lo prometo —musitó y besó sus labios.

Fue apenas un roce, uno donde Loki trató de imitar el gesto que había tenido el rubio con él hace tanto tiempo atrás. Recordaba que se sorprendió de aquello y que se había quedado atónito, que el calor que ya era escaso en su cuerpo le abandonó por completo, pero sobretodo, que deseó que ese momento durara más.

Ahora ya no eran unos niños y ni siquiera eran hermanos, entonces aquel gesto tenía que ser más significativo. Nada mejor que un beso en los labios.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó apenas y despertó.

—Calla y no te muevas. —Le empujó para recostarlo de nuevo.

—¡Hermano! —Le miró sorprendido—. ¡Estás bien!

Su expresión se convirtió en una de alivio.

—Caímos de la nave, tú saliste expulsado y yo quedé atrapado en ella, pero tú te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, es mejor que te quedes quieto hasta que haga efecto el hechizo que te lancé.

—No, yo... Luché contra algo o alguien, es mejor marcharnos ahora. Es peligroso —dijo con el rostro desencajado.

—Fue una alucinación, Thor.

—Entonces ¿qué nos derrumbó? —Se incorporó, pero le atacó un mareo que le hizo llevar una mano a la cabeza.

—Estábamos muy cerca del poder de Gungnir, probablemente fue su magia la que hizo que la nave perdiera el control. —Cruzó sus brazos y le observó con seriedad.

—¿La lanza? Entonces... —paseó la mirada a su alrededor hasta detenerse en el largo metal dorado que descansaba tras la espalda de Loki—. La encontraste.

—Así fue. —Le imitó y también contempló aquella arma por la que habían pasado tanto dolor.

—Aun así, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras esperamos a que padre nos encuentre.

Alucinación o no, no podría olvidar jamás el terror que experimentó en ese lugar y sabía no podía estar ahí por más tiempo.

—Buscaremos la forma de regresar a Asgard, pero necesitas descansar un poco más para recuperarte por completo. —Le advirtió con la mirada que no estaba dispuesto a negociar aquello.

—Loki —le llamó en voz baja, como temiendo ser escuchado por alguien más—: ¿También tuviste una alucinación?

Inconscientemente sus ojos se enfocaron en su boca.

—No, yo no me golpeé la cabeza.

Con astucia logró ocultar el miedo terrible que aún persistía en sus entrañas. No quería ni imaginarse lo que aquella criatura les haría si regresara, probablemente, ya no sería tan amable para dejarlos con vida; pero algo le decía que ya no estaba interesado en ellos. O quizá logró divertirse lo suficiente al jugar con su mente, al menos así se sentía Loki, como si hubieran jugado con su propia alma.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que no sería capaz de apartar la sensación de la sangre en sus dedos, y tampoco el rastro de los labios de Thor en los suyos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con desesperación.

Desconocía el tipo de horror que enfrentó el rubio, para ser sincero no le interesaba escucharlo, suficiente tenía con su propia experiencia.

—El que sea necesario —respondió.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Por amor al arte! ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Así o más predecible el nombre del capítulo? **7u7**


	5. Asgard y solo ella

**Asgard y solo ella**

* * *

Fue rápido, en realidad más rápido de lo que ambos pensaron. Su viaje había terminado.

Cuando menos lo esperaron ya estaban en el puente Bifrost con Odín frente a ellos observándoles con una expresión tan fría que les hizo desear regresar a las tinieblas de Svartalfheim, ahí donde se quedó la nave hecha pedazos y donde vivieron la experiencia más traumática de su no tan corta existencia. El padre de todos podía ser tan temible cuando estaba furioso como cualquier otra criatura amorfa que habitara Yggdrasil.

Heimdall se retiró al instante en que Odín se lo ordenó y ellos se quedaron ante su irascible presencia.

—Thor —su voz severa resonó en las paredes de aquella estructura esférica y su mirada se posó en su hijo mayor. Era imposible no sentirse pequeño cuando se reflejaba en sus imponentes ojos azules, aquel azul gélido—. ¿Qué hacían en el Mundo Oscuro?

Las veces en que el rubio mintió podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos, era un ser honesto —brutalmente honesto sería la definición más apropiada—, en ocasiones no medía sus palabras y no le importaban las consecuencias, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser sincero ahora, no porque metería en problemas al menor.

—Pensé que sería una agradable sorpresa si te obsequiábamos la lanza Gungnir. —Estaba muy nervioso y se obligó a mantener la calma, entrar en pánico era lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Se mantuvo incrédulo y se giró para encarar a Loki.

—¿De quién fue la idea?

—Mía —contestó al instante el mayor de los hermanos y al obtener de nuevo la atención de Odín se arrepintió.

—¿Cómo llegaron ahí sin que Heimdall lo notara? —preguntó sin cambiar de expresión.

Thor despegó con lentitud sus labios, pero no sabía qué responder y su mirada se paseó por el suelo buscando una solución que en ese instante parecía no existir.

—Yo lo engañé, utilicé un encantamiento que duró lo suficiente para que mi hermano y yo escapáramos —aparentó arrepentimiento, su cabeza inclinada y los hombros hundidos—. Lo siento, padre.

Su voz se escuchó lejana, como un susurro que arrastró el viento, al menos no fue más que eso para Odín.

—¿Tienen idea del peligro al que se expusieron? —Parecía que se dirigía a niños, no entendía cómo es que ese par había actuado tan irresponsablemente, no había pretexto válido ante tal acto de completa idiotez.

—Creímos que sería...

—Loki —le interrumpió para que cerrara la boca. No quería continuar escuchando sus infantiles excusas, no quería sentirse más decepcionado de lo que ya estaba—. Las leyes que he establecido tienen un propósito y ustedes las rompen como si fuera un maldito juego, hay mundos a los cuales no deben ir sin mi consentimiento, nadie puede objetar o intentar oponerse por más que se crea con la capacidad de salir por su cuenta.

Thor apretó los puños soportando las palabras de su padre, herían tan profundamente su orgullo que se odió una vez más por aquella decisión tan estúpida de salir en busca de Gungnir.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? ¿La tienes? ¡Thor, allá afuera hay más de lo que te puedes imaginar y arriesgaste tu vida y la de tu hermano por una idea absurda! —Descargó toda la ira y miedo que sintió desde que se enteró que sus hijos habían desaparecido—. ¡¿Dices que fue para obsequiarme esto?! —Arrebató la lanza de las manos de Loki y la aventó con fuerza—. No quieras cubrir con ello algo que decidiste por tu cuenta.

Si su intención era que se sintiera miserable y humillado, entonces lo logró. El rubio soportó como pudo aquella reprensión tan dura, y lo peor, es que realmente era consciente que podrían haber muerto. Alucinación o no, su espíritu se quebrantó desde el momento en que cayeron de la nave, notaba cierta incomodidad en sus movimientos, como si su cuerpo hubiera cambiado y él apenas se adaptaba sin lograr manipularlo, pero quizá era su mente. Quizá algo en ella fue mancillado. El padre de todos tenía razón, solo pensó un sí mismo y a Loki lo arrastró a un riesgo inminente por su tonto miedo de perderle.

—Padre, lamento nuestros actos, no reflexioné muy bien las consecuencias, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

 **[...]**

No sirvió de nada, no había solucionado nada. Golpeó una y otra vez el árbol que ahora utilizaba como objeto de descarga para expulsar toda la frustración que le embargaba.

Ahora sabía que había perdido la confianza de Odín. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando de pequeño cometía barbaridades por creer que era invencible, su padre le miró como si se avergonzara de él. Ni una sola vez le miró con decepción, era la primera vez que él decepcionaba a alguien y no le habría importado tanto, pero se trataba del ser que más admiraba de entre todo el universo, no solo por ser su padre, admiraba el poder que consiguió a través de los milenios y que logró obtener con perseverancia y valentía. Thor quería ser como él, quería ser incluso mejor, pero ahora con una sola elección estúpida arruinó todo lo que fue durante siglos. Creyó que podía ser perfecto, lo tenía todo, creyó ingenuamente que podía recuperar la admiración de su hermano, el único que hasta hace unas horas veía imperfección en él. Y ahora perdió dos cosas, no, ya había perdido a Loki y a su lista se sumó Odín.

¿Alguna vez se esforzó realmente?

Él fue testigo del sacrificio de Sif, vio cuando Loki se marchaba y se perdía por horas aprendiendo hechicería, cuando Sif fue juzgada y se burlaron, cuando todos creyeron que Loki perdía el tiempo, cuando nadie creyó en ellos, cuando él solo miró. Thor no sacrificó nada, ni dedicó más tiempo que el resto, nunca hizo falta, todo lo que hacía le salía perfecto después de un par de intentos; Asgard lo amaba, él amaba Asgard, un amor recíproco que siempre le envolvió y le protegió. Por primera vez sintió que traicionó ese amor y que ya no lo merecía. No podía merecer algo por lo que nunca luchó y por el que nunca se sacrificó. Pero ya no más.

Ahora su prioridad sería Asgard, dolería, porque quizá se ganaría el desprecio de su hermano, más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero Thor no se lanzaría al vacío por nadie, él protegería el lugar que de entre todo Yggdrasil le correspondía, porque él sería su rey y sería el más digno.

 **[...]**

Él y Thor no fueron recluidos como al principio sospechó que Odín los castigaría, pensó que no les dejaría salir por al menos un año, pero eso no sucedió, vaya que no, El padre de todos era más listo que eso, incluso más cruel. El que creyó era su padre, era hasta cierto punto despiadado, no para él, Loki podía soportar cualquier cosa, ya estaba acostumbrado, ¿pero Thor? Thor era aquí el problema. ¿Sería capaz de soportar la humillación de ser rebajado a un simple peón a orden de otros que antes siempre estuvieron a su mando? El gran hijo de Odín siendo uno más del montón.

Por más que una parte de él se regodeaba por su naturaleza burlona, la otra estaba molesta, Thor era fuerte, era astuto, a veces un poco bruto y salvaje, pero era Thor.

—Se lo merece, siempre fue un egocéntrico y por fin Odín notó que es un idiota —dijo el más osado de los guerreros ahí reunidos cuando se trata de hablar a espaldas de los demás.

—Yo sabía que no era más que una masa de músculos sin cerebro, así no puede lograr nada. —Animado por su compañero se puso a parlotear con aires de suficiencia.

Los otros tres solo escucharon meditando sus palabras y asintiendo como borregos sin pastor.

—Siempre nos miró por encima del hombro creyendo que era superior y solamente a él se le ocurriría viajar a Svartalfheim. Qué imbécil, si no fuera por el rey no estaría aquí y seguramente continuaría perdido —se mofó al ver que los otros lo miraban como si hubiera dicho el descubrimiento del siglo y continuó más resuelto—: estaría llorando y suplicando por su madre. —Soltó la carcajada y los otros lo acompañaron.

—Deben ser ustedes mejores que él. —Interrumpió su diversión y los observó con expresión de complicidad.

—¡Loki! —Exclamó el que hasta ahora encabezaba aquel grupo de hipócritas—. Ven y bebe con nosotros, celebremos que tenemos un rey justo.

Estaban en una taberna, Loki pasaba por ahí cuando escuchó que hablaban de su hermano.

—Anda, debes estar agotado, El padre de todos te ha impuesto hacer deberes que le corresponden a sirvientes por culpa de Thor, eres un buen hermano, siempre has estado a su lado para cuidar que no haga nada estúpido. —Uno de los guardias que se había mantenido callado se atrevió a dirigirse al azabache bastante convencido de que entre todos los que estaban ahí, era Loki el que más guardaba rencor a Thor.

—Solo que esta vez no tuviste tanta suerte en detenerlo, cuando se le mete una idea entre ceja y ceja es imposible no hacerle cambiar de opinión por ser un completo necio.

Todos estallaron en risas, pero estas duraron lo normal, la de Loki duró más que la del resto y lo observaron fascinados, creyendo que habían ganado la confianza del excéntrico hijo menor de Odín.

—Debe ser una carga para ti, ¿cómo lo soportas tanto tiempo? Creo que ahora te compadezco —dijo con voz lastimosamente irónica.

Loki sonrió, extendiendo las comisuras de sus labios y enseñando casi en su totalidad sus perfectos dientes blancos. Levantó una ceja y tomó una copa, antes de llegar a sus labios confesó:

—No es nada fácil, por eso en ocasiones me acerco a seres como ustedes, así me doy cuenta que es mejor escucharlo a él que a otros que son bestias a su lado. —Vació todo el contenido a su estómago y levantó la copa para que lo observaran—. Gracias por el vino, me sienta bien antes de dormir.

Miró directo a los ojos de cada uno de los que estaba ahí, como memorizando sus rostros. No dijo nada más, y los otros no eran más que unos cobardes que no se atrevieron a enfrentarlo. Después de todo tenía razón, al lado de Thor o de Loki, no eran más que insignificantes piezas de ajedrez.

 **[...]**

—Deja de hacer eso —habló tras su espalda.

Thor giró la cabeza para contestar a su amiga.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Deja de actuar como lo estás haciendo, me enferma ver que agachas la cabeza y das la mejilla para recibir los golpes.

—Es una orden de nuestro rey, acaso ¿quieres que la desobedezca? ¿Quieres que me meta en más problemas de en los que ya estoy? —Negó con la cabeza y continuó practicando aquellas técnicas de combate de nivel superior incluso para él. Porque era lo que necesitaba, verdaderos retos.

—No me refiero a eso, debe existir una buena razón para que hayas ido a Svartalfheim. Te conozco, tú no irías para buscar la lanza Gungnir y entregársela a tu padre, no necesitas hacer ese tipo de cosas para conseguir su aprecio —dijo y con incomodidad continuó—; lo creería si el de la idea fue Loki, es el tipo de cosas que haría para que Odín no se enfade con él... Como aquella vez que cortó mi cabello.

A los dos acudió aquel recuerdo casi olvidado y muy bien enterrado.

Cuando eran pequeños estaban enamorados y en un arrebato de celos y maldad, Loki cortó el pelo rubio que tanto adoraba Thor y del que Sif estaba muy orgullosa, por eso ahora lo tenía negro, tan oscuro como el espacio, pero con el tiempo el rencor que le guardó se esfumó, ahora ese color se ajustaba mejor a lo que era. Una poderosa guerrera.

—Fue mi idea Sif, esta vez Loki no fue el que causó problemas —contestó con algo de molestia.

—Odín le ha perdonado muchas cosas a tu hermano, siempre se ha burlado de todos... No entiendo por qué es tan duro contigo ahora que cometiste un error, pero sigo sin creerlo. ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo? —insistió, quería ayudarlo y ya había agotado todas sus opciones, solo quedaba que juntos buscaran la forma de arreglarlo.

—No tiene caso, déjalo —se colocó en posición de ataque, pero observó de reojo que la chica continuaba ahí de pie sin hacer amago de irse—, Sif. El motivo ya no tiene importancia, el rey actúa de esa forma porque confía en mí, o al menos eso hacía, pero no te preocupes, recuperaré lo que perdí y me convertiré en el digno gobernador que Asgard merece.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. Descubriendo que, en esta ocasión, por un motivo completamente diferente al inicial. Odió que su amigo diera todo por Asgard y los mundos que estaban a su merced.

Antes estuvieron enamorados, fue hace tanto tiempo que es como si intentara leer un pergamino antiguo, no puede hacerlo correctamente, porque la mitad es ininteligible y el resto de las letras se extraviaron con los siglos. Fue un amor de niños, nació cuando tenían pocas décadas de existir, un sentimiento inocente e infantil. Y cuando ambos maduraron, descubrieron que querían algo más, no, fueron solo los sentimientos de Thor los que se transformaron, él se marchó cegado por el honor de ser el futuro rey, cegado por la admiración que recibió y Sif no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, al final no encajaba en ninguna parte de su futuro, para ella fue duro, pero encontró consuelo en lo mismo que le arrebató a Thor, en ser una guerrera que dedicaba cuerpo y alma en proteger su mundo. Quizá ambos eran iguales, pero verlo a través de sus ojos, ver lo que le provocaba a su amigo, le hizo descubrir que eran pequeños, que tal vez vivían el sueño que los demás dijeron era el mejor. En realidad ellos no tuvieron forma de comprobarlo, eran apenas unos niños cuando la época de guerras y luchas se dio, los mayores quedaron orgullosos de sus triunfos y transmitieron ese entusiasmo a sus hijos. Pero las épocas cambian y el bien y el mal también fue evolucionando hasta resultar incierto. ¿Era eso lo que realmente querían? ¿Era ese su destino o ellos trazaron su propio camino? Si ellos lo trazaron, ¿podrían desviarlo a otra meta o ya era demasiado tarde?

 **[...]**

—¿Has escuchado hablar de los enanos herreros? —preguntó a su hermano.

—No —contestó sin apartar la vista del plato que tenía delante.

—Eitri, Brok y Buri, ellos utilizaron el núcleo de una estrella como molde para crear un martillo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el libro? Madre me lo dio, dijo que Odín se lo entregará a cualquiera de nosotros, el que sea el adecuado para el trono. —Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron como tales joyas.

Thor lo observó y ocultó su lamento:

—No, mañana tengo que ir a Vanaheim y no tengo tiempo para eso. —Se levantó y trató de ignorar que Loki lo miró pasmado de la impresión, ni él mismo creía lo que sus labios habían pronunciado.

¿Había escuchado bien? Thor lo rechazó.

Esto era nuevo, esa faceta era nueva. No era que su hermano siempre estuviera tras de él, mucho menos que cediera a todos sus caprichos; normalmente él con palabras sutiles le metía en la cabeza sus planes hasta que Thor los adoptaba como propios, tenía una lengua poderosa, incluso lograba decir un « _pasa tiempo conmigo_ » con un « _encontré esto, ven a verlo_ ». No sabía cuándo inició, pero necesitaba que el mayor le siguiera observando. No solo para ser el principal testigo de sus triunfos, también porque su sola presencia ya era grata.

—Loki, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Frigga con preocupación. Todo el tiempo estuvo en la mesa con ellos.

—Creo que no tengo mucha hambre —respondió y se levantó para marcharse—, ¿puedes mañana enseñarme la invocación? No he logrado por mi cuenta avanzar mucho.

Sonrió orgullosa de su hijo menor.

—Claro, sabes que te ayudaré con cualquier cosa.

Desde que a él llegó la verdad, desde ese día no ha podido mirarla a los ojos. Es que para Loki ella era su madre, ella lo ama tanto como a Thor y es la única que nunca ha demostrado preferencias por el rubio, incluso ha pasado más tiempo junto a él. Frigga es una gran hechicera y nunca se mostró renuente a transmitir sus conocimientos, solo que a él no le gustaba mucho pedir su ayuda, sus ideas eran un poco contrarias, mientras ella se limitaba a encantamientos de cambio de forma, manipulación de materia y energía, invocaciones, alteración de tamaño, cosas _normales_ , él siempre tuvo cierto interés por lo prohibido, ilusiones, invisibilidad, teletransportación, hipnotismo, sugestión, proyección astral y otro sinfín de poderes.

—Voy a continuar en la biblioteca, me quedé a mitad de un libro. —La miró. Sus ojos cristalinos, no podían ser cálidos porque el azul no lo puede ser, pero sí eran reconfortantes, la muestra más grande de que aquel era su hogar, aquel donde estuviera ella.

—Anda, no te preocupes por Thor, no la está pasando muy bien por el castigo que tu padre le impuso, pero es fuerte y lo superará.

—Tienes razón —dijo sin convicción.

Frigga lo observó marcharse. Sus hijos cada día se alejaban más de ella, pero no tenía miedo, eran chicos fuertes y de corazón amable. Creía en ambos.

 **[...]**

Caminó hasta perder de vista el castillo, caminó hasta llegar a uno de los bordes de Asgard. La naturaleza de aquel mundo era preciosa, parecía imposible que en el espacio existieran lugares que desprendieran tanta belleza como Asgard y otros tanta desgracia como lo hacía Svartalfheim. Parecía una broma, pero sabía que así debía ser, todo debe tener un opuesto para que llegue a apreciarse. Si todo fuese perfecto, entonces la palabra belleza no tendría sentido, era necesario que existiera lo desagradable.

Las estrellas brillaban cada segundo con mayor intensidad, la luz se apagaba y la oscuridad reclamaba su trono. Aún se distinguía cierto azul en el cielo.

Buscó un lugar donde sentarse y vio una piedra grande que lucía como un futuro buen asiento. Se acomodó ahí y miró hacia el frente, hacia el vacío.

Thor había cambiado, por fin descubrió qué era lo que quería. Eso era increíble, se alegraba por él, ahora que ambos sabían que lo que deseaban era reinar ese mundo, y que estaban decididos a luchar en serio, ahora ya no había espacio para sus tontos juegos.

Ya no tenían esa estúpida venda en los ojos, ahora veían claramente, ya no más juegos de hermanos unidos. No más actuar como si importara que a costa de su éxito el otro fracasaría.

Ahora no fingirían que importaba su lazo, quizá ante los demás podrían hacerlo, pero ahora ambos tenían una prioridad. Y esa prioridad no era el contrario.

Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y su frente se arrugó. No, no estaba bien, eso no le terminaba de agradar. Loki no quería eso.

Era el ser más egoísta que haya pisado Yggdrasil, la satisfacción no estaba en su naturaleza, pero aquello no solo se debía a eso. Quería que Thor no apartara su vista de él, quería ser lo más importante para el hijo de Odín.

 **[...]**

La oscuridad se apoderó de Asgard y el frío se coló entre sus sábanas.

Su cadera fue presa, intentó abrir los ojos, pero no logró vislumbrar más que su impotencia al descubrir que sus párpados fueron cubiertos. Quiso alzar sus manos, pero estas no se movían.

Comenzó a sudar recordando aquellos sonidos aterradores que le acosaron durante lo que él sintió fue una eternidad, le invadió el miedo al pensar que de nuevo cayó presa de aquella criatura perversa, ya no estaba a salvo ni en su hogar, no tenía escapatoria.

—Thor —escuchó su nombre en un susurro y al reconocer al dueño de esa voz se relajó considerablemente.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó con algo de molestia, no era aquel malvado ser, pero le dio un buen susto y esa clase de bromas no eran divertidas.

Loki ejerció más fuerza en sus muslos para no permitir que le quitara de encima. Estaba sentado arriba de él y no tenía intenciones de bajarse.

—Hermano, juguemos por última vez —dijo con serenidad.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Ahora de verdad no creía ni un poco que era gracioso.

Sintió las manos del menor deslizarse por su pecho hasta alcanzar su cuello.

Loki descubrió algo al ir al mundo de los elfos oscuros, descubrió que no le molestó besar a Thor, que de hecho era algo que podía disfrutar. Se inclinó hasta que sus narices toparon.

—¿Quién es el mejor de ambos? Tiene que haber un ganador y un perdedor, así tiene que ser, ¿no lo crees?

Era increíble la forma en que sus labios le atraían tanto, tanto como para que los suyos los poseyeran y dejara de pensar.

—No entiendo. —La respiración del menor salía caliente e impactaba en su mejilla.

—Usa todas tus cartas, no hay reglas, puedes ser tan sucio como quieras, yo haré justo eso.

No se torturó más y besó a Thor con vehemencia. Su boca tibia, su lengua suave. Y aquello que sentía creció y creció, no le bastaba, no había suficiente alimento para saciar aquel poderoso deseo, no si se separaba de aquel húmedo contacto. Sujetó su nuca para fundir sus labios.


	6. Elfo de luz

**Elfo de luz**

* * *

Lanzó con fuerza las dagas que antes mantenía ocultas tras su espalda, estas emitieron un zumbido particular al cortar el aire con velocidad e impactaron en los diferentes puntos repartidos en el campo de entrenamiento. Su mente se dividía en dos tareas; enfocarse en acertar a su objetivo, sin permitirse fallar ni por un centímetro; y pensar en motivos razonables del porqué Loki, su hermano, lo besó. Tenía que admitir que no era muy complicado hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, el problema residía en que no encontraba respuestas coherentes a lo segundo y por más que lo intentaba parecía que caminaba en círculos, nunca llegaba a ningún lado, siempre terminaba donde empezó, _¿por qué lo hizo?_

—No es momento para fantasear con doncellas —dijo una voz tras su espalda. Últimamente todos le interrumpían cuando solo buscaba un poco de soledad.

—No lo hago —contestó intentando no mirar su rostro y decidió ir por las armas para volver a meterlas en el tahalí de cuero que cruzaba su pecho y espalda.

—Entonces no te preocupes —su melodiosa voz resultó irritante para Thor que en ese momento se inclinaba para sacar una daga que se había incrustado profundamente en la madera—, tu buen y fiel amigo te llevará a que lo hagas realidad. Te ves patético y un poco de diversión te sentará de maravilla.

—Lo que me sentará de maravilla es tú regresando sobre tus pasos. Ahora estoy ocupado. —No estaba de humor para cortejar a nadie.

Fandral negó con la cabeza, no dejaría al rubio hundirse en aquel estado tan lamentable, por algo se hacía llamar su amigo y si tenía que obligarlo a socializar con criaturas nobles y bellas, no aquellas rudas y toscas con las que en los últimos tiempos convivía, exceptuando a Sif, entonces lo haría como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—De acuerdo, no pensaba confesar, pero Helga a preguntado constantemente por ti y estaba a un par de citas más de convencerla de que soy mejor que tú... —lo observó con cautela—, pero puedo rendirme si ahora vas y le invitas a tomar una copa.

Thor entornó los ojos, con un movimiento fluido del torso y su diestra, lanzó el afilado objeto que atravesó la madera y fue a encajarse al suelo. Demasiada fuerza.

Estaba agotado de mil formas que no sabía que eran posibles, quería dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarse solo en lo que tenía delante, pero no podía evitarlo. En ocasiones solo quería cerrar los ojos y regresar a otra época, quizá a aquella época donde él salía con Loki y Fandral, cuando con una inocencia que rozaba lo estúpido, asistían a bailes disfrazados para ocultar su identidad y con palabras impregnadas de dulzura conquistaban a tiernas Aesir, como un hechizo que se rompía cuando la luz volvía a inundar su mundo. Ahora un simple baile no disolvería sus problemas, ni una caricia más íntima, lo que necesitaba no se lo podría dar nadie, ni siquiera él mismo.

—Eres muy amable —lo rechazaría directo y sin vacilar—, pero...

—Fandral, Thor. —Los interrumpió con una sonrisa extraña, el recién llegado era el último ser que quería ver el rubio en ese instante. La situación no podía ser peor.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo, vendrás con nosotros, iremos a cautivar a las más bellas doncellas de esta prometedora velada.

El menor de los presentes elevó una ceja con interés, realmente le parecía una idea estupenda. Trató de fingir que no notó el desconcierto en la cara de Thor, quería confundirlo más si era posible.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, pero los acompañaré.

—Asombroso. Te espero aquí —le dijo lo último al rubio y al ver que no salía de su trance suspiró exasperado—, vamos, si continúas oliendo así ni yo querré acercarme a ti.

Le dedicó una mirada a su amigo y otra a su hermano menor. Definitivamente todo podía empeorar en cuestión de segundos.

 **[...]**

Apenas llegaron a aquel lugar, Fandral olvidó que estaba ahí por el rubio y fue en busca de su propio placer dejando al par de hermanos en una incómoda atmósfera. Aquel salón de fiesta rebosaba de alegría por la música, las mesas estaban en su totalidad vacías porque los presentes danzaban animados. La mitad de las Aesir y de otras razas notaron la presencia de los Odinson. Efectivamente, sería una noche prometedora.

Saludaron con una sonrisa amable a todos aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino hasta llegar a una de las abandonadas mesas. Se dedicaron a observar bailar a los demás sin atreverse a interrumpir la escena que se daba a solo unos metros de sus narices.

—La albina de la izquierda, ella es totalmente tu tipo —habló por fin, comenzaba a aburrirle el silencio del mayor y descubrió a esa hermosa criatura por su particular porte. Nunca la había visto antes, tenía aspecto de ser un elfo de luz.

 _Alfheim_ era uno de los nueve reinos en buenos términos con Asgard, por eso no le asombraba verla ahí y la joven parecía exhibir los más bellos rasgos de su pueblo, unas lindas orejas puntiagudas. Definitivamente un buen partido para cualquier ser rubio con complejo de héroe.

Thor le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Loki suspiró y se levantó, quizá eso era lo mejor, que se marchara y que el mayor quedara solo de nuevo, pero no se fue muy lejos. Su hermano le vio acercarse a la albina y susurrarle algo al oído.

Su ceño se frunció, no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Loki coqueteaba con ella? ¿Por qué con esa joven si segundos antes le dijo que parecía de su tipo? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Puedo sentarme contigo —dijo una voz grave y seductora a su lado. De entre todas, ella resaltaba por no ser exactamente el molde ideal de una dama, pero eso le gustaba a él.

Unos brazos agitándose a espaldas de la chica llamaron su atención y alcanzó a distinguir a Fandral cuando le guiñó un ojo. Realmente nunca se rendía.

—Helga, ha pasado tiempo. —Se puso de pie para besar su mejilla y deslizó la silla a su lado para invitarla a acompañarle esa noche.

Su presencia de algún modo le resultó placentera. Quizá al principio estar consigo mismo fue lo mejor para calmar su mente, pero tenía que admitir que no podía negarse cuando ella sonreía y por una noche olvidaría que su hermano estaba enloqueciendo.

 _Enloqueciendo y estropeando lo que eran._

—¿Encontraste algo interesante en Svartalfheim? ¿Algo que valiera la pena el castigo? —Con un movimiento grácil juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla y sus ojos se agrandaron contemplando las facciones del rubio—. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? Prometo guardar el secreto. —Dejó escapar una risa ligera que contagió a Thor.

—No encontré nada más que problemas. —Ladeó la cabeza y observó la bella sonrisa de Helga, le gustaban ese tipo de sonrisas, aquellas que no ocultaban dobles intenciones.

—Normalmente no pienso así, pero si se trata de ti... —mordió sus labios—, puedes romper las reglas tanto como quieras.

A él le gustaba la castaña, le gustaba su cuerpo delicado y fino, era hermosa. Y sabía que ella correspondía esos sentimientos no tan profundos, pero sí fascinantes. En ocasiones sucumbía a los hilos que tiraban de él, le gustaba aquel amor cálido que desprendía cada poro de su piel, un amor débil, pero amor.

—¿Estás segura? —Se rindió y se dejó llevar.

El calor aumentó y una burbuja se encargó de encerrarlos a ambos.

—Ven... —sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave tono rojizo—, tu hermano tampoco regresará a casa.

La escuchó reír, pero ella pasó a segundo plano, fue como si el manto de intimidad ya no existiera y ahora solo era capaz de mirar a Loki besando a aquel elfo de luz.

No comprendía las intenciones de Loki, no sabía si realmente detrás de sus acciones había un motivo oculto, quizá estaba alucinando y solo era una de sus extrañas bromas, pero besarle superaba por mucho a una simple broma, aquel juego era retorcido si es que era uno. Eran hermanos, Loki era su preciado hermano menor, al que protegería y en el que confiaba. Ahora esa confianza estaba oscilando, estaba ahogándose como una llama sin oxígeno.

 **[...]**

No quería ir a ningún lugar en concreto, solo caminaba por los bosques de Asgard, escuchó los aullidos de los lobos y como si le llamaran siguió su dirección. Se detuvo frente a un lago, lo recordaba, había ido allí antes, pero la última vez fue hace siglos que comenzó a olvidar su existencia.

Le resultó curioso ver su reflejo en el lago. El agua estaba en tal quietud, que ni el viento ondeaba la superficie, parecía que todo se congeló y si no fuera porque escuchaba a la naturaleza tras su espalda, habría creído que definitivamente el tiempo se detuvo. Siempre creyó que era más grande y fuerte que el resto, pero ante tal espejo de agua solo era un ser ínfimo e insignificante. Se agachó para mirar su rostro, sus ojos estaban tristes y los bordes de sus labios caían sin remedio.

Estaba cansado de mil formas y en todas ellas no había ningún consuelo de reposo, ni esperanza de encontrar la fuerza que perdía. No quería culpar a Loki, ni a su padre, ni a Asgard, él era el único culpable. Pero todo lo bueno parecía que se agotaba, su cabeza y los pensamientos que en ella habitaban eran un desastre. Amaba a Loki, amaba a Odín y Frigga, amaba a Asgard, y odiaba tener que elegir solo a uno de ellos. Si elegía a Loki, entonces daría su vida para que él cumpliera sus sueños, para que todos vieran lo mucho que brillaba. Si elegía a Odín y a Frigga, dedicaría su vida para complacerlos, para ser el hijo que ellos querían, aquel que criaron con tanto amor y valores. Si elegía Asgard, renunciaría a su vida, ya no sería él y solo importaría su pueblo, no importaba si tenía que pasar por encima de todos, lo haría, desecharía cualquier amenaza, desecharía a su hermano y padres si así fuese necesario.

Eligió Asgard, su existencia tomó un solo rumbo cuando despertó en Svartalfheim. Fue ahí donde descubrió que tenía que ser el más fuerte para proteger a los suyos de cualquier criatura perversa. Pero ¿por qué le dolía su hermano?, pensó que ambos lucharían por conseguir con métodos limpios la misma meta, pensó que desde antes ya vagamente tenían eso en claro y que aquel día en que le sacó de su habitación fue porque lo decidió con firme convicción.

No entendía entonces por qué perdía el tiempo con tontos juegos que le provocaban dolor de cabeza, quizá esa era la intención. Distraerlo para él tomar la ventaja.

—¿Planeas dormir al aire libre? Eso de alguna forma me sorprende, pensé que ahora estarías en la cama de alguien. —Su ironía ya no le resultó graciosa—. Pero admito que observar el lago en la madrugada es algo romántico... ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Se cansaron de ti?

—Solo quería estar un momento a solas, gracias por recordarme que eso es imposible —dijo mientras contemplaba el reflejo de Loki en la superficie del agua.

—La soledad no va contigo —sonrió con prudencia.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó sin ser capaz de retener lo que todo este tiempo estuvo carcomiendo su interior—, ¿por qué me besaste?

Sus facciones relajadas no se alteraron ni un poco, no estaba nervioso al escuchar esas palabras de Thor.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió sin inmutarse.

—Loki responde —exigió con rudeza, se levantó y enfrentó a su hermano.

—No es divertido si lo piensas tanto. ¿Por qué estás solo? Tú nunca respondiste, ¿cuál fue el verdadero motivo? Tampoco respondiste cuando Sif te preguntó, yo también quiero saber por qué me llevaste ahí si ahora lo lamentas tanto. ¿Te arrepientes? —Subió la cabeza y permitió que la luz nocturna bañara su piel—. ¿Verdad que no es divertido cuando tienes que pensar en tontas respuestas?

—Loki... —Quería advertirle que ya no funcionaban con él sus juegos.

— _Si se trata de ti puedes romper las reglas tanto como quieras._

Sus miradas hicieron contacto, Thor no sabía si realmente había escuchado lo último, pero cuando notó que su hermano se acercaba a él trató de obligarse a detenerlo. Conocía muy bien a Loki, lo llevó en brazos cuando era muy pequeño, era una especie de antiguo cómplice de aventuras, era aquel que siempre admiró y respetó como a ningún otro. Ahora ese mismo Loki lucía aterradoramente apuesto, y espantosamente decidido a eliminar la distancia y volver a besarle, y por primera vez no se sintió con el derecho de apartarlo. Debería tenerlo, pero Loki parecía realmente desear probar sus labios y él no encontraba una sola razón para negarle tal capricho.

Y así fue, con ese fin se acercó el de cabellos azabaches, sin ningún hechizo, solo con aquel encanto natural que poseía y que atraía con la misma naturalidad a Thor.

Sus labios sin timidez se rozaron, ya antes se habían conocido y encajaron con la misma facilidad de la primera vez. Loki con insolencia succionó el labio inferior del rubio y disfrutó cuando recibió un jadeo justo en su boca. Thor tomó con miedo la cintura del menor y con valor que sacó de algún lugar escondido en su interior, se atrevió a subir una mano para posarla en la nuca de Loki, la forma en que besaba le pareció lo más delicioso de su no tan frágil existencia.

Thor quería probar más de _su_ _hermano_ y cuando se dio cuenta de ello lo empujó.

Quiso disculparse, quiso gritarle que se alejara de él, quiso desaparecer, pero en cambio solo se quedó de pie con los puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—He ahí tu respuesta —habló desde el suelo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si fuese lo más normal de todo Yggdrasil.

* * *

 **N/A:** Helga en realidad era Loki.


	7. La primogénita de Ymir

**La primogénita de Ymir**

* * *

En Vanaheim habitan los dioses _Vanir_ , ellos son maestros de brujería y magia. Si un problema grave surge ahí, Odín se encarga de ayudarlos personalmente, pero por primera vez en siglos no podía hacerlo por él mismo. Justo ocurrían mil cosas en Yggdrasil y tenía que atender asuntos todavía más apremiantes; su esposa, Frigga, tampoco podía ayudarlo y en otra ocasión no habría dudado en encomendar la situación a Thor, pero todavía resentía aquel acto de rebeldía que había cometido junto a Loki.

—No hay muchas pruebas y el único testimonio es endeble. —El padre de todos escuchó a aquel guerrero informar sobre la condición en Vanaheim.

—Aun así no podemos ignorarlo, si lo hacemos las consecuencias nos podrían alcanzar —dictaminó y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que le diera unos minutos para pensar.

No tenía muchas opciones y sabía que lo mejor sería que Thor se encargara, pero no podría solo, necesitaba de Loki. Había notado una extraña tensión rodeándoles, le preocupaba que involucraran sus propias inquietudes y terminaran por olvidar el objetivo principal, porque él era testigo de la debilidad que profesaban ante el contrario. Debían arreglar aquello antes, pero no disponían de más tiempo y no sabía qué tan grave era la situación en la que estaban envueltos, no podía ayudarlos. Tampoco tenía muy en claro la magnitud del problema que enfrentarían, podría ser algo simple o algo complejo. Odín tenía que hacer una elección, pero dudaba si haría lo correcto.

—Ve por Thor, Loki, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral.

Si algo salía mal, solo quedaba confiar en que ellos podrían encargarse.

 **[...]**

Los cinco permanecieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, Hogun en especial tensión, ir a su mundo de origen en aquellas circunstancias no le hacía mucha ilusión.

Atali, la primogénita de Ymir amenazaba la seguridad de Vanaheim. Sus métodos todavía eran meros rumores de taberna; se decía que seducía a los guerreros que bajaban la guardia ante su increíble belleza para alejarlos de la seguridad del pueblo y así matarlos. Al principio se pensó que se trataban de bestias, pero aquello se trataba de algo más y un guerrero que fue encontrado a la orilla de una aldea en fatídico estado, aseguraba que se trataba de ella y de sus hermanos que devoraban a aquellos seres desafortunados que caían en su trampa. Su testimonio podía ser cuestionable, porque aquel guerrero había perdido la cordura y podría ser producto del trastorno que sufría su mente. La última vez que se oyó hablar de la progenitora de Ymir, fue en la época en que Thor y Loki eran apenas unos niños. No existían razones para creer en aquel guerrero, pero ignorarlo también podría acarrear una desgracia, tenían que agotar todas las posibilidades hasta resolver aquellos asesinatos que aumentaban a un ritmo alarmante.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio, su castigo había terminado y de nuevo Thor estaba al mando.

—Uno de nosotros tendrá que ser la presa, los demás vigilaremos desde las sombras —contestó con seguridad, no podía negar que creía en su capacidad para manejar aquello.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Loki restregándole en la cara su presencia. Al menos así lo interpretó.

La nave se agitó y se sostuvieron con fuerza de sus asientos, pronto llegarían a su destino.

—Yo podría hacerlo, se me da muy bien hablar con bellas doncellas —dijo Fandral un poco entusiasmado ante la idea. Puede que parezca ser como los demás guerreros que pierde la razón por el sexo opuesto, pero era todo lo contrario, él siempre manejaba aquello con sobriedad, he ahí el éxito de sus conquistas.

—No, se dice que se acerca a guerreros descuidados y no creo que puedas lucir como uno. Lo ideal será seguirla hasta cualquier lugar que sea su escondite, pero no lo hará a menos que encuentre lo que busca, y no podemos arriesgar a alguien externo a nosotros para que actúe de carnada. Por eso uno de nosotros debe serlo y ese debe ser Volstagg —explicó con la voz impregnada de decisión.

El mencionado levantó una ceja e hizo una expresión de sorpresa, pero no discutió con Thor, no había razón para hacerlo.

Loki asintió, también creía que Volstagg era el adecuado, aparentaba a veces estar abstraído en su propio mundo, pero sabía que era fuerte y con un espíritu inquebrantable. Podía hacerlo.

 **[...]**

Odín les proporcionó toda la información que se recolectó del caso y por ello decidieron ir al lugar con más probabilidad de encontrar a Atali. Fueron discretos, se camuflaron en cuanto llegaron, no podían arriesgarse a que los propios Vanir descubrieran el propósito de su visita; primero se encargarían de reconocer el terreno y tratar de tomar ventaja, pero también eran conscientes que ella en ese dominio les ganaba por mucho; aunque Hogun conociera Vanaheim, al crecer ahí y habitar ese mundo por siglos, aun así aquella aldea en la que se llevaría a cabo el plan estaba flanqueada por montañas y bosques peligrosos. No sería fácil adaptarse a ese entorno, más cuando cuatro de ellos crecieron y estuvieron siempre acostumbrados al menos hostil ambiente de Asgard. Los Vanir en cuanto a tecnología estaban muy por detrás a los Aesir, por eso en aquel mundo persistía una naturaleza más primitiva.

Después de trazar con detalle el plan y eligiendo los lugares estratégicos en los que se situarían para vigilar a Volstagg, se fueron a una cabaña que quedaba al límite de la aldea, decidieron tomar turnos para vigilar mientras los demás dormían. El primero fue Thor y quedó de despertar a Fandral en unas horas.

No era seguro que al día siguiente Atali se revelará en aquella aldea, de hecho no era seguro que ella en realidad existiera. Pero mañana comenzarían y lo realmente importante llegaría cuando ella hiciera acto de presencia. No sabían cuánto tardaría en ocurrir aquello, podían estar ahí un día, una semana e incluso un mes. Nada era evidente y lo más razonable era después de un par de días trasladarse a otra aldea para probar suerte. Era como intentar cazar un fantasma, no sabían si reír o temer.

El rubio se subió arriba de un gran roble, con arco, flechas y unas dagas colgando a su espalda, preparado para en cualquier momento atacar si era preciso, aunque sabía nada ocurriría aún, eran cinco y ella parecía solo proceder cuando los guerreros se encontraban sin compañía. No debía preocuparse tanto, pero igual no confiaría, no ante aquella situación tan insólita.

—Linda vista —dijo con aquella voz que incluso alucinaba.

—Ve a dormir, Loki —le ordenó y pretendió ignorarlo si es que decidía permanecer ahí.

—Algunos no necesitamos dormir todos los días, sé que lo sabes, hermano —respondió con aspereza.

Sentía que cada vez que lo llamaba _hermano_ lo hacía solo con intención de burlarse, esa palabra jamás volvería a ser la misma para él.

—Lo sé, pero quizá mañana no tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo y hazlo mientras puedas. —Ya no diría más.

—Estás nervioso, ¿cierto? —Por fin apareció junto a él, ya no solo era su voz flotando en el aire, fue y se sentó a su lado.

Giró la cabeza y su semblante se distorsionó de la rabia. ¿Hasta cuándo Loki pararía de reírse de él? Le iba a gritar que se largara y lo dejara en paz, pero no había ni un atisbo de burla en sus ojos, incluso el propio Loki lucía un poco nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, antes sin duda habrían charlado como si nada, antes, ahora no sabía cómo tratarlo.

—Un poco, no quiero arruinarlo. —Se calmó y confesó con voz apagada.

—No lo harás, naciste para proteger todo lo que te rodea —se miraron y después sonrió—, de no ser tan soberbio serías perfecto.

—No soy soberbio. —Intentó ignorar que el menor creía que podría llegar a ser perfecto, pero ya estaba cayendo en su juego sin darse cuenta.

—Por supuesto, derrochas seguridad y altanería a cada paso que das, es escalofriante. —Hizo un gesto de disgusto con su nariz y labios.

—Tú eres raro y... —Buscó una debilidad en el hechicero, pero no fue muy rápido.

—¿Raro? ¿No tienes algo mejor que decir? —Sus cejas se elevaron y observó aquellos tenues destellos que iluminaban el rostro del contrario, era la luz de las estrellas que lograba colarse entre el follaje y que incluso, pensó, ni ella podía controlar la tentación de acariciar a Thor.

—Eres idiota —contestó y apartó la mirada, no quería seguir distrayéndose con él, no era posible que olvidara lo que estaba haciendo por culpa de la presencia de Loki.

El menor suspiró y se recargó en una gruesa rama, contempló a Thor en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y creyó que se olvidó que estaba allí. Acercó su mano a la cara del rubio y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del mayor.

—Deja de hacer eso —le recriminó—, es asqueroso. Eres mi hermano.

—¿Entonces por qué te gusta? —le provocó con una sonrisa.

Apretó los dientes y contuvo el impulso de rabia que sentía crecer en su interior.

—No me gusta, para ya.

Quería sonar furioso, pero más que furia lo que sentía era miedo, porque quizá Loki tenía razón. Le gustaba.

—No lo pienses, no te hagas daño al hacerlo. Yo no lo hago —dijo con diversión.

Thor bajó la mirada y con voz trémula pronunció:

—Loki, somos hermanos.

El menor no disfrutaba tanto como creyó ver la cara abrumada de Thor, sabía que la culpa debía carcomerle, que definitivamente lo que sentía debía torturarle. Pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle que ellos no eran hermanos, que no había nada que les conectara, que a pesar de que crecieron juntos, siempre hubo una diferencia abismal, que aquel abismo nunca podrían cruzarlo y que desde que besó sus labios en aquel mundo oscuro se dio cuenta que por primera vez se sentía cerca de él, quizá realmente la distancia desapareció, porque se sentía tan cerca de él, tanto como siempre anheló estar. Por eso no pudo arrebatarle la vida, si no lo hubiera besado estaba casi seguro que lo habría hecho, pero al final, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto una calidez le embargó y no fue capaz de alejarlo de nuevo, no quería renunciar a él. Lo quería cerca, pero también quería que sufriera, aunque él también lo hiciera. Luchaba constantemente con el fuerte deseo de llevar consigo a Thor a su demencia, o él solo consumirse en ella.

¿Realmente el abismo que les separaba dejaría de existir algún día? A pesar de unir sus labios, de fundir su piel con la de él, de ser uno. Para ellos el destino donde ambos eran felices no existía, siempre uno tenía que sufrir. Sería Loki, sería Thor, o serían ambos, pero la felicidad no aplicaba para los dos. Así no funcionaba y no había remedio. Loki se debatía entre ambos ser desdichados, él alcanzar la plenitud, o perderse en el vacío de Yggdrasil. ¿Por qué no era sencillo elegir? ¿Por qué no era obvio para él elegir el camino que le llevaba a la gloria?

Porque a veces prefería hundirse en la miseria y en otras ocasiones pensaba que si lo llevaba consigo, al menos así estarían juntos por la eternidad.

—No te preocupes —susurró con tristeza.

 **[...]**

—Tengo esposa e hijos, no dejaré que una cara bonita nuble mi razón —repitió varias veces para dispersar el miedo que comenzaba a inquietarlo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los otros se habían metido al bosque para colocar trampas, Loki fue a las montañas y dejó varios encantamientos que le ayudarían a detectar algún movimiento, cuando regresó encontró a Volstagg jalando de sus cabellos.

—¿Todo bien? —Hubiera preferido ignorarlo, pero si continuaba en ese estado le pondría también más nervioso—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

—Sé que sabes quién es Ymir, todos lo saben y la idea de que es su primogénita la que pueda estar detrás de esto...

—Es solo un rumor, podría tratarse de alguien más que intenta asustar a los guerreros utilizando el nombre de Atali, los Vanir son seres poderosos, la magia oscura no es un secreto para nadie. Puede incluso que se trate de alguna secta, nosotros estaremos cubriéndote la espalda.

—¿Y si realmente es Atali? Ymir es el primero de los gigantes de hielo, ellos son una raza despiadada. —Le miró sin ocultar su miedo.

—Lo son —dijo con voz gélida. « _Lo somos_ » _._

La literatura que encontró de Ymir como de Surtur era antigua y explicaba los orígenes de aquellos seres tan colosales. Entendía el terror de enfrentarse a algo que se les relacionara y más si se hablaba de una de sus primogénitas.

—Thor confía en que puedo hacerlo...

Una vez más comprobó cómo es que la simple palabra, del que debía llamar hermano, podía influir tanto en la mente de los demás, siendo capaz de incluso lograr que Volstagg olvidara su inseguridad por la confianza que el rubio transmitía.

—Claro, él no se equivoca —habló con falsa convicción y después de palmear su hombro se alejó saboreando el odio que siempre le tendría. Aquel que nunca desaparecería, aquel que le obligaba a querer destruirlo consigo.


	8. El mundo de origen de Atali y Loki

**El mundo de origen de Atali y Loki**

* * *

Dejó de sentir las piernas y su cabeza parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de impaciencia. No entendía qué hacía allí, era un rumor estúpido y mejor deberían gastar el tiempo en continuar investigando alguna otra cosa con un fundamento más sólido, o por lo menos, en algo que tenga coherencia. Pero no podía hacer más que guardar su opinión para él y tragarse la incomodidad que sentía en cada poro de su piel.

—Está bien, no es necesario que mantengas esa postura tan rígida —escuchó la voz de Thor salir en susurros—, no me refería a eso cuando dije que fueran sigilosos. Puedes moverte, solo encuentra el momento adecuado. —Y como queriendo enseñarle, se adelantó unos pasos cuando el viento sopló con fuerza provocando el ruido necesario para ocultar su presencia.

A pesar de estar en el bosque, en un terreno perfecto para ocultarse, hasta su respiración parecía delatarles. El canto de los insectos era muy suave, el latir de sus corazones desentonaba a comparación de su música, y el silbido del constante viento era un homenaje al silencio; solo cuando tomaba fuerza e impactaba con rudeza en los árboles y arrastraba las hojas del suelo, era cuando recordaban que había vida en ese lugar, y también en ellos.

El hijo de Odín hizo una seña a Fandral para que se posicionara junto a él. Cuando lo tuvo a un lado se acercó a su oído:

—¿No te parece extraño? —dijo con cautela, temiendo ser descubierto—. No recuerdo algún otro bosque tan silencioso como este, no creo que sea algo normal.

Fandral tampoco lo entendía, solo sabía que no quería estar ahí, que desde que la noche cayó tenía la sensación de que no tenía sentido lo que hacían, pero de igual forma había algo en el aire flotando, invisible, algo que le obligaba a dudar por intervalos.

—Puede que sea algún truco de los Vanir... Thor ¿tú en verdad crees en esos rumores? —Quería una respuesta como su amigo y no como el encargado de aquella misión.

—Si algo aprendí cuando escapé con Loki, es que nunca se debe tener seguridad de conocer todo lo que habita Yggdrasil —habló bajo para solo ser escuchado por el otro—. Hasta hace poco solo me enfrenté a bestias y criaturas que catalogaba como normales, pero fue esa conjetura la que me llevó tanto tiempo a pensar que había enloquecido, fue un error limitar lo que es infinito, el universo es más de lo que pueden ver mis ojos, lo entendí con lentitud y creo que aún estoy en proceso de asimilarlo —declaró sincerándose por primera vez con alguien. Hubiera preferido hacerlo con Loki, él mejor que nadie lo entendería, fue él quien le dijo que habían muchas cosas que Odín no compartía con ellos, su hermano lo descifró antes, pero entendía el motivo por el que prefirió callarlo. Asgard podía ser demasiado cómodo en la actualidad, tanta belleza y riqueza podía llegar a cegar.

—¿Qué pasó ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad. Thor siempre fue orgulloso y fuerte, cuando llegó de Svartalfheim notó miedo en sus ojos, un miedo que comprobó, desde que llegaron ahí, había aumentado la firmeza de sus acciones. Su amigo volvía a ser el de antes, pero incluso en una versión mejorada.

—También quisiera saberlo —musitó, sospechando que el único que podía aclarar aquello era su hermano, pero sabía jamás le diría la verdad. Ya mintió al decir que fue una alucinación por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza y sus heridas producto de la caída, no había motivo para dudar de sus palabras cuando todo apuntaba a que tenía la razón, excepto que el mismo desconcierto que experimentó después del encuentro con esa desagradable criatura, lo vio reflejado en los ojos del menor, no le dio importancia en ese momento, pero ahora se arrepentía de no enfrentarlo antes. Ahora era tarde.

—Volstagg no ha dejado de comer y beber. —Le trajo de vuelta a la realidad con su comentario—. Está nervioso —anunció lo evidente.

Se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas y al voltear vieron a Hogun bajar de un grande roble que estaba a su espalda.

—Loki dice que no ha percibido ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal, solo algún par de criaturas de peso inferior al esperado. —Se dirigió a Thor para que decidiera si debían continuar, la luz pronto alcanzaría hasta el último rincón de su mundo.

Odinson asintió, era el primer día en que implementaban aquel plan, sería contar con mucha suerte si algo sucedía, tendrían que continuar insistiendo si querían lograrlo.

—Bien, avisa a Loki que puede regresar a la cabaña, nosotros vamos por Volstagg y nos vemos ahí en un par de minutos.

El guerrero de apariencia enigmática lo observó con prudencia.

—Sé que también lo percibieron, pero si se lo preguntan, no. Es la primera vez que el bosque y las montañas se mantienen en tal quietud, algo raro está pasando.

Thor miró a Fandral en un acuerdo mutuo, tenían que tener cuidado, más cuando no sabían a qué se enfrentaban con exactitud, por eso el hijo de Odín tenía que aclarar un par de cosas cuanto antes.

El Vanir regresó por la misma dirección, pero en está ocasión sin trepar los árboles, ya el cielo se estaba pintando de un azul cada vez más claro.

—Vamos —se dirigió a su amigo—, detengamos a Volstagg.

A lo lejos se veía al guerrero con una jarra empinada en sus labios y por las comisuras resbalaba el líquido que aparentaba ser cerveza, pero no lo era del todo, tenía el olor, pero no nublaba sus sentidos al contener un ingrediente que encapsulaba el alcohol e impedía los efectos que caracterizaban a la bebida. Las propiedades de aquel ingrediente secreto las había descubierto el propio Volstagg al experimentar con diferentes condimentos y fue corroborada por Loki que investigó posibles efectos secundarios y analizó la reacción con el alcohol descartando posibles peligros. No podían permitir que el guerrero se enfrentara a alguna clase de amenaza sin estar plenamente consciente, pero igual sabían que quizá Atali no se acercaría a un guerrero con sus cinco sentidos alerta.

 **[...]**

—Esperar a que caiga la noche, esperar a que Atali aparezca, ¿creen que es lo único que podemos hacer? —cuestionó el mayor de los Odinson.

—El rey envió a dos espías que filtraron toda clase de información, desde sectas secretas, hasta los movimientos de cada jerarquía Vanir, incluso añadieron fichas de las bestias que habitan este mundo, descartando a la mayoría por permanecer fuera del rango de pueblos y aldeas, no creo que seamos capaces de encontrar más de lo que ellos ya investigaron —habló Volstagg relatando todo lo que leyó antes de su llegada a Vanaheim.

—Pero también cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de seres que no están relacionados con este mundo. —Observó a los ojos a cada uno de los que estaba ahí. Fandral no podía ceder, su cabeza se negaba a creer rumores absurdos, simplemente repelía aquello a pesar de las palabras que Thor le dedicó en el bosque, no terminaba de convencerle la situación.

—¿Quiénes? Los humanos y los enanos no tienen la capacidad para armar algo de esta magnitud y amenazar las tropas que se encargan de proteger los nueve mundos, los elfos de luz son seres amistosos, todo lo contrario a los elfos oscuros, que por cierto, están extintos —dijo Hogun quien siempre prefería mantenerse al margen, pero se trataba de su mundo y él mismo había analizado cualquier otra posibilidad, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo todo apuntaba a que quizá esos rumores cargaban más verdad de lo que todos creían. Atali pertenecía a los Jotuns, tal vez algunos de ellos estaban ayudándola, pero ¿cómo un par de gigantes de hielo pasarían desapercibidos? Era imposible si consideraban su tamaño.

El rubio espadachín quería refutar aquello, quería decirles que debía haber algo que estaban pasando por alto y con esperanza miró las esmeraldas del único que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, Loki pensaba diferente al resto, quizá él había notado algo que ellos ignoraron y Fandral lo observó con gesto suplicante.

—Thor, no es que podamos hacer más, nuestro padre —una sonrisa descompuesta se coló en su rostro, le sabía amarga la última palabra—, Odín nos dio toda la información, sabemos lo que debemos de hacer y eso es esperar, es la única forma. Ya después descubriremos de quién se trata.

—¿Puedo ser yo la carnada en esta ocasión? —Hogun tomó a todos por sorpresa.

El mayor de los hermanos bajó la mirada pensando en si era buena idea. En realidad no sabía nada a ciencia cierta, quizá se trataba de algún grupo que vigilaba por días los alrededores de la aldea, si era así entonces notarían que Volstagg era siempre el que permanecía vagando en solitario, pero igual ya ellos habrían descubierto que alguien más estaba allí; siendo cuatro cubriendo el perímetro era imposible que aquello sucediera, no se trataban de seres en iguales condiciones a las suyas, había algo detrás, algo desconocido, por eso es que guardias, guerreros e incluso hechiceros no podían atrapar lo que se escondía en las profundidades de aquel mundo.

—Creo que no importa quién sea de nosotros, al final lo que enfrentamos es algo que sobrepasa nuestra naturaleza —los presentes gruñeron en protesta, Thor no podía rendirse con tanta facilidad, pero aún no terminada de hablar—: Por eso debemos actuar con ello en mente, es la única forma.

—¿Cambiaremos de táctica? —Se atrevió a preguntar Volstagg.

—Es necesario, tanto cómo lo es que todos tengan cuidado. —No quería que ellos enfrentaran algo como lo que él vivió en Svartalfheim.

 **[...]**

Lo primero que hicieron fue aceptar que se trataba de Atali, para pararse con firmeza primero tenía que haber algo debajo de sus pies. Así fue aquello, confiaron en que se trataba de la primogénita de Ymir. No fue fácil, era casi una locura hacerlo, pero creyeron en las palabras de Thor.

—Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes, necesito que se concentren en las tareas que les serán asignadas, hablamos de vidas las que están en juego, de nuestros hermanos Vanir —observó a Hogun que permanecía atento—, el rey ordenó vigilar hasta descubrir la causa de los asesinatos, pero no lo haremos más por ahora. —Sabía que no sería sencillo, estaba pidiendo de nuevo más y rebasando los límites—. Podríamos dividir el grupo en dos, unos buscan más información de Atali y otros vigilan, pero es arriesgado hacerlo de esa forma, por eso todos nos dedicaremos a investigar.

—La biblioteca más grande la tiene Asgard, ¿regresaremos? —cuestionó Fandral.

—No, ahí no encontraremos mucho de los Jotuns, lo mejor sería buscar en su propio mundo.

—¿Estás loco? —Loki lo miró con diversión—, en cuanto pongamos un pie ahí seremos descubiertos por Laufey y Odín te castigará de nuevo por ir a uno de los mundos que están prohibidos.

—Lo sé, además se necesita de Heimdall para lograr llegar a su mundo, a menos que...

—¿Thor? —le llamó Volstagg con un mal presentimiento.

—Podrían darme un momento a solas con Loki —pidió tragando su orgullo, no había otra forma si querían lograrlo.

Los tres guerreros se miraron entre sí y asintieron con duda, retirándose sin entender qué era aquello que el rubio tenía que hablar con su hermano en ese momento, podrían resolverlo en cuanto todo esto acabara.

—Asumes que conozco un portal a Jotunheim, estás equivocado.

—Sé que existe —habló con seguridad—, sé que tú eres uno de los pocos que lo conoce con exactitud. Me llevaste a Svartalfheim, es obvio que también podrías hacerlo al mundo de los gigantes de hielo.

—¿Planeas que vuelva apostar contigo la confianza de Odín? ¿Eres tan soberbio que no te importa arrastrar a todos con tal de que padre te de unas palmadas en la espalda? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿No tuviste suficiente con la indiferencia del rey?

—Está vez será diferente, solo iremos los dos, tenemos que hacerlo, es la única forma. —No quería suplicarle, quería que entendiera.

—¿En qué será diferente? —preguntó con desprecio.

—Volstagg, Fandral y Hogun cubrirán nuestras espaldas, ellos se encargarán de asegurar que padre no se entere. —Tenía un plan, esa era la gran diferencia, aprendió la primera vez, está vez no actuaría solo por impulso.

El menor notó la determinación de sus palabras, sabía que los otros tres harían cuanto Thor les pidiera, incluso si arriesgaban algo tan valioso como su honor en Asgard, así era el rubio, ese era el efecto que causaba en los demás, pero no en él.

—Bien —respondió. « _No te equivoques, no lo hago por ti, tengo mis razones para querer investigar más a esa raza, raza a la que también pertenezco y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer más allá de ser los que perdieron contra Odín_ »—. Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se aseguró de mantener su rostro sin expresión.

—Cuando este drama llegue a su fin, padre te felicitará y serás la criatura más feliz de todo Yggdrasil.

—¿Quieres el crédito? Lo tendrás, no me interesa —habló con voz gélida.

Loki sonrió, él no era tan simple, sabía que aquel plan le dejaba en desventaja, más que admiración traería problemas al desvelar sus secretos.

—No, no deseo que el método que utilicemos sea expuesto, será nuestro secreto. Y tú, hermano, mentirás.

* * *

 **N/A:** El último capítulo del año, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Si tienen alguna duda, sobre Atali, sobre lo que escribí, no duden en preguntar, trataré de desarrollar la historia lo más clara posible, es la primera vez que hago algo de este estilo y me ayudaría mucho saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Fue la psicología de Loki la que me animó a escribir este fic, recuerdo que vi un par de entrevistas donde Tom explicaba al personaje que interpretó, me pareció tan fascinante, y discúlpenme sino es solo sexo, quiero intentar ahondar en sus sentimientos, quisiera poder interpretarlos, quizá soy muy mala en ello y soy la primera en reconocerlo, pero quiero intentarlo y hubo una pregunta que me dejó pensando mucho, ¿Loki odia o ama a Thor? Si ustedes gustan tanto del personaje como yo, sabrán que es una pregunta un poco complicada, sé que en los cómics es otra historia, pero al menos las películas dejan esa incertidumbre, entonces quiero hacer de esa pregunta algo central. ¿Por qué parece que Loki lucha con dos sentimientos opuestos? Soy algo obvia y quizá ya saben a dónde voy, de hecho la reseña del fic casi contesta esa pregunta, pero haré el intento por dejarlo claro, y sí, sí es una historia romántica, de hecho cuando comience el romance quizá será un tanto empalagoso, entonces mis propósitos para el 2018 son algo ambiciosos, quiero terminar esta historia con los propósitos iniciales, que era, hacer que la locura de Loki tuviera una justificación.


	9. La fortaleza de Utgard, parte I

**La fortaleza de Utgard, parte I.**

* * *

« _Loki Laufeyson, ¿no sabes que el conocimiento es más que poder? ¿Eres realmente digno de poseerle? Yo solo veo a un cobarde_ ».

Sí, puede que haya estado aterrado, pero no pasó por alto que lo llamó Laufeyson en lugar de Odinson. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Loki era el hijo de un rey, de uno que perdió contra Odín.

¿Por qué el rey de Asgard se hizo con el hijo de su oponente? ¿Fue una clase de castigo? ¿Qué pretendía al criarlo como a su propio hijo, como un igual ante Thor y no como a un sirviente?

Tal vez lo entendería por él mismo al visitar Jotunheim, podría por fin darle un nombre al sentimiento que crecía en su interior. Necesitaba saber el motivo por el cuál El Padre de Todos lo había adoptado y por qué lo ocultó ante todos, debía existir una razón, quería descubrirla para saber qué pensar de todo lo que en ese momento le atormentaba.

 **[...]**

Su hermano era un gran mentiroso, tenía un poder increíble para controlar su propia lengua, a veces incluso no necesitaba de su magia para completar sus propósitos, con solo abrir la boca ya tenía el triunfo asegurado. ¿Qué le había llevado a pedir que tomara su lugar? Tenía un mal presentimiento de ello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó ocultando su desconcierto.

Con su mano hizo un movimiento para restarle importancia y se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien en su momento.

—Habla claro —le exigió al mirar su expresión burlesca.

Sabía que desde aquella vez en el lago Thor no hacía más que evitarlo y tratarlo con indiferencia.

—Estoy siendo claro, quiero que mientas. Y tú solo tienes que elegir si lo harás cuando sea la ocasión, o prefieres no hacerlo y nos quedamos aquí vigilando.

Bien, era un buen trato, los dos obtenían lo que tanto querían, pero igual perdían algo.

—La última vez no te delaté con Odín, no lo haría en esta ocasión. —Se aseguró de recordarle.

—Lo sé, pero la mentira que dirás no es solo al rey. —Observó el debate interno que enfrentaba el otro.

Confiar ya no le resultaba natural como antes. Nunca creyó que un día llegaría a dudar de acceder por completo a todo lo que le pidiera el menor, porque a decir verdad fueron pocas las veces que pidió algo y al descubrirlo comprendió que quizá desde antes ya estaba siendo engañado.

—Está bien, diré lo que sea que tengas en mente, pero me ayudarás a ir al hogar de los Gigantes de Hielo.

—Tenemos suerte, sé cómo ir de Asgard a Jotunheim y viceversa. —Sonrió y el rubio no pudo evitar imitarle, aquello solo significaba que no tendrían que preocuparse por regresar con ayuda de Odín.

Tenía que darse un lujo que no poseía, pero era vital para que todo saliera bien.

—Loki —se había mantenido recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, en un gesto inconsciente que denotaba cautela y rompiendo con su propio recelo se acercó hasta quedar frente al otro—, confiaré en ti, pero ¿tú podrás hacerlo con nosotros? Sabes que no funcionará a menos que seas honesto.

Con gesto despectivo observó la mano que le ofrecía Thor.

—No puedes evitar ser tan correcto ¿cierto?, incluso aunque tengas que ignorar la incomodidad que te provoco.

—Esto no se trata de nosotros —no bajó la mano ante su claro rechazo—, ahora solo importa la confianza que como guerreros de Asgard...

—Me gusta cómo suena la palabra _nosotros_ en tus labios —dijo con una mueca de diversión interrumpiendo el discurso del otro y tomó la mano contraria con la suya.

Fue un simple roce que se sintió muy cálido, le dio vergüenza ese efecto que provocó en él y de un movimiento rápido se apartó. ¿Qué pasaba con su cuerpo al reaccionar así con su hermano menor? ¿Por qué ahora era diferente el tocarlo solo un poco?

 **[...]**

Llegar a la fortaleza de Utgard, ese era su objetivo.

Todos de nueva cuenta guardaron sus armas en la nave para regresar a Asgard, el plan inicial cambió más rápido de lo que cualquiera imaginaría, con cuatro días en el mundo de los Vanir y sin solucionar el problema volvieron sobre sus pasos.

Heimdall protegía su mundo, cuidándolo siempre de cualquier ataque. Pero ellos no tenían intenciones de causar algún daño, por eso no serían detectados con facilidad, su presencia podría confundirse con la de un Aesir más; de lo que sí tenían que esconderse sería de cualquier otro guardia que al reconocerlos informara al Rey.

Llegaron por el límite del mar donde se desborda al vacío, en dirección a una pequeña isla que no pertenecía a nadie y no había sido proclamaba por ningún otro habitante, ahí construyeron un bote que los llevaría al castillo.

Sería imposible llegar hasta su meta sin ser descubiertos, por eso los tres guerreros se encargaron de inmovilizar a todos los que custodiaban el palacio e interferían, todo ello bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

Loki y Thor se apresuraron a ingresar al castillo, procurando pasar inadvertidos, pero si alguien los reconocía, con rapidez y eficacia eran derribados y con una sustancia que prepararon con anterioridad Fandral y Hogun, dejaban inconscientes a los guardias, después Volstagg los escondía para que no yacieran en medio de los pasillos y alertaran a los demás guerreros.

Al final los hermanos Odinson corrieron por un pasillo que los llevó frente a una sólida pared.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el mayor con desesperación, temía que después de todo Loki no fuera capaz de llevarlos al otro mundo.

—Calla. —Le observó por encima del hombro mientras colocaba sus manos en una posición extraña. Sus labios se abrieron pronunciando palabras que Thor no logró comprender.

Se abrió un pasadizo alto y un poco estrecho. Sin importarle la reacción del otro Loki se adelantó, el rubio saliendo de su asombro tomó una antorcha y lo siguió de cerca fascinado por lo sencillo que parecía aquello. Pero el camino no era uno muy corto y antes de doblar una esquina y perder de vista la entrada, la pared volvió a cerrarse y solo el fuego astral iluminó aquel abismo en el que se habrían envuelto. Conforme avanzaban notaban la temperatura bajar y la escarcha acumularse en el suelo, continuaron hasta que vislumbraron la tenue luz de las estrellas que ofrecía a la distancia. El frío era un poco insoportable para Thor y trató de no tiritar.

Salieron de una gigantesca montaña, la región entera parecía estar rodeada de ellas. Thor aseguró la antorcha a una pequeña grieta de una roca cercana al portal.

—¿Habías estado aquí antes? —No le pasó desapercibida la familiaridad con la que se desenvolvía Loki, pero no era precisamente por lo que creía.

—Tal vez —habló sin intenciones de confesar algo más.

—No se ve tan desolado como Svartalfheim, pero...

—¿Aun así no tiene el brillo de Asgard? Ningún mundo resplandecerá tanto, Asgard es como el cuento de hadas que Odín se encargó de hacer realidad.

—Te equivocas —lo observó—, el universo depara muchos secretos y puede que haya algún mundo más deslumbrante. —Los ojos azules brillaron y el azabache se sintió un poco débil.

—Por supuesto.

Avanzaron entre construcciones deterioradas, con los sentidos alertas al menor indicio de movimiento externo a ellos. Loki miró de reojo la expresión de Thor e identificó enseguida lo que buscaba. Sí, había cierta presunción reflejada en su semblante. Era normal, estaban en un mundo que había sido dominado por su padre y para Thor los Jotuns no eran rivales, quizá hasta podría asegurar que los consideraba seres inferiores. Después de todo Thor seguía siendo arrogante y ese era uno de sus puntos débiles, _debilidad de la que Loki se burlaría_.

 _ **«**_ _—¡Largo de aquí debilucho! —Gritó un pequeño que se divertía junto a los demás jugando con espadas de madera—. ¡Ve a jugar con Sif!_

— _Cállate —le susurró al oído el chico que estaba más cerca de él—, es el hermano de Thor y si te escucha se enfadará con nosotros._

— _Sí, la última vez incluso Fandral nos dejó de hablar por un tiempo. —Reuniéndose, alrededor del pequeño que se había atrevido a correr a Loki, le informó que no era buena idea meterse con él._

— _¡Yo no necesito que Thor me defienda! —Llamó la atención de todos al alzar la voz, pero era tan delgado y pálido que los otros no pudieron contener la carcajada porque el hijo menor de Odín era más bajo que la mayoría de los niños de su edad y cuando se enojaba se ponía de puntillas para demostrar que iba muy en serio, pero solo ganaba lucir un poco más lamentable._

— _Si logras ganarnos a todos prometemos jugar contigo todo lo que quieras —le retó uno de los chicos._

 _Sif que se había mantenido detrás de la espalda de Loki jaló de su manga._

— _No importa, son estúpidos, vamos a buscar a Volstagg para que nos comparta de sus galletas, no pierdas el tiempo con ellos. —Con una mirada filosa observó a los niños que se comportaban de forma cruel._

 _El pequeño de cabellos azabache negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, él quería jugar con todos como su hermano mayor. Thor siempre que salía del castillo ya estaba siendo llamado por otros chicos para que se acercara y así divertirse. Él también quería que le hablaran y trataran con admiración._

— _Lo haré. —Se zafó del agarre de la pequeña y se acercó a los otros._

— _Bien, para que no tardemos tanto, todos participaremos a la vez —habló el chico que antes había advertido de no hacer enfadar a Thor._

— _¿Qué haremos? —preguntó entusiasmado._

— _Correremos hasta el inicio del bosque. Si eres el primero en llegar haremos lo que quieras._

 _Todos se observaron y asintieron de acuerdo. Trazando una línea en el suelo, se posicionaron detrás y uno de ellos comenzó una cuenta regresiva, al llegar al número cero todos salieron disparados en dirección a los grandes árboles que se alzaban a la distancia. Loki se esforzó en apretar el paso, pero fue inevitable que se quedara muy por detrás mientras veía las espaldas de los otros pequeños tomar ventaja. Fue el último en llegar, pudo a mitad de camino rendirse y correr del lado contrario para no admitir su derrota, pero ante todo no demostraría vulnerabilidad y enfrentaría cualquier cosa._

 _Cuando les dio alcance no encontró expresiones de burla._

— _Lo intentaste, y por eso te daremos una segunda oportunidad —dijo con tono misterioso el chico que al principio lo había tratado mal. Tal vez ahora reconocía que Loki podría ser tan genial como su hermano mayor._

— _¿Qué es? —En esta ocasión contuvo cualquier emoción y se concentró en recuperar el aire que perdió por correr tanto._

— _Dentro del bosque hay una piedra de oro mágica, si la traes aquí antes de que las luces de las estrellas iluminen... Ya sabes, podrás jugar con nosotros y elegir lo que quieras hacer._

 _No pudo evitar sentir desconfianza ante aquella propuesta, su padre quizá se enfadaría si se metía allí solo._

— _No, yo... Es un poco..._

— _No seas cobarde, Thor lo ha hecho cientos de veces —aseguró un chico con expresión altanera._

— _Pero recuerda que es Loki, él no es tan fuerte como su hermano o como nosotros._

— _Tienes razón, quizá el Rey se ponga furioso por hacer que su hijo, el débil, haga algo tan peligroso._

 _Los pequeños continuaron hablando de lo grandioso que era Thor y lo delicado que era Loki a comparación. El menor odiaba eso, odiaba que todos fueran más fuertes que él._

— _Está bien, lo voy a hacer. —Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque._

— _¡Espera! —Gritó un chico—. ¡Es demasiado para ti, mejor olvídalo!_

 _Pero su voz se fue apagando lentamente en sus oídos, les demostraría que no era ningún niño frágil a pesar de su apariencia. Tal vez no tuviera un peso "normal" ni la estatura "adecuada", pero era muy valiente e inteligente y aunque no fuera tan alto y llenito como ellos, él podría ser mejor._

 _Fue cuidadoso de no pisar alguna serpiente, y como el terreno era muy húmedo se mantuvo atento para no resbalar, pero mirase donde mirase nunca encontraba la dichosa piedra de oro. Pronto el cielo se fue tornando de un azul oscuro y decidió que era mejor regresar, pero el bosque había adquirido otro aspecto, se veía tenebroso y después de intentar seguir las estrellas para guiarse y encontrarse aún más perdido se rindió y se dejó caer en el hueco que se formaba en las raíces de un árbol. Sus pensamientos se tornaron pesimistas y se puso a llorar. No lloraba porque estaba perdido y alguna bestia pudiera encontrarlo y devorarlo, no lloraba por no ser capaz de encontrar la piedra mágica o porque no les ganó a esos niños. Lloraba porque era muy injusto ser el hermano pequeño de Thor y porque a pesar de eso no quería a ningún otro niño como hermano, solo él, pero era triste siempre ser comparado y quedar en desventaja todo el tiempo._

— _¡Loki ven aquí! —lo llamó Thor con expresión furiosa._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —Secó con sus mangas sus mejillas y sorbió por la nariz._

— _¡¿Que hago aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —Lo tomó con algo de brusquedad del brazo para ponerlo de pie y comenzar a caminar de regreso a la ciudad._

— _Me encontraste... ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Estaba atónito y no lograba procesar la situación—. ¡¿Tú encontraste la piedra mágica?! —Se detuvo de golpe obligando al rubio a detenerse._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? —Lo observó confundido—. ¿Eso estabas buscando?, ¿por eso te metiste al bosque? —Había recriminación en su voz—. Loki, como puedes ser tan ingenuo para hacer algo así de tonto. Sif me dijo que te fuiste con unos chicos y que después los vio regresar, pero ya no estabas con ellos._

 _No pensó que recibiría una mirada de reprobación por parte del mayor._

— _¿Nunca la encontraste?... ¿La piedra?_

— _Deja de decir eso, no sé de qué hablas y mejor apresurémonos si no quieres que padre descubra que te perdiste por estar buscando una tonta piedra._

 _Su hermano era increíble y él era tan débil e insignificante._

— _Thor, ¿quieres jugar conmigo con las espadas de madera? —preguntó con timidez._

— _No, no eres bueno en eso, mejor otra cosa..._

 _Continuó diciendo algo, pero se sintió aturdido y no logró escuchar más. Observó la espalda de su hermano que iba delante de él tomando su muñeca para arrastrarlo y caminar más rápido. Thor era mayor por poco, la mayoría de veces creía que se entendían bien porque esa diferencia de edad no era tan grande, pero ¿por qué el rubio era tan alto, o era que Loki era muy pequeño? ¿Por qué su piel parecía muy pálida a comparación de todos ahí en Asgard? ¿Por qué no podía cargar más que su propio peso y correr tan rápido como la mayoría?_ _ **»**_

Había solo una forma de exponer esa debilidad, _la arrogancia_ , de aprovecharse de ella y de paso demostrar lo idiota que podrían ser todos. Aquel niño pequeño, tan frágil que todos se deleitaban el echárselo en cara, ahora ese pequeño insignificante haría perder el control al ser que todos admiraban, al que veían como el futuro gran rey, aquel que era la representación perfecta de un Aesir, Thor, el gran hijo de Odín caería tan bajo por alguien como él, la representación contraria y de la que todos se rieron, _caería por Loki_.


	10. La fortaleza de Utgard, parte II

**La fortaleza de Utgard, parte II.**

* * *

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos, más cerca de lo que jamás estuvo, pero algo no andaba bien. La ignorancia puede ser mejor opción, desconocer su origen quizá le garantice felicidad. ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿No es aquella falsa ilusión a la que se aferra como si de no hacerlo caería a una especie de infierno en vida? Bueno, tenía miedo. _Permítanle no siempre estar bajo control._

 **[...]**

Un puente colgante, tres Jotuns en la torre izquierda, otros dos en la derecha, cuatro frente a la gran puerta, dos horas para irrumpir, encontrar información secreta de aquel mundo, leerla, memorizar lo más relevante y ellos en realidad disponían con prácticamente nada de tiempo para armar una estrategia ingeniosa.

—Debiste dormir cuando tuviste oportunidad —murmuró más para sí, ya era demasiado tarde para advertirle al menor.

—No te preocupes, aún tengo energía. —Desaparecieron, pero las huellas que dejaban sus pasos los delataban. Tenían que andar con cuidado.

—Intenta no llamar la atención —le aconsejó lo obvio, demasiado acostumbrado a dar órdenes y un poco impotente ante la situación.

Loki quería suspirar, pero de hacerlo quizá lo arruinaría.

 **[...]**

Lograron ingresar con éxito, la fortaleza era de impresionante tamaño, con paredes sólidas y pasillos sombríos, se sentían como roedores. Se sumaron al silencio y con paciencia infinita buscaron hasta en el último rincón. La habitación con cerradura llamó su atención, claro, era la única con una. El rubio sonrió satisfecho al verla, la tomó entre sus manos y con un fuerte apretón la destruyó.

—Creo haber escuchado claramente, de tus labios, que actuáramos con prudencia —susurró Loki.

—Sí, pero entre más rápido salgamos menos sospecharán de nosotros —dijo mientras recargaba su peso en la puerta y con un gesto le indicó a Loki que lo siguiera.

Dentro no estaba más cálido, de hecho tuvo la impresión de que allí surgía el frío mismo. Al cerrar el hechizo de Loki se desvaneció, era poderoso, pero tenía un límite y se estaba acercando peligrosamente.

Era curiosa la forma en que las partículas que flotaban en el aire parecían contener luz propia, una de color azul. Sin mediar palabra observaron el interior. Era una sala inmensa, con pilas de libros en el suelo y una fina capa de polvo cubriendo todo. Thor enseguida se agachó y hojeó el primero a su alcance. En cambio, Loki se quedó ahí de pie, agudizando sus sentidos y percibiendo la energía que provenía de los libros, la que emanaba de la materia con que fue creada, pero sobre todo, intentó identificar aquella que permaneció impregnada de otros seres al tocar las hojas, al ser descubierto su contenido, toda combinación de emociones de la que una pequeña parte se adhirió como segunda piel. Fue una especie de pergamino el que le atrajo, se acercó con la sensación de querer destruirlo antes de leerlo.

—Démonos prisa —apremió al ver al menor titubear.

¿Cómo es que un Jotun como él no tenía la figura apropiada de su raza? Era el hijo de Laufey, pero ¿quién era su madre? Por un momento todo a su alrededor se desdibujó, solo existía el pergamino y él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Elevó un poco la voz al sentirse ignorado—. No es el momento adecuado para gastar una de tus jugarretas...

Se mantuvo muy quieto, perdido entre mil pensamientos, abrumado por nuevas ideas que aparecían sin consideración en su mente y con espíritu subyugado permaneció así hasta que el calor de Thor lo envolvió.

—Loki. —Lo tomó del brazo y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó al regresar a la realidad.

—Aún no... —Lo observó con atención, lucía agotado, de los cinco era el menor quién más había trabajado, utilizó su magia en todo momento, no quería ser indiferente a su esfuerzo—. Quédate junto a la puerta, si escuchas algo me avisas, yo estaré buscando.

—Hay mucho material para ti solo, y después de todo, yo me entiendo mejor con los libros. —Sonó convincente.

—Lo sé —admitió y lo soltó, pero se prometió que cuando salieran de aquel mundo y regresaran de Vanaheim, lo haría tomar un descanso.

Continuaron en su búsqueda, con el tiempo medido y sin pasar nada por alto. Almacenando en sus memorias aquello que creían relevante. Loki escondió en uno de sus bolsillos el pergamino.

 **[...]**

El camino de regreso a Asgard les tomó más tiempo, una tormenta azotó aquel gélido mundo. Los tres guerreros ya los esperaban y juntos regresaron a la isla por la nave.

 **[...]**

El aire del que gozaban los Vanir era reconfortante, ese mundo a comparación del suyo podría considerarse como mejor. Jotunheim, el mundo de los gigantes de hielo, era habitado por una raza que fue temible y poderosa, el frío y las imponentes montañas los hizo lucir amenazantes y formidables, ahora solo como desafortunados, una pobre raza sin parte ni suerte.

Llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para utilizarlos como almohada, con los ojos cerrados incitó a que le embargara el sueño, pero este parecía rehusarse a llegar. La ansiedad aumentaba y le impedía relajarse para conciliar el tan merecido descanso. No era novedad lo mucho que ponía de sí para ayudar a Asgard, todos podrían considerar su cooperación como odiosa, no los culpaba, era el ser más taimado de entre los Aesir, pero al final no podía dejar de planear y opinar para solucionar cualquier situación que enfrentara el mundo donde creció. Estaba en su naturaleza resguardar lo que creía suyo.

¿Debía leer el pergamino? ¿Descubriría algo que realmente quería saber? Resignándose a que no podría hacer nada bien hasta por fin terminar con todas las dudas que le carcomían, se armó de valor y asegurándose que los otros dormían profundamente, se fue a un rincón de la habitación donde desenrolló aquel viejo pedazo de papel que podría cambiar por completo su razón de existencia.

De pequeños Odín les enseñó, a Thor y a él, a interpretar diferentes lenguas, nunca creyó que el motivo por el cuál se le daba tan bien el de los gigantes tuviera un significado oculto. Quizá si tenía contacto directo con uno de ellos algo en su cuerpo reaccionaría, tal vez si poseía el poder del cofre de los antiguos inviernos se accionaría alguna clase de energía oculta en su interior, y él por fin encajaría por completo.

Dejó de pensar y se concentró en la escasa información que robó:

 _«Loki hijo del rey Laufey y de Farbauti. Las nornas de los gigantes reservaron una vida para él llena de vicisitudes, condenado a enfrentar una serie de circunstancias cambiantes, eventos alternativos que son favorables y adversos, positivos y negativos, buenos y malos, desdicha y honor a un precio desconocido, sin forma de controlar, una desgracia para el reino. Las tres nornas que vigilan el pozo y procuran las raíces de Yggdrasil, Urd (pasado), Verdandi (presente, devenir) y Skuld (futuro, intenciones) decidieron que Loki Laufeyson estaba destinado a traer calamidades. Su padre decidió abandonarlo durante la guerra en uno de los templos para dejarlo morir por su inusual tamaño y su porvenir fatídico. Al perder la guerra buscó su cadáver, pero no lo halló y ahora se desconoce su paradero, se considera muerto para todos los Jotuns que sobrevivieron. »_

 **[...]**

Thor mandó a todos a descansar y como la primera noche de su misión, él se encargó de vigilar y velar por ellos. Ya no temía a Atali, sabía de qué forma enfrentarla, y quizá, todo aquel caos se resolvería en poco tiempo. Escuchó el viento susurrar de aquella extraña forma y la rama ceder un poco ante un nuevo peso.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que vayas a dormir? —Intentó sonar severo, pero no escuchó respuesta y giró para ver al menor.

Ya sabía que era él, pensó que se debía a que inconscientemente reconocía el ritmo de su respiración, uno apacible, podría ser que se tratara de su olor, que su nariz lo percibía con facilidad, o quizá simplemente se debía a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, largos siglos como hermanos.

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron en la oscuridad, su piel blanca en contraste, en completo silencio como nunca creyó algún día podría permanecer.

Había una pequeña voz en su cabeza, una que contradecía sus pensamientos, Thor quería apartar la mirada, pero el azul glacial brilló ante Loki.

El más delgado mantenía las manos detrás de su espalda, con una fina capa de ropa encima, aquella que utilizaba debajo de su traje, tenía la punta de su nariz y de sus dedos muy helados, su cabello danzaba por su cara con libertad. Esta vez no había una intención oculta en sus actos, no quería molestar a Thor como antes lo hizo, no deseaba jugar fingiendo que no le aterraba perder o ganar. Solo anheló verlo, como una necesidad que surgió sin aviso, quizá algún consuelo al saber que su destino estaba pactado, que su padre prefirió matarlo, que era una pesada carga para cualquiera que se quedara a su lado. Nadie querría a alguien como a Loki, ¿quién podría confiar en semejante ser inestable? No iba a lamentarse y maldecir, no pretendía causar pena ni conmover al mayor con su tristeza. Tan solo quería mirarlo, mirarlo tanto hasta que sus ojos no lo soportaran y por fin cayera en la inconsciencia.

—Gracias por llevarme a Jotunheim, por confiar en mi plan... —No era capaz de continuar hablando cuando Loki carecía de expresión.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Esa voz le gritaba que intentara regresarle a su forma habitual, pero no sabía cómo. _Ya no era igual, ya no era su hermano._ Concluyó.Negó con la cabeza para apartar aquel pensamiento.

—Anda, necesitamos de tu ayuda mañana, es mejor que recuperes fuerzas. —Giró la cabeza en dirección al bosque y pretendió olvidar a Loki.

—Thor, ¿el hijo de un enemigo podría ser tu amigo?

Su entrecejo se arrugó.

—No lo creo, no tiene sentido... A menos que ninguno sepa la verdadera identidad del contrario.

—¿Y si uno lo sabe? —preguntó con calma.

—Creo que sus intenciones podrían con facilidad cambiar —guardó silencio unos segundos y después continuó explicando—, la amistad tendría la cualidad de ser frágil, con solo un golpe todo podría invertirse.

Meditó en silencio sus palabras, no comprendía a Odín, tomando algo más que el cofre, sino, también a uno de los gigantes. ¿Qué tramaba?

—¿Pasó algo contigo? —Se atrevió a cuestionarle.

Sonrió y contrario a lo que esperaba dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña. Por encima del hombro habló:

—Los Jotuns son impredecibles, será mejor que estemos preparados para mañana.


	11. Hermano

**Hermano**

* * *

 _ **Beta reader:**_ _G. Mauvaise_

Con pasos tambaleantes Hogun continúa adentrándose al bosque. De la punta de sus dedos cuelga una botella a punto de quedar vacía, pero no la soltará, quiere prolongar la sensación que adormece su cuerpo y beber la última gota cuando sienta que de nuevo la realidad le acecha.

El canto nocturno de la naturaleza le resulta increíble, las hojas siendo acariciadas por el viento, los insectos, las pequeñas y las grandes bestias, el río que parece estar cada vez más cerca, todo le atrae, y evitando tropezar se sostiene de las enormes rocas y de los gruesos troncos. « _Allá voy_ », piensa reiteradamente. « _Voy contigo, mi amada_ ».

Se estremece cuando siente su aliento en la nuca y gira tan rápido para tomarla en sus brazos, pero no hay nadie. Está completamente solo, y lo comprende.

No es muy claro lo que hizo para estar allí, ni tampoco el motivo. Solo sabe que estaba en el límite del pueblo conversando con los otros. _¿Qué hablaban? ¿Qué dijeron?_ Por alguna razón lo olvidó, aunque no importa, ahora lo único en lo que puede pensar es en encontrarla. _¿A quién?_ « _A ella_ ». _Por supuesto._ La razón de su existencia, la que esperó por tanto tiempo, al motivo por el cuál abría los ojos por la mañana. Todo valió la pena, todo si esa noche podía verla. Estaba en su instinto, estaba escrito en algún lugar, estaba predicho que ese día regresaría a su lado. Nunca debió apartarse, jamás debió permitir que lo separaran de su lado; Asgard era el culpable de que ahora no pueda hallarla, él debió quedarse ahí por siempre, hasta por fin tener la fortuna de mirarla. La amaba, la amaba tan profundamente, tan intensamente que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y solo gritó. Un sonido desgarrador sale de sus labios para llamarla, su pecho quema, su alma entera está bramando, todo el tiempo debió estar con ella. Ahora, el tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla le está matando lentamente. Cada una de sus partículas se destruye, están suplicando por ella, porque estuviera ahí con él, porque lo perdonara y lo refugiara en su regazo.

Se tira al suelo al no soportar más y en sus puños toma la tierra en un acto de desesperación. Necesita sacar esa frustración, quiere morir si ella lo rechaza.

— _Tranquilo_ —acaricia su cabeza con la dulzura que nunca antes recibió. Hogun intenta arrastrarse para estar más cerca, pero no es necesario, unos brazos delgados rodean su cuello—. _Está bien, ahora todo está bien_ —susurra. Su voz es preciosa, es sublime y él no merece tanto; comienza a golpear el suelo con las palmas de sus manos—. _Detente_ —lo toma de las muñecas y con una fuerza que no aparenta logra elevar sus brazos al cielo—. _No lo hagas más, todo está bien._

Sus párpados se vuelven pesados, pero su voluntad le regala unos segundos más para contemplar aquel rostro tan hermoso. Tiene unos ojos rojos que desprenden compasión, son brillantes y cree que está llorando con él. _Definitivamente no la merece, pero la necesita tanto que no puede negarse._

— _Dame tu corazón_ —alcanza a escuchar cuando está a punto de cerrar los ojos.

—Toma todo lo que quieras de mí —musita en el borde de la realidad y la inconsciencia.

 **[...]**

Los Vanir y los Aesir no siempre fueron razas aliadas. Hubo un tiempo en que lucharon, Hogun incluso tiene hermanos que detestan Asgard; algunos creen que los lazos fueron forzados por Odín. Él no entiende ese odio, para él ambos mundos se necesitan, se complementan. Recuerda cuando conoció a los hermanos Odinson, pensó al instante que jamás le agradarían, que eran unos niños petulantes y engreídos, pero la historia fue diferente, sus ojos se llenaron de admiración y sorprendentemente los de ellos también. Lucharon hombro con hombro, enfrentaron juntos adversarios poderosos, situaciones apremiantes, aventuras inolvidables. Ahora los apreciaba de una forma en que no ocupaba dar un nombre a lo que sentía, claro, seguía con más entusiasmo a Thor, y es que Loki poseía una personalidad extraña que en ocasiones los metía en problemas de la misma forma en que los sacaba de ellos, y eso no terminaba de convencerlo.

Los Aesir son una raza hermana para él, y sabe que para la gran mayoría de ellos también. Por eso está ahí, por ese motivo se encuentra ante Atali. Sus ojos carmín solo le revelan su destino, en realidad, su inexistente futuro. Debió ser más inteligente, más audaz y más fuerte. Está atado e incluso de no estarlo no podría moverse, porque sabe que está drogado, no es capaz siquiera de levantar un dedo. Pronto su corazón será arrancado de su pecho y entregado a un ser que desconoce. Su alma quedará a la deriva si tiene suerte; sino, probablemente esté con un cruel ser supremo. Lamenta ser tan débil, creyó que podría y la verdad es que perdió en el instante en que puso un pie en el bosque. Quizá había alguna clase de hechizo, ese tipo de hechizos que practican los que aborrecen al rey de Asgard y a su pueblo, es una pena que se aliaran a semejante criatura infernal.

Permitió que la duda se colara por los resquicios de su voluntad. Falló, le falló a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a su familia.

Aún con los ojos cerrados cree ver todo rojo, se imagina que es su propia sangre inundando su cuerpo. Solo escucha como Atali prepara una especie de ritual, al menos eso cree que hace. Una secuencia de sonidos muy bajos, casi lejanos, y su respiración le parece más ruidosa en comparación.

—¿Todavía quieres darme tu corazón? —se burla.

Es extraño, debe odiarla, pero su voz es como la de una niña, carente de fuerza.

—No te dolerá mucho, dolerá más cuando vuelvas a despertar —dice con fingida pena.

Creyó que Atali sería una criatura repulsiva, de cierta forma lo eran sus acciones, pero cuando entreabre los ojos continúa siendo de apariencia hermosa para él. Antes escuchó de seres que tomaban forma femenina para atraer a guerreros y así devorarlos, seres que una vez conseguían a su presa regresaban a su forma original. Normalmente se trataban de criaturas que casi podrían considerarse demonios. Pero Atali era diferente, su piel azul delataba su origen Jotun, sus ojos escarlata recordaban su descendencia. Para ser un gigante de hielo era muy pequeña, tanto que estaba seguro que él incluso le ganaba por unas cuantas pulgadas.

—Me alegra que ya puedas observar la función —sonríe y tiene la impresión que es muy inocente como para causarle algún daño—. Tus amigos no te salvarán, no se pueden comparar a mí. Deberían saber cuándo rendirse.

Ella está equivocada, Thor, Loki, Fandral y Volstagg jamás se darían por vencidos, las miles hazañas que vivieron juntos le enseñaron que la victoria consistía en intentarlo o morir. Y él lo intentó, solo deseaba que Atali se conformara con él y dejara a los otros en paz. No se rendirían, pero podían conseguir más tiempo y armar un plan. « _Un plan_ », recuerda, claro, ellos tienen ya un plan.

 **[...]**

De ellos cinco, Loki era el único que utilizaba magia; gracias a su madre conocía perfectamente el poder de los Vanir, pero con todo, no lograba descifrar el hechizo que prevalecía en el bosque. Fue necesario que permanecieran dos semanas ahí para que el menor se familiarizara con esa fuerza astral. Estaba desesperado, el tiempo transcurría como agua y él no lograba comprender la magia que reinaba, veía el rostro de los demás y no podía más que presionarse, pero no funcionaba, entonces dejó de analizarla y simplemente permitió que aquel hechizo se apoderara de él. Entonces muy lentamente fue cobrando sentido.

 _Magia negra_.

Fue necesario que Loki rompiera un par de reglas, habló con Thor y acordaron que no había remedio, debía mancharse las manos para combatirlos.

Por su parte Thor, Volstagg y Fandral pintaron en su piel diferentes runas que los protegerían del poder de cualquier Jotun, ellos se encargarían de luchar y capturar a cualquier ser que estuviera detrás de los asesinatos. El rubio había encontrado poderosos símbolos que servirían para resguardarlos. No todo era seguro, la información de Atali era escasa, debían estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa.

Hogun fue otro caso, si él era la presa debía ser totalmente una. Cuando el día llegó lo dejaron a merced de Atali, desde la distancia observaron cómo era arrastrado por un poder descomunal, incluso Loki tuvo problemas para contener la magia que los incitaba a buscarla con demencia. Se encontraban a una distancia prudente, sin perder de vista a su amigo y a aquella hermosa criatura. Vieron a dos Jotuns llegar por Hogun y a uno de ellos cargarlo en su hombro. No eran tan grandes, pero poseían un porte ancestral que delataba los siglos de vida, quizá milenios, que llevaban de existencia. No era coherente pensar que sería fácil, pero ellos estaban tan preparados cómo fue posible, y no había marcha atrás.

 **[...]**

Los vieron entrar a una pequeña fortaleza escondida entre las hojas de miles de plantas que trepaban por las paredes. Esperaron hasta encontrar la oportunidad de atacar.

—Él estará bien —dice Fandral tomando del hombro a Thor. Podía percibir su desesperación por rescatar al Vanir.

Continúan escondidos a los ojos y sentidos de los gigantes. Loki mantiene arriba todas las barreras de magia para defenderlos del poder que sería capaz de delatar hasta el latir de su corazón. La luz comienza a inundar el bosque y aprovechan la debilidad al calor de los Jotuns para enfrentarlos.

Volstagg sale de la protección de la magia de Loki y corre en sentido contrario a la fortaleza. Enseguida es perseguido por los dos gigantes, al ver que Atali permanece custodiando a Hogun, el menor de los Odinson no se aparta de ahí, mientras Thor y Fandral van tras ellos; Loki expande el hechizo para que aún no descubran la presencia de los tres.

Utilizar magia negra es más sencillo, pero mantenerla conllevaba corromper el alma lentamente, era un sacrificio que podría no valer la pena.

El de ojos esmeraldas siente cuando atacan a los gigantes y libera el hechizo. Ahora Atali y sus hermanos saben que son cuatro. Confiando en que los otros tres se encargarán de acabar con los Jotuns, se apresura a ayudar a Hogun.

Aquella preciosa criatura solo tenía un poder, ser hermosa y atraer con ello a los guerreros, su fuerza era promedio entre los demás gigantes, los realmente fuertes eran sus hermanos, en cambio ella sola y ante Loki, que no caía con sus encantos, estaba perdida.

Cuando la tuvo de frente hizo falta controlar los latidos de su corazón, era muy bella, quizá lo más bello que sus ojos vieron en todo Yggdrasil, pero no había ni una sola fisura donde infiltrarse, porque para él solo un ser es capaz de confundirlo. Ve al Vanir arriba de una mesa donde está sujeto, la observa mientras se acerca a desatarlo por si intenta enfrentarlo.

—Hermano, ¿por qué les ayudas?

Y solo basta lo primero para que sienta que todo a su alrededor da vueltas.

—¡No! —grita turbado—. ¡No tengo nada que ver con ustedes!

Ella lo observa con lástima, como si viera al niño en busca de aprobación que fue antes.

—Somos mejores que ellos —se acerca un poco insegura, sabe que Loki es especial—, Ymir estará feliz si le entregas el corazón del hijo de Odín.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —escuchan una voz muy baja salir de los labios del Vanir.

Loki coloca la mano en su rostro y lo duerme.

—Yo también soy hijo de Odín —le asegura.

Por un instante su rostro fue de asombro al creer que él no era consciente de su origen, pero descubre en sus turbadas esmeraldas que está mintiendo _. Se está mintiendo._

—Ya lo sabes —musita—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

—Destruir lo que sea que se interponga contra Asgard, mi pueblo.

—¡No es tu pueblo! —su expresión se contrae y toma con brusquedad el brazo de Loki—. Ahora lo ves —farfulla.

La piel pálida que posee se torna de un azul claro y unas marcas surcan su cuerpo. Retrocede y con horror mira sus manos, siente el frío surgir de su interior.

—¡¿Qué me has hecho?! —exclama asustado.

—Ese eres tú, así somos nosotros —cuando capta la mirada de Loki extiende sus brazos para que la aprecie con detalle—. Somos gigantes de hielo, descendientes del poderoso Ymir... Y tú y yo tenemos la cualidad de ser pequeños. Somos iguales, hermano.

Cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a llorar. Ahora Thor jamás lo verá como su igual.

—Vete... —susurra—, ¡largo! —grita.

Atali sabe que no puede convencerlo de ayudarla, por eso sin pensarlo dos veces se aleja de allí.

 **[...]**

Derrotaron a los gigantes y cortaron sus cabezas, no fue posible capturarlos, de hacerlo habrían escapado y no tuvieron más opción. Volstagg se encargó de cargar sus cabezas y se apresuraron a regresar con Loki, esperaban encontrarlo combatiendo a Atali, pero cuando entraron solo vieron a Hogun recargado en la pared, inconsciente.

Thor se acerca a él y con unas palmadas en sus mejillas logra hacerlo reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Loki?

El Vanir luce desorientado y niega con la cabeza varias veces, no logra recordar nada.

—Es mejor que vayas a buscarlo —le recomienda Fandral—, quizá subestimamos los poderes de Atali. Que Volstagg vaya contigo y yo me quedo aquí para intentar hablar con Hogun...

—Quédense aquí ambos —ordena.

Si es que replicaron no alcanza a escucharlos, sale tan rápido de la fortaleza y con desesperación busca un indicio que le dé una pista de la dirección que debe tomar. Alcanza a distinguir unas ramas secas rotas, y sin pensarlo se lanza de lleno. Siente su pulso en los propios oídos y se descubre aterrado de que algo malo le ocurra a Loki.

Se recrimina el haberlo abandonado, creyó que podría contra aquella engañosa criatura, pero sabe, nunca debió dejarlo. Busca por todas partes, atento si ve su figura por algún lugar, pero no está y grita su nombre. « _Loki_ », resuena por todo el bosque.

El viento ruge, todo parece cobrar vida de nuevo, aquel silencio abismal y sobrenatural se esfuma y sabe que Atali ya no estaba allí. « _¿Dónde estás?_ », se pregunta exasperado.

No es la primera vez que lo pierde de vista, no es la primera vez que se mete en problemas, ni la primera en que él cree que el universo se reduce a nada por su ausencia. « _Loki, Loki, Loki_ », lo llama con debilidad, agotado, y perdido.

 **[...]**

Se refugia en las raíces de un gran árbol, avergonzado de su apariencia y asustado porque alguien lo descubra y lo ataque. Tiene el rostro del enemigo, tiene la piel de uno, no es un Aesir.

Con desesperación esconde la cara entre sus rodillas, en un gesto infantil que llegó a practicar hace tantos siglos atrás y que, creyó, jamás volvería a hacer. Su cuerpo tiembla del terror, ¿qué pasará si Thor lo ve?, ¿qué pasará si los Vanir lo encuentran? Está perdido, está acabado. Y llora, llora de impotencia, de odio, porque debió morir en aquel templo, pero en cambio Odín lo tomó y ahora lo deja a su suerte en Yggdrasil. No pertenece a los gigantes, no pertenece a Asgard, ni Vanaheim.

No hay lugar en el universo para él.

Siente los hombros agarrotados y en aquella postura incómoda escucha su nombre. Es Thor, lo está llamando. « _¡No, aléjate!_ » súplica en su mente. De nuevo dice aquella tonta frase, pero en esta ocasión es para protegerse a sí mismo.

—¡Loki! —grita su nombre en cuanto lo ve.

Intenta encogerse, busca desaparecer, pero lleva semanas sin descansar y su magia es muy débil para lograrlo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunta asustado cuando lo ve temblando y se tira al suelo para ayudarlo. Forcejea para descubrir su rostro que se empeña en ocultar, y cuando lo logra ve a un Loki totalmente quebrado—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo? —su voz sale trémula.

—¡¿No lo ves?! —Exclama con impotencia—. ¡¿Qué no lo puedes ver?!

Thor lo observa confundido, buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo, algo que le diga qué ha pasado para encontrarlo de aquella forma. Pero no logra vislumbrar nada y niega con la cabeza.

Entonces el menor observa sus propias manos y ve que el color de su piel ha regresado a la normalidad.

—Lo siento —dice y unas lágrimas escapan furtivas—, la dejé escapar...

No entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero lo que sí logra comprender es que lo único que le importa es que ahora Loki está a salvo, que está con él.

—Está bien —extiende sus brazos y lo atrapa, con delicadeza acaricia sus cabellos—. Me alegra encontrarte...

Le es imposible ahora frenar el temblor que sacude su cuerpo y se acerca para esconder su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Definitivamente ese el mejor lugar, solo ahí se siente seguro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Marzo está a nada de terminar, y ya tengo un par de capítulos adelantados, pero quería esperar hasta tener 5, consejo de la persona que me ayuda.

Pasa que estoy escribiendo uno especialmente... Digamos que me salgo un poco de contexto, y por la misma razón que pedí ayuda (inseguridad) es que decidí publicar antes de lo planeado, me gustaría una segunda opinión, y espero que cuando llegue ese capítulo me digan con honestidad sino metí la pata muy feo.

Una disculpa por la demora, el siguiente estará por aquí el próximo domingo, el siguiente es especial. ¡Tienen mi agradecimiento infinito por leer!

Si la narración es rara, es culpa de los fanfics, estuve leyendo varios escritos de esta forma y me fue difícil regresar a la normalidad, pero en los siguientes lo conseguí, entonces este capítulo es la excepción. Si es muy horrible lo borro **7u7** Ok, no.


	12. El juego de las mentiras

**El juego de las mentiras**

* * *

Una gran parte de Thor se infló de orgullo, lo logró, se enfrentó contra enemigos poderosos y salió victorioso, pero otra pequeña parte de él temía por lo mucho que ahora le debía a su hermano. No solo lo ayudó a entrar a un mundo al que no estaba permitido, también utilizó magia negra por su causa.

 **[...]**

El ambiente de regreso a Asgard no era de celebración, lo hicieron, pero el rostro de Hogun y Loki les recordaba lo cerca que estuvieron de fracasar. El primero parece desorientado a un nivel que incluso le cuesta evocar la razón de su existencia, el segundo va perdido en sus pensamientos, con el rostro demacrado y exhausto.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Atali? —susurró Fandral, consciente que no es el mejor momento para hablar, pero necesitaba saber qué pasó.

—Escapó —espetó Thor.

Quiso decir que eso lo tenía muy claro, que él se refería a cómo es que sucedió, pero en cambio preguntó:

—Loki, ¿él está bien?

—Lo está, solo necesita descansar.

—Su magia es muy poderosa, siempre supe que era astuto y un gran hechicero, pero esta ocasión fue diferente, si lo que dijo es cierto, derrotó a varios Vanir expertos en artes oscuras. —No era fan del menor, pero jamás lo había visto actuar con tanta entrega en una misión, y a una especialmente difícil, eso le dejó sorprendido, y preocupado por lo mucho que debió exigirse.

—Fue una prueba para todos —no quería admitir frente a él que Loki la pasó mal, quería protegerlo y tenía que medir sus palabras si quería mantener oculto el hecho de que rompió un par de reglas—; lo importante es que no habrá más guerreros desapareciendo misteriosamente.

—Pero ella sigue por allí en alguna parte, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo volverá a intentar? —Esperó atento su reacción.

—Atali no es fuerte —dijo y luego se arrepintió—, tuvo la suerte de que Loki quedara inconsciente antes de poder atraparla —se apresuró a explicar. No era bueno mintiendo, más cuando entendía que decir una pequeña acarreaba una montaña de ellas.

Fandral que hasta el momento estaba al lado de Thor, que iba dirigiendo la nave, buscó con la mirada al menor de los Odinson.

—¿Crees que el rey nos recrimine por no capturar a la primogénita de Ymir?

—Créeme, mi padre será el primero en reconocer que hicimos más de lo que debíamos. Él nunca nos dio las armas necesarias para enfrentarla.

El espadachín meditó sus palabras y después dando razón a lo dicho asintió, no preguntó más al notar que Thor parecía incómodo, sabía que algo lo molestaba, sospechaba que tenía que ver con Loki, pero no tenía la certeza más que una corazonada.

—Fandral, al llegar dile a Volstagg que lleve a Hogun con los curanderos. —Le pidió con voz menos autoritaria de lo normal.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —Se ofreció enseguida.

—No, quiero que tú te encargues de Loki, asegúrate de que vaya a su habitación a descansar —habló muy suave, al tanto que le pedía aquel favor como su amigo.

—¿Tú irás con Odín? —No quería dejarlo solo, todavía preocupado por la reacción del rey.

—Sí, cuando termine yo me encargaré de cuidar de Loki.

—Oye, también necesitas reposar —tocó su hombro en un acto más íntimo—, tu hermano actuó increíble, pero tú también lo hiciste, siempre lo has hecho, eso no significa que tu cuerpo no ocupe...

—Yo estoy bien —le dedicó una sonrisa, pero lucía desgastada a comparación de otras—, ya llegará la hora de que yo tome un descanso.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué Loki siempre tenía que ser el principal problema de Thor? Era normal que estuviera preocupado por lo mucho que se expuso ante los gigantes de hielo, pero ¿qué no veía que él mismo estaba en su límite?

—Está bien, solo asegúrate de no olvidarlo.

 **[...]**

Siguió de cerca al de ojos verdes, esperaba que se girara y le gritara que no era un niño de brazos para que estuviera pendiente de él, pero en cambio se mantuvo en silencio, ajeno a su presencia.

—Quizá sea mejor que también te revisen para asegurarnos que estás bien —dijo cuándo decidió colocarse junto a él.

Loki se detuvo y el otro lo imitó.

—Fandral —habló con aquella elocuencia que solo él poseía—, ellos nunca han podido curar mi cabeza, no tendría caso intentarlo ahora.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —dijo evitando sonar ofensivo.

—Lo sé, y es mejor que uses aquella preocupación en ti mismo, yo en tu lugar estaría muy inquieto. —Sus esmeraldas parecieron cobrar vida—. Ninguna de todas con las que juegas es suficiente, ¿cierto? Por eso mueves el rabo como un perro fiel cada vez que Thor te dice que hagas algo, ¿estás seguro de que solo lo ves como un amigo?

Lo observó sin rebatir nada, sabía que no había nadie más cruel que el menor de los Odinson para decir las cosas, él sabía que Loki no era alguien de quién esperar diplomacia o delicadeza, por ello es que no reaccionó violento ni intentó lastimarlo de igual forma; después de todo el hermano de Thor era muy bueno encontrando el punto débil, y sí, era consciente que la admiración y cariño que le profesaba al rubio podría no ser igual que la de Volstagg o Hogun sentían, quizá hasta podría compararse a la de Sif.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Quieres seguir siendo el que obedece ciegamente a su querida estrella? —habló con sarcasmo.

—Vamos, dejemos de perder el tiempo —con su mano le indicó el camino—, debes estar muy turbado por todo lo que enfrentaste, es mejor tomar un respiro.

—Bien dicho, como se espera del devoto seguidor del futuro rey de Asgard. —Sonrió, estirando al máximo la poca cordura que le restaba.

—No dejes que los celos hablen por ti, también tienes cosas buenas, diferentes a las de Thor, no por eso despreciables —dio media vuelta—, no lo arruines —dijo antes de marcharse.

No podía soportar un segundo más ser herido por Loki, más cuando el menor parecía que luchaba contra sí mismo, no se quedaría ahí de pie recibiendo tanto veneno cuando podía alejarse y así evitar un daño mayor. Luego se disculparía con Thor por no poder cuidar de su hermano, él lo entendería.

 **[...]**

—Tardaste —dijo al advertir su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundido—. Te busqué por todas partes.

—Debes aprender a leer entre líneas, tenemos asuntos pendientes por arreglar y te estaría esperando aquí —habló con simpleza.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que lo buscó por todo el castillo y que al final resignado regresó a su habitación para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Qué pendientes? Ya le mentí a Odín y a cualquiera que pregunte le diré lo mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué les dirás? —Parecía que se divertía y eso molestó a Thor.

—Que descubrimos el plan de Atali y logramos matar a sus hermanos.

—Yo no veo la mentira allí, solo estás omitiendo ciertas partes —señaló con expresión serena.

—Es lo mismo —rebatió.

—No, la mentira es muy distinta. —Se levantó de la silla donde antes esperó—. Tú afirmas y defiendes lo que sabes no es verdad, pero te metes en el papel al punto que lo aceptas y dejas que aquella mentira se vuelva tu realidad.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Sabes muy bien que jamás aceptaría... —Se calló al escucharlo reír.

—Está en tu sangre, hermano —dijo con convicción—, yo solo soy un bufón a comparación de _padre_.

—Basta, deja de decir tonterías —lo tomó por las solapas—, ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un ser detestable que solo sabe escupir veneno y utiliza su ingenio para lastimar?

—¡Desde el momento en que descubrí la mentira que es mi realidad! —exclamó al borde de la desesperación. Creyó que podría manejarlo—. ¡Justo en el momento en que vi con mis propios ojos la verdad! ¡Él es el maestro de la mentira y de no ser porque lo comprobé de todas las formas posibles todavía no podría creerlo! —Lo empujó para apartarse.

Su respiración se volvió errática y el solo pensamiento de que podría hacer pagar a Odín lo mantuvo cuerdo.

—Loki... —Le asustó la forma en que veía al menor cambiar de un estado a otro.

—Te dije que podías hacerlo y no estaba bromeando.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —Insistió confundido.

—No... No solo yo lo quiero —contestó en voz baja.

Nunca fue justo, nunca lo hizo por el bien de Thor y nunca le preocupó si resultaba bien o mal, solo quería desesperadamente una sola cosa que le revelara que no era un gigante de hielo, que al final podría pertenecer a Asgard, pero el destino era cruel y se empeñaba en demostrarle una y otra vez que aquello que lo forjó era mentira. Él se aprovecharía de la debilidad de Thor, de la suya propia, de la lascivia que acompañaba los últimos roces que tuvieron, que ambos estaban confundidos y que ya no le importaba ensuciar al hijo de su verdadero enemigo. Todo el tiempo pensó en Thor y olvidó lo que estaba frente a sus ojos y que era el verdadero problema, Odín.

—Está bien, pero ahora lo mejor es descansar. —Se acercó para llevarlo a su habitación.

Loki aprovechó y se colgó de su cuello.

—Estoy mal y el único que puede ayudarme eres tú —susurró contra su piel.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —repitió con miedo de sí mismo, desconcertado por el impulso que se apoderó de él.

Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—Solo miente en mi lugar, yo estoy cansado de hacerlo —respondió y de un movimiento suave deslizó sus manos hasta sus mejillas.

El rubio observó sus bellas esmeraldas, no había truco ni engaño, eran los ojos del ser que se escabullía con él para pasar tiempo a solas, donde podían hablar de mil cosas por mil años y jamás decepcionarse. « _Puedo hacerlo_ », pensó. Cerró los ojos y permitió que su cuerpo hiciera el resto.

Aquel día que inició en la nave de regreso a Asgard, con aquel problema resuelto a medias, con el pulso latiendo y con la sensación que ganaron una batalla destinada a destruirlos, ahí con la luz extinguiéndose en el cielo y permitiendo a las estrellas lejanas alumbrar con su luz de otro tiempo, aquella luz que quizá alargaba su vida en el infinito espacio. Cansados en todos los sentidos, con el desencanto de un futuro próximo y desconectados por lo que parecía un instante, ahí Thor besó a Loki y no le importó si llegaba más lejos, de hecho, su cuerpo aceptó con gusto el del menor. Y ¿qué importaba si era su hermano o no?, porque no lo sentía como uno y ahora no lo podía ver como uno.

Cuando sus labios se movieron contra los suyos y sus manos ya se estaban aferrando a su espalda para acercarlo, fue ahí cuando supo que podría ser bueno mintiendo. Con pasos lentos lo condujo a su cama y se arrojó a ella con Loki encima.

—Quítame la ropa. —Le ordenó desesperado por llegar a la cúspide.

Thor acarició la dura piel de su traje y con cuidado abrió la parte que cubría su torso, encontrándose con la figura más hermosa y deseable que hayan visto sus ojos. El pantalón ajustado que ocultaba muy bien su largo abrigo ahora estaba al descubierto, la tela negra contorneaba muy bien sus muslos. Con la cara contra su estómago y dejando suaves besos deslizó la prenda de sus piernas. Estaba muy cerca, quería estarlo más, y con eficaz rapidez quitó su capa y su pesada armadura, retiró de su cuerpo todo lo que se pudiera interponer entre la piel de Loki y la suya.

Ambos de constitución similar, al ser varones, pero el menor era más delgado y comprendió la marcada diferencia que por tanto tiempo le atormentó, pero si este era el resultado, entonces no era tan malo.

Sus manos buscaron la calidez en su piel, no la encontró, era tan frío como siempre creyó y con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó su nuca y unió de nuevos sus bocas, esta vez disfrutaron la sensación al rozarse desnudos.

Sin un poco de timidez, Loki pasó los dedos por su esculpido abdomen, alguna vez lo observó con envidia; ni con todo el entrenamiento de mil años lograría tener los músculos tan firmes y duros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegró de no poseerlos, así podría gozar mejor el tacto, era algo nuevo para él.

—Puedes entrar en mí —dijo arriba de él. Y como demostrándole que hablaba en serio se acostó a su lado y abrió las piernas.

Jamás imaginó lo mucho que le alivió escuchar esas cuatro palabras. Sin esperar más permitió a la curiosidad insana que nacía y a su más bajo instinto tomar el control.

Apresó sus muñecas con una mano y las subió por sobre sus cabezas, « _no me iré a ningún lado_ », le prometió, pero tenía que asegurarse que al final no decidiera hacer una broma. No había espacio para juegos, quizá después podrían, pero ahora no.

Con los labios delineó su barbilla y el taco húmedo y descarado de la lengua de Loki contra su mejilla le recordó que no tenía que ser dulce, que no tenía que contenerse y que ambos soportarían los caprichos del otro. Metió los dedos en su boca y después fue tanteando hasta escabullirse entre los muslos del menor.

—Vamos, ¿eres serio? No necesito que me prepares, estoy listo para recibirte —dijo con sus esmeraldas brillando de deseo.

Thor curvó la comisura de sus labios.

—No es por ti, la expresión que tienes ahora mismo me gusta, deja que la observe antes de que mi vista se nuble...

—No —se removió y acercó sus suaves glúteos a su miembro—, hazlo ahora.

Tal vez esperó mucho por esas líneas y la excitación era tan grande que no tuvo otra opción, igual no deseaba encontrar una, más que obedecer a Loki y también a su frenético deseo.

—Intenta no desmayarte. —Le advirtió cuando creía que él mismo podría hacerlo.

—Intenta no hacerte adicto.

Detalló su rostro por última vez y cerró los ojos. No diría que lo amaba porque ya lo sabían ambos, solo que ese amor quizá podría mutar.

Sus manos se cerraron en sus muñecas, definitivamente no permitiría que escapara y de un brusco movimiento entró en Loki. « _Puedes gritar, puedes hundirlo en la cama, puedes alcanzar el placer todas las veces que quieras_ ». Se repitió en su mente.

Su concentró en dos cosas, en prolongar la sensación y en no dejar de escuchar al de ojos esmeraldas gemir su nombre.

 _Mentiría a todos, incluso a él mismo, al decir que Loki era su hermano._


	13. Mundo onírico

**Mundo onírico**

* * *

« _Loki, debe ser cosa de Loki_ », fue lo que pensó al instante en que vio el rostro carente de expresión del mayor de los Odinson.

—¿Qué ha dicho el rey? —Fingió ignorar su nuevo descubrimiento—. Alguna nueva misión para nosotros.

Se acercó a la barra y vislumbrando un jarrón de cerveza, se lo llevó a los labios. La taberna era el sitio perfecto en el cual reunirse.

—No, tomaremos unos días para reponer fuerzas —dijo con voz ausente y un atisbo de realidad le golpeó—. ¿Cómo está Hogun?

« _Al menos recuerda qué pasó ayer_ », lo observó y dejó que Volstagg respondiera.

—Lo suyo va más allá de lo físico —explicó con pena tiñendo sus palabras—, creo que necesitará más que unos días.

—Iré a verlo —dictaminó.

—Ahora es mejor darle espacio —rechazó con gentileza su intención—, eventualmente, él regresará con nosotros por su cuenta.

Una Aesir se acercó para llenar sus jarras vacías y el espadachín aprovechó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Fandral —notó que omitía algo importante por la forma en que dijo lo último—, ¿hay algo de lo que no esté enterado?

Volstagg buscó su mirada, él no soportaba ocultar lo que escuchó del Vanir; por eso pidió con palabras mudas que fuera él quien explicara a Thor la situación.

—Nada relevante —dijo ignorando la inquietud del otro guerrero.

—Igual quiero escucharlo —contestó sin dejar espacio para réplicas.

—No son más que disparates. —Se atrevió a decir Volstagg.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.

El guerrero volvió a buscar ayuda en el espadachín.

—Hogun mencionó escuchar a la primogénita de Ymir conversar con Loki —respondió soltando un suspiro. No quería hablar del hechicero.

—¿Qué escuchó? —Su expresión no manifestó interés.

—En verdad que no es nada... —Suspiró, rendido al sospechar que el rubio no lo dejaría por la paz—. Ni siquiera él está completamente seguro... cree que escuchó que Atali llamaba _hermano_ a Loki.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo con una ceja en alto.

—Te dije que no valía la pena —hizo una pausa para aclarar lo verdaderamente importante—, Hogun parece vivir una especie de bucle con ese momento.

—Creemos que su percepción de la realidad se distorsionó —agregó, preocupado, el guerrero que amaba la comida.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —reiteró Fandral, convencido que su amigo solo ocupaba poner sus ideas en claro.

—¿Y Loki? —Interrumpió el otro—. ¿Él cómo está? —preguntó de repente.

Aquello logró perturbar, un poco, la postura del hijo de Odín.

—Él también necesita estar solo —guardó silencio pensativo y agregó—: Tiene que superar aquel encuentro.

—Atali es más fuerte de lo que creímos, quizá lo mejor habría sido que uno de nosotros ayudara a Loki.

—Es tarde para pensar en el hubiera. —Se descubrió queriendo escapar, quería evitar a Thor, y a su constante preocupación por Loki—. La próxima vez seré de más utilidad.

El espadachín de ojos miel, con destellos color oro, se levantó y despidiéndose con una sonrisa, se marchó.

Era muy bueno con las armas blancas, su resistencia era envidiable incluso entre los Aesir, ni hablar de su suerte con las doncellas, si se lo proponía, podía competir con Thor, y era justo lo que hacía. Helga no era su tipo, no estaba seguro de tener uno, pero cuando menos lo esperó ya estaba detrás de ella, de hecho, tras todas aquellas que alguna vez despertaron interés en el hijo mayor de Odín. Un día, sin mayor explicación que una fuerte e insana admiración por Thor, notó la necesidad _extraña_ de ser más cercano. Fue estúpida la forma en que lo logró.

Mientras se alejaba del lugar en el que dejó a Volstagg y Thor, pensó en sus últimas palabras, no fueron más que una evidencia de los celos que le provocaba el hechicero. Su magia le resolvía la vida, y tenía muy claro que hace mucho tiempo dejó de depender de su hermano, hace tanto que Thor no ocupaba defenderlo, y lo sorprendente era que a pesar de aquello, al final siempre terminaban juntos. Buscándose y compartiendo. Fandral jamás podría estar tan cerca como Loki, por eso se inventó una forma de conseguirlo.

—Buen día —saludó, tomando por sorpresa al guerrero.

—¡Freya! —ocultó sus penas y se concentró en su agradable presencia—, ¿sigues trabajando con los elfos de luz?

La Aesir, una ex Valkyria, de inigualable belleza y de carácter particular, le dedicó una arrebatadora sonrisa.

—Su lengua es complicada y Odín me ha pedido traducir algunos libros extra —explicó, acercándose para conversar—. Sif comentó que estaban en Vanaheim, creí que no estarían por acá hasta la próxima temporada, escuché que su misión era especialmente peligrosa.

—Lo fue —respondió sin entrar en detalles.

—Luces decaído, ¿algo salió mal? —preguntó con auténtica angustia.

Esbozó una, aparente, tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Salió mejor de lo que debería —dijo sin más—, los seres a los que nos enfrentamos estaban a un nivel superior.

—Vamos —habló con incredulidad—. Thor no es precisamente un ser cualquiera, ustedes son los _tres guerreros_ , y Loki maneja muy bien la energía...

—Dos de nosotros se llevaron la peor parte, no —recordó que después de todo, el rubio siempre se mantuvo al frente y las decisiones difíciles las tomó él—, también Thor, pero al final parece que a él nada logra afectarle —reconoció bajando la voz gradualmente.

—Es muy fuerte, _el impresionante hijo de Odín_. Será un estupendo rey —dijo con un tono que a Fandral le resultó familiar.

—Bueno, es mejor no adelantar los hechos —intentó cambiar de tema—. ¿Te diriges al castillo?

—Todos sabemos quién será el próximo heredero —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa desconcertante—, no hace falta fingir ignorancia.

—En mi caso, yo no lo daría por sentado. —Consiguió mantener su expresión serena.

—Acaso ¿no crees que Thor sería el rey perfecto? —preguntó cómplice.

Creyó que la actitud de Freya era poco apropiada para tratarse de ella, quizá estaba jugando o bromeando.

—La perfección es un concepto muy ambiguo... —Quería terminar ya esa conversación que no le llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Fandral, eres muy allegado a Thor, no deberías dudarlo —dijo con cierta compresión en la mirada.

« _Eso es incorrecto, Loki ocupa el lugar más cercano_ », pensó sin atrever a evidenciarse.

—No estoy dudando de su capacidad, solo creo que cuando el día llegue, la decisión de Odín será la más acertada, sea Loki o Thor el que ocupe el trono.

—Tus palabras son muy amables, pero tus ojos no pueden mentir —dijo sin romper el contacto visual—. Para ti, Thor es perfecto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —bufó intentando reprimir su nerviosismo.

—Odín puede equivocarse y elegir a Loki, ¿qué harías en esa situación? —Sus ojos chispeaban de inteligencia, una sumamente conocida.

—¿No sé a qué te refieres? —Sí sabía, lo que no creía era que fuera ella precisamente quien le cuestionara.

—¿A quién le debes lealtad? ¿A Odín o a Thor? Escuché que los tres guerreros son fieles al hijo mayor del rey, especialmente tú.

—Soy leal a los dos... —contestó, y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido.

—Es normal, creciste junto a los Odinson, todas las locuras que vivieron y lo mucho que te protegió...

—¿Lo mucho que me protegió? —Está vez él no la dejó terminar.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —dijo con voz particularmente dulce—, de pequeños él siempre te elegía, siempre te mantenía a su lado, sabía que los demás niños debían odiarte por ser su amigo más cercano y se encargaba de dejar en claro que si algo malo te ocurría no les perdonaría.

—Nuestra amistad no interfiere con lo demás, si me disculpas. —Hizo amago de reanudar su camino.

—Supongamos —obtuvo su atención de nuevo—, Odín elige a Loki. ¿Podrías ser leal a él? Yo creo que por Thor traicionarías a cualquiera.

« _Loki_ », pensó con temor, quizá el hechicero abrió la boca de más.

—¿Tú qué harías? —Decidió responder con otra pregunta.

—Lo correcto —dijo sin más.

Asintió y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, concluyendo aquel encuentro tan extraño.

Cuando la figura galante se volvió un pequeño punto a la distancia. Freya, que en realidad no era otro más que Loki, tomó su verdadera forma.

—El que duda no puede avanzar sin caer —habló absorto en sus pensamientos—, te necesito seguro.

 **[...]**

Frigga invitó a sus dos hijos, y a su esposo, a cenar juntos como la familia que eran. De pequeños, Odín hacía el esfuerzo por llegar en las tardes para acompañarlos, ahora que sus hijos tenían la edad suficiente para cargar con parte del deber de proteger Asgard, la familia solo se reunía en ocasiones especiales, todos tenían sus ocupaciones y rara vez se encontraban en el castillo al mismo tiempo, sobre todo Odín y Thor, Frigga y Loki preferían proteger su mundo desde ahí, pero si la situación lo ameritaba, no dudaban en salir.

Se sentaron todos en la larga mesa que ya les esperaba con un espléndido banquete servido minutos antes.

—Me alegra mucho que se encuentren bien —dijo tomando las manos de sus hijos, se habían sentado cerca para conversar—. Cuando llegué de _Nidavellir_ su padre me pidió que los alcanzara.

—Pero llegaron antes de que ella estuviera lista —completó su relato.

—Madre, ¿todo se resolvió con los _Dvergr_? —preguntó con interés el mayor de sus hijos.

—Los enanos son testarudos, nada que no pueda manejar —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Nadie es mejor que su madre para cerrar tratos complicados —dijo con orgullo.

Se miraron por un instante con aquella complicidad y Frigga regresó para expresar su preocupación.

—Hace tiempo que no escuchaba de Atali, debió ir Sif con ustedes, ella no habría caído en su trampa.

—No, padre hizo lo correcto en encomendarnos aquella misión a los cinco —interrumpió Thor.

—Algunos Vanir se unieron a ellos, un grupo de guerreros ya está investigando su paradero, que Sif cayera en su trampa, o no, no habría significado diferencia. —Odín comentó en medio de un bocado.

—Loki —los ojos de la hechicera se fijaron en el menor que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación—. Su magia es poderosa, ¿cierto?

—No tanto como la nuestra. —Estaba por terminar su platillo y se limpió la comisura de los labios—. Aquellos libros que me prestaste fueron de gran ayuda.

Ella lo observó con los ojos brillantes y contuvo el impulso de apretar su mejilla, lucía cansado, y hasta un poco distante.

—Cuando llegue el día te revelaré un par de hechizos que te serán de utilidad —alzó la voz Odín.

« _No necesito nada de ti, ya me has dado suficiente_ », pensó con amargura, en cambio dijo:

—Esperaré por ese día. —Aparentó que creía en sus promesas.

 **[...]**

—Me sorprende que no sospechen que utilizamos magia negra.

Era muy tarde para que estuvieran despiertos, incluso para ellos; pero la luz astral, contenida en una lámpara de la biblioteca, brillaba incansable.

—Están desconcertados de que la magia que madre me enseñó sirviera contra ellos, desconocen que puedo utilizar, al igual que padre, esa magia destructiva —respondió apartando la vista de las hojas del libro que tenía en las manos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿Es todo gracias a los libros? —Señaló el grueso tomo que leía segundos antes.

—Una gran parte —admitió y dejándose llevar por aquel ambiente de confidencialidad añadió—: también escuchando.

—¿A quién? —Nunca creyó que Loki se abriría de tal forma, tal vez se debía a, su ahora, íntima relación.

—A todos, te sorprendería lo mucho que pueden decir los seres maduros a los niños, recuerdo que una vez padre nos llevó con los enanos, ellos hablaron tanto frente a mí... Por aquella época absorbía todo sin dejar que nada se me escapara.

—Yo no recuerdo más que los combates que organizaba con Fandral, creo que mientras tú estudiabas yo me dedicaba a jugar. —Desde el diván, observó a Loki que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Thor, no jugabas, entrenabas... —comentó al aire.

Las cosas no habían cambiado para bien, que estuvieran allí, conversando al punto que Loki confesaba un secreto, recordando el pasado, el que no compartieron del todo; no significaba que su unión fuera pacífica, que los problemas estaban resueltos, o que la distancia se había evaporado repentinamente. Solo lo habían aplazado para después.

—Yo me divertía, me gustaba... Me gusta luchar —corrigió al darse cuenta que no había cambiado tanto.

—Lo sé —cerró el libro de golpe y concentró, en él, su mirada.

Habían compartido la cama dos noches atrás, cuando Thor despertó el menor no estaba a su lado, no sintió decepción, de hecho, le habría asombrado lo contrario, después de todo Loki era _Loki_. No le consumía una furiosa pasión por repetirlo, ni al menor, pero no negaba la existencia de una diminuta llama en su interior que esperaba arder en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué más sabes? —preguntó con curiosidad al observar una sonrisa brotar de sus labios.

—Más de lo que puedes soportar escuchar, debiste ser más atento cuando eras un crío. —Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes razón, ahora sería el mejor hechicero. —Sus cejas gruesas se alzaron y una hermosa sonrisa surcó su expresión.

—Entonces olvídalo, ya eres bueno en combate, en estrategia, en encandilar a todos los seres y...

—¿Encandilar? —Torció los labios.

—Déjame a mí la magia y la labia. —Hizo lo posible por no prestar atención al rostro de Thor, pero al final se encontró riendo por su clara confusión.

—Yo no encandilo a nadie. —Se defendió, inseguro de la conclusión a la que él mismo llegó.

—Si solo fueras más consciente —respondió con ironía, pero se alegró que, al menos, en ese aspecto el mayor fuera ingenuo.

—Tú si logras confundir, engañar, liar... Tienes una lengua privilegiada. —Cuando pronunció lo último se dio cuenta del gran error que cometió.

—¿Ah, sí? —Lo observó de forma seductora.

Al menos él se sintió seducido.

—Debería comprobarlo.

Tomó su barbilla y se acercó con lentitud, algunos mechones negros caían en sus hombros, los apartó para tomar su delgado cuello.

—Yo también estoy comprobando lo mucho que puedes _encandilar._

—¿Quién será mejor? —preguntó contra sus labios, como deseando que se tragara sus palabras.

No esperaba respuesta y tampoco la obtuvo, solo cerró los ojos y permitió a la lengua de Loki abrirse paso en su boca.

 **[...]**

 _Un pequeño Loki, con la piel pegada a los huesos, con heridas y manchas moradas, con hilillos de sangre azul brotando como riachuelos, con la visión del mañana como una pesadilla, escondido en el templo, esperando en medio de la guerra. A lo lejos sus ojos vislumbran una figura imponente acercarse, una figura que por supuesto él mismo se encargó de llevar hasta allí. Un Loki mayor, uno anciano que trazó a su conveniencia su destino, hasta obligar a Odín a adoptarlo._

Despertó con la respiración errática y algunos cabellos negros pegados en la frente, con el cuerpo entero sudoroso, y no por la actividad que realizó hace un par de horas, sino, por un extraño sueño, uno que volvía a repetirse por tercera ocasión. Aquello no debía ser tan simple, tenía que descubrir de qué se trataba. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Thor que yacía en la cama, en un mundo onírico que comenzó a envidiar, sus sueños no eran pacíficos como los del mayor.

* * *

 **N/A:** En el capítulo anterior no quise dejar una nota final tan larga para no arruinar el _ambiente,_ pero por si olvidaron aquel pequeño hecho, sí, Fandral aquí está enamorado de Thor, es raro porque no recuerdo haber leído antes que alguien tomara al personaje y lo manejara de tal forma que sintiera atracción por Thor y no por Loki, incluso hay fanarts muy bellos de Fandral y Loki, aunque no soy muy fanática de Fandral y Thor juntos (y creo que nadie), por obvias razones (me encanta el Thorki y no los imagino de otra forma que no sea juntos), aquí el coqueto y lindo rubio tendrá un papel fundamental. Me refería a esto cuando hablé de que me salía un poco de contexto. ¿Qué opinan de Fandral y Thor? ¿Creen que se pueda dar algo entre ellos?

La última parte es una muestra de que estoy intentando combinar los cómics y las películas con la historia que estoy creando, un agradecimiento especial a **_Chyntia_** por los consejos que me dio para adaptar los cómics al fanfic, y la idea de recrear el Ragnarok no como las películas, entonces, ya sabrán qué rumbo tomará… La verdad estoy muy emocionada, el primer arco está por llegar a su fin, bueno, cálculo que en unos tres o cuatro capítulos terminará, luego inicia un segundo, después un tercero, y quizá un cuarto, depende que tanto desarrolle el tercero.

Les agradezco mucho por acompañarme hasta ahora, he intentado con todas mis fuerzas no dejar botada la historia, porque las ideas son muchas, en verdad que está todo en mi cabeza y cuando me pongo a escribir me agobia ver que no avanzo mucho, vamos, ya quiero escribir cuando muere… (Ok, sin spoilers, pero sospecho que ya saben de qué hablo).

¡Gracias por leer! Es muy lindo ver que no soy la única a la que le gusta la historia **:')** Si quieren darme algún consejo, opinión, incluso una idea, la historia está estructurada, pero siempre hay detalles que puedo agregar (como ciertas partes que pasan en los cómics), mi bandeja de mensajes está abierta de par en par para ustedes, o por aquí, como gusten.

 _*También recibí el consejo de poner a Frigga como en los cómics, pero me pareció muy cruel para Loki.*_

 _*La inspiración no llegó y me puse a editar los capítulos anteriores, no es necesario volver a leer, solo modifiqué pequeños detalles y en general la puntuación de los diálogos. Si encuentran un error con total confianza pueden decirme, no me siento mal, al contrario, se los agradezco un montón.*_


	14. Planes y contra planes

**Planes y contra planes**

* * *

Estiró la mano hasta tocar la superficie del agua y al instante se formó una fina capa de hielo que se expandió lentamente en el lago apacible de Asgard. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos que pronto se convirtió en dolor. Se levantó, observó como el hielo se resquebrajaba y descongelaba, pero el dolor en su brazo no se desvaneció con aquella facilidad.

Volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo, esta vez tomó humedad del ambiente para crear una púa larga y delgada. La tomó con cuidado del centro y se la encajó en el brazo adolorido, al sacarla brotó una gota azul. Sonrió.

Ya no existía forma de ocultar su origen, ahora en lo que dura un parpadeo podía cambiar a su apariencia Jotun. Desde que Atali lo tocó, o quizá desde que tocó el cofre, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza a Thor, sus labios, sus manos, su piel caliente y su tonta sonrisa; desde que lo besó perdió un poco de control.

Quería vengarse de Odín, pero ahora no era capaz de lastimar a Thor para lograrlo; no debía contenerse, _El padre de todos_ tenía que pagar a cualquier precio.

Lanzó la púa al lago y se acercó a la orilla. Observó como el Loki que se reflejaba cambiaba su piel y ojos. Aquel Loki parecía seguro de lo que deseaba, en cambio, sentía que él era el impostor al dudar tanto.

Hizo las cosas mal, empezó con el pie izquierdo y ahora todo se volvió confuso. Su meta se desdibujaba a la distancia, se tornaba incierta y oscura. Pero sabía que no era el fin, que inicios podría haber miles, porque tenía la capacidad para crear uno nuevo, uno donde no cometiera los mismos errores, el perfecto inicio donde el odio que sentía hacia Thor no se manchara de amor. Podía hacerlo, _debía hacerlo._

 **[...]**

—Sif, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —dijo sorprendido al verla recargada en la puerta de su hogar.

—Quería que me respondieras un par de preguntas...

—¿Tiene que ver con la visita a Vanaheim? —Se estaba cansado de hablar de lo mismo—. Sabes que no puedo decir nada al respecto.

—Me refiero al comportamiento de Thor y Loki —habló en voz baja, como temiendo ser escuchada.

—Vamos adentro. —La llevó al jardín trasero donde tenía una bonita mesa—. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —preguntó por cortesía.

—Será algo rápido —contestó—, tengo que salir en una hora.

Ambos tomaron asiento.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No creo que sea normal las atenciones que Thor ha tenido hacia Loki, él no salió tan lastimado como Hogun. —Cruzó los brazos y miró a la nada.

—Es su hermano.

No había pasado más de una semana desde que se topó con Freya, parecía que alguien detrás de escena movía los hilos para molestarlo; no le importaba lo que Thor hiciera con su hermano menor, o quién sería el futuro rey, debían dejarlo por la paz.

—Te lo diré porque sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Lucía nerviosa, su pie se movía frenéticamente y Fandral se descubrió perturbado por su acción.

—Escucho —dijo al borde de la impaciencia.

—Vi algo que no debía —subió una mano a su boca y se mordió las uñas.

El espadachín elevó una ceja contrariado, Sif nunca actuaba así, incluso le pareció muy dramática la situación.

—¿Qué fue? —Su voz salió con incredulidad.

—Se estaban besando...

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdido—. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—De Thor y Loki, Fandral —se levantó y se inclinó en la silla para mirarlo directo a los ojos—, concéntrate.

El espadachín tragó saliva y respondió por fin:

—Debiste confundirlos con alguien más —la tomó de los hombros y la alejó. Le intimidaba que invadiera su espacio de esa forma.

—¿Conoces a alguien más que se le parezca a Thor y Loki? —habló enfadada—. No me siento mejor que tú, quiero que me digas si pasó algo en Vanaheim que explique su comportamiento.

Aún dudaba, pero se detuvo a pensar, a indagar en su memoria sin permitirse pasar nada por alto, sin embargo, Thor y Loki estuvieron en muchos momentos a solas, desconocía incluso que fue lo que su amigo le pidió al hechicero antes de armar el plan decisivo.

—Yo... no... No sé. —Llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

De repente la realidad le cayó de golpe; aquello se fue abriendo paso en su conciencia, derrumbando lo demás, arrinconando lo que antes creía para que ahora la idea —de que Thor y Loki mantenían una relación secreta e incestuosa— se posicionara en el centro y le abrumara de sobremanera.

—Tenemos que informarle a Odín —susurró con melancolía.

—¡No! —respondió al instante—, podemos meter a Thor en problemas y...

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción —dijo suplicante.

—No puedo —se levantó—, por favor, déjame solo.

Sif lo observó sin inmutarse.

—Fandral, somos sus amigos, tú eres su mejor amigo —a los oídos del espadachín su voz sonó lejana—, él confía en ti. Tienes que hacer lo correcto.

« _Lo correcto_ », resonó en su cabeza, antes había escuchado esa frase.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó con la cabeza adolorida, como si la golpeasen constantemente con un martillo.

—Ve con Odín y dile lo que vi, eres su mejor amigo —repitió—. No debes traicionar la confianza que Thor depositó en ti, en nadie más que en ti.

Asintió desorientado.

—Debo hacer lo correcto —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Él te lo agradecerá, estará en deuda contigo.

Fandral perdió fuerza y la guerrera alcanzó a atraparlo; apoyando su brazo en sus hombros lo llevó a la habitación, lo dejó en la cama y se marchó en silencio.

En una calle desierta Sif se transformó en Loki. « _Confiamos en ti_ », susurró al aire.

 **[...]**

Al llegar al castillo se fue directo a una de las enormes salas donde solía practicar magia. Pronto la oscuridad invadiría Asgard y tendría que ir al aposento de Thor, no debía perder el tiempo.

Buscó un pergamino, le bastaba cualquier trozo de papel, lo importante sería lo que plasmaría allí; tomó una pluma con punta fina y la remojó en un frasco de tinta.

El inicio debía ser preciso si deseaba que todo evolucionara de la forma esperada, un solo detalle mal calculado podía alterar el progreso de los futuros eventos, por eso debía hacer a un lado sus estúpidas emociones.

Thor era arrogante, pero siempre reconoció su fuerza, por eso deseaba que los demás también vieran la igualdad que existía entre ambos. Odín jugó con él al hacerle creer que tenía el derecho de ser su heredero, eso le dolía, que le mintió y que todo el tiempo estuvo viviendo con una verdad de la que cualquiera se podía reír. No era justo, si creyó que lo suyo fue benevolencia o misericordia entonces debía ponerse en sus zapatos. Quería el lugar de Thor, era lo que Odín merecía, que un Jotun se sentara en el trono y gobernara su perfecto mundo.

Aquel sueño que tuvo, no era capaz de descubrir su significado, necesitaba concentrarse en averiguar más y en encontrar la forma de evitar que coronaran a Thor. _Existían un par de cosas que le impedían pensar con claridad._

Entornó los ojos y comenzó a escribir el día en que quería enterarse de la verdad de su origen, añadiendo que en cuanto ocurriera regresaría a su memoria aquello que descubrió en Jotunheim, pero omitió cualquier acercamiento innecesario con Thor. Ignoraría el descubrimiento de la atracción que sentía por el hijo de Odín.

Al terminar contempló su letra impresa, y se detestó cuando una voz en su cabeza le susurró que no eran más que excusas torpes para evitar lo evidente.

No podía permitir que los sentimientos nublaran su razón. Aunque una parte de él no estuviera de acuerdo. No podía escapar como un cobarde, al final esos sentimientos le darían alcance, porque quizá siempre estuvieron ahí y por más excusas que se inventara no podía enterrarlo totalmente.

 _«—Es un secreto —dijo._

 _Loki caminaba obedientemente, con los ojos cubiertos por una franela, y guiándose por la voz de Thor._

— _Eso ya lo sé, solo espero no pretendas vengarte por lo ocurrido con la serpiente._

 _Se escuchó una risa nerviosa._

— _Vamos, no arruines la diversión. Llevas mucho tiempo encerrado en el castillo, te estás perdiendo de muchas cosas._

 _El menor no contestó nada, deseaba perfeccionar su magia y no había otra forma más que leer y practicar. Aunque muchos creyeran que debía gastar su tiempo entrenando en combate, pero él estaba seguro que la magia podría superar la fuerza._

— _Ya casi llegamos, hace tiempo encontré este lugar y me parece que ni padre lo ha pisado._

 _Su voz era un reflejo de su entusiasmo._

— _No creo que exista un lugar así..._

— _De verdad, ya lo verás por ti mismo._

 _Loki tropezó y maldijo por lo bajo. Llevaban más de media hora caminando._

— _Estoy seguro que si me quitas este trapo sucio podríamos avanzar más rápido._

— _Entonces no sería un lugar secreto —contestó—, te permitiré visitarlo solo cuando yo así lo desee._

— _¿No has traído aquí a los demás? —preguntó curioso._

— _No, siéntete afortunado._

 _Decidió no protestar más y se mantuvo atento a las pisadas de su hermano._

 _En ese momento su padre estaba fuera de Asgard atendiendo asuntos con otros mundos, su madre estaba ocupada con las otras reinas del triunvirato y en general, Thor y él podían pasar el tiempo como quisieran. Ya tenían la madurez para interesarse en las artes de su mundo, y contaban con la ayuda de todos los Aesir para aprender lo que desearan. Pero a veces solo necesitaban un poco de espacio para respirar y meditar en silencio y soledad. Loki sospechaba que ahora descubriría el lugar especial de su hermano. Seguramente sería por el afluente del río o por el litoral. Aquellos sitios de aspecto místico que dejaban sin aliento hasta al más viejo._

 _Caminaron otra media hora más._

— _Creo que se pierde mucho tiempo para llegar a tu lugar secreto —comentó cuando Thor le dijo que se detuvieran._

— _¿No lo entiendes? —le preguntó mientras deshacía el nudo detrás de su cabeza._

— _¿Entender qué?_

— _Desde que emprendes camino ya estás ahí._

— _Definitivamente no entiendo —dijo entrecerrando los ojos por la tenue luz._

— _Con cada paso tu mente no deja de revolotear con ideas, pero al estar aquí ya no puedes pensar en nada._

 _El joven hechicero observó el azul claro de los ojos de Thor, cristalinos y transparentes como su personalidad. Con sus manos lo hizo a un lado para mirar lo que había detrás de su espalda._

— _¡No es nada bonito! —exclamó sorprendido—. Incluso es tétrico, ¿cómo puede existir un lugar así en Asgard?_

— _Es muy verde, a mí me gusta. —Se encogió de hombros._

 _Frente a ellos se alzaba un enorme y frondoso roble que apenas permitía el paso a la luz. El aire olía a humedad y algunas sombras lucían tenebrosas._

— _Una ínfima discrepancia de opiniones —murmuró._

— _Es muy relajante y si guardaras silencio lo escucharías._

 _Antes de responder esperó unos segundos._

— _¿Escuchar qué?_

— _Nada —sonrió con auténtica felicidad—, ¿no crees que a veces todo es muy ruidoso?_

 _Cruzó los brazos y aspiró aquel aroma peculiar._

— _Bueno —admitió—, es diferente._

— _Ya, deja de pensar tanto, a veces solo es mejor desconectarte._

— _¿Qué te hace llegar a la conclusión de que pienso en exceso?_

 _Resopló y sus cejas se juntaron._

— _Eres del tipo que siempre está ideando planes y luego, no conforme, busca la forma de derrumbar esos mismos planes. Nunca estás del todo satisfecho, tu mente trabaja como complejos engranajes que crean y destruyen con la misma facilidad, todo el tiempo buscando la perfección y luego ansioso por encontrar los puntos débiles hasta exterminarlo por completo. ¿No te cansas? ¿Algún día dejarás de poner excusas y te sentarás a disfrutar la belleza de lo efímero y contemplar lo eterno con solemne respeto?_

 _Loki se asustó un poco al ser leído con tanta facilidad por el mayor._

— _Eso suena a demencia._

— _Es que sé que estás loco._

— _Entonces no deberías esperar que haga lo que me pides —susurró._

 _Ni el viento parecía penetrar el follaje de aquel roble._

— _Si te traje aquí es porque sé que puedes olvidarte por un momento de aquel ciclo sin fin por mí._

 _Tal vez el mayor de los Odinson era el ser más arrogante que se encontraría desde el inicio hasta los confines del universo; y el hechicero, al siempre sentirse inferior, era aquel que buscaba desesperadamente la forma de protegerse, pero en algo coincidían: al estar juntos no había debilidad ni fuerza, solo era Thor y Loki. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando no se vieran reflejados ante los ojos de los demás, solo cuando estaban aislados, cuando no había nadie para recordar la marcada diferencia de la existencia de uno y del otro, porque entonces continuaría creciendo el odio del menor y volverían a ser opuestos, enemigos naturales y los eternos rivales que no descansarían hasta pasar por encima del contrario._

 _«Quizá no sería tan paranoico si no me sintiera atacado, tú eres el único que no me ataca directamente, por eso puedo bajar la guardia, pero solo por un breve momento, lo sabes»._

— _Quedémonos aquí hasta la madrugada —propuso Loki.»_

Los recuerdos fugaces de aquellos momentos íntimos, sus sentidos evocando las caricias compartidas, su corazón doblegado por un amor absurdo. No era más que su realidad y si debía poner millones de excusas en tinta para ser el vencedor, entonces lo haría. Una y otra vez. Repetiría aquello mil veces más hasta que el resultado fuera el que deseaba, pero sabía que solo necesitaría sacrificarse una vez, porque sus planes tienen contra planes que solo él puede deshacer.


	15. Vita

**Vita**

* * *

—Para llegar al reino de _Muspelheim_ es necesario atravesar el abismo. No lo harás solo, llevarás contigo a los tres guerreros. Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral te acompañarán.

—¿Qué hay en el mundo de los demonios de fuego que sea de nuestro interés? —demandó saber.

—Un dispositivo, _los ojos del mago_ , no será sencillo localizarlo y mucho menos obtenerlo.

—¿Qué hace ese dispositivo?

—Basta de preguntas, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo —sentenció y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que podía retirarse.

—Padre, ¿cuándo partimos?

Se levantó de su trono.

—Thor, tú estás a cargo ahora —descendió los escalones y al llegar a su lado le aconsejó—: pero será mejor que te marches hoy mismo. El viaje es largo.

Se quedó unos segundos reflexionando y cuando dio media vuelta ya se había marchado Odín. Observó el pasillo desierto y con los puños apretados soltó el aire con pesadez. Aquella encomienda sería su redención con Asgard.

 **[...]**

Dirigió sus pasos a la bóveda de armas, tenía que prepararse y salir cuanto antes. Asgard disponía de espadas, dagas y flechas poderosas y extraordinarias, forjadas por los enanos. Se concentró tanto en buscar la mejor de entre miles que no advirtió la nueva presencia hasta que habló.

—¿Te vas? —Apareció a su lado.

El mayor de los Odinson dejó caer la espada que examinaba.

—No hagas eso —le reprochó con fastidio y se agachó para recoger el arma.

—¿Pensabas despedirte de mí?

Había llegado a sus oídos el viaje que realizaría; todo se alineaba perfectamente.

—Loki, volveré pronto —dijo sin mirarlo—. ¿Te importaría? No tengo tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué insinúas? —suspiró aparentando pena—. Creí que la pasabas bien conmigo.

Thor levantó la mirada por fin y se encontró con una mueca extraña en su rostro.

—Anda, salgo en un par de horas y...

—Sé lo que te pasa —le interrumpió—, tienes miedo de _Surtur_.

Tenía miedo a fallar. Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero reconocía a un verdadero rival cuando le superaba en fuerza.

—¿Nuestro padre realmente cree que puedo lograrlo? —expulsó la pequeña duda que nacía en su interior. Pensando que quizá se trataba de una prueba para ser elegido rey.

Loki entornó los ojos y tomándose su tiempo contestó:

—Acaso, ¿Odín te mencionó qué ganaríamos al conseguir _los ojos del mago_?

—No, pero lo averiguaré —dijo con convicción.

Lo observó y le quitó de las manos la espada; la dejó en su lugar y tomó una alabarda de mango largo, en la cuchilla rezaba « _Vita_ » que significaba saber y en el extremo tenía una daga sin adornos superfluos. Se la extendió, creía que era el arma apropiada para él, no la mejor, pues no existía arma capaz de soportar su fuerza, pero al menos la alabarda le sería de utilidad.

—Estoy seguro que padre tampoco confía en ti, al menos no completamente. Habrá cosas que por nuestra cuenta tendremos que descubrir —habló cuando hubo tomado el arma.

—Al menos tengo el consuelo de...

—¡Thor! —lo llamaron a su espalda.

Al voltear se encontró con un agitado Fandral, regresó su mirada a Loki, pero ya no estaba. Suspiró.

—¿Ya estás listo? —preguntó en cuanto el otro estuvo en frente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —vio que no parecía interesado—, es realmente importante —enunció.

—¿Tiene que ver con nuestro viaje al reino de _Muspelheim_? —levantó una ceja.

—No, pero...

—Entonces puedes decírmelo en el camino. —Le dio un apretón en el hombro y pasó por su lado con intención de ir a su habitación por una última cosa.

—Solo responde esto —pidió deteniéndolo por el brazo—, ¿confías en mí?

—Fandral, amigo, lo hago. —Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras y deslumbrantes.

El espadachín bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos; no quería defraudar a Thor. En su cabeza había una especie de bruma que le impedía pensar con claridad, pero entre tanta confusión reinaba una voz: _Tienes que hacer lo correcto_.

 **[...]**

Al entrar no le sorprendió ver acostado a Loki en su cama. Tomó el primer objeto que encontró a la mano y se lo lanzó.

—¡Oye! —exclamó atrapando la figurilla de cerámica.

—Me alegra que esta vez me encuentre frente al verdadero tú.

—Siempre soy yo, solo que mi cuerpo se queda en un solo lugar.

—A eso me refiero... —dijo acercándose con lentitud.

—Debiste escuchar a Fandral, en realidad, deberías prestar atención cuando tienes algo más grande delante de tus ojos. —Se acomodó entre las almohadas y con una mano bajo la barbilla lo observó.

—Bueno, fue un placer dialogar contigo, ahora me tengo que marchar. —Le daría el gusto de una despedida.

—No te vayas aún —en un instante la ironía de su voz se esfumó—. Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar, solo permíteme disfrutar los últimos segundos.

—Regresaré —con suma delicadeza tomó su mano y la alzó hasta sus labios—. Estaré de vuelta cuando menos lo esperes —musitó contra su piel y depositó un beso.

Lo extrañaría, y odiaba admitirlo; pero hizo a un lado su orgullo al mirar las esmeraldas titubeantes de Loki que casi le suplicaban que se quedara.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —Subió la mano y acarició la mejilla del rubio.

—Les he dicho a todos que eres mi hermano, les he mentido cuando aparento que no te deseo. Miento cuando sé que sospechan...

—Está bien —se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso contra sus labios.

Lo había hecho bien, había superado sus expectativas. Thor se convirtió en un mentiroso por Loki, aquel ser que no se doblegaba ante nada ni nadie, se había inclinado a sus pies.

—Ningún viaje será tan largo para hacer que te olvide —le recordó al verle extrañamente cariñoso. Solo significaba que el menor no quería que se fuera, pero era su deber.

—No, ninguno... Pero es lo mejor para ambos.

Quería decirle que no eran hermanos, sentía que las palabras se amontonaban en la punta de su lengua para que las expulsara, por eso con desesperación lo tomó por los cabellos y lo besó para sellar sus labios.

Thor se sobresaltó al principio, con los ojos abiertos observó la expresión triste del menor. « _No demoraré_ », quería explicarle, « _estaré aquí, regresaré_ ». Sin embargo, entendió que Loki no quería hablar más; ya decía mucho todo el tiempo, siempre buscaba lo forma de expresarse, lo hacía con soltura, con elegancia y astucia. Hoy no había nada de aquello, ahora solo necesitaba el silencio.

Tenía que marcharse, pero Loki tenía razón, todo lo demás podía esperar, ellos no. Ellos no podían esperar más. Aunque el mañana fuera prometedor, a pesar de que sus vidas eran largas y que a comparación de otros seres podrían ser inmortales, aunque estaban cerca, porque eran hermanos y vivían en el mismo reino, pero no importaba el futuro si lo único seguro era el presente.

Loki se subió encima de él y con el corazón palpitando en sus oídos lo despojó de todas sus prendas. Con los dedos detalló cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, consciente que lo olvidaría, que olvidaría su hermosa figura.

—Escúchame —le llamó Thor con voz lejana—, no te preocupes, seguiré mintiendo.

Se enderezó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con los pulgares dibujó círculos imaginarios en sus mejillas.

—Ya no es necesario —al fin confesó y antes de esperar una respuesta cargada de incredulidad añadió—: ¿te sientes culpable?

—Sí.

No era necesario explicar su respuesta, debía de saberlo. Al principio sintió que traicionaba sus principios, que traicionaba a su propia carne, que era abominable la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero lentamente sucumbió ante al placer. Por cada resquicio de su voluntad se coló ese sentimiento hasta invadirlo del todo, ahora reconocía que no era correcto, pero no le importaba. Si lo desterraban, si lo exiliaban, si lo asesinaban, cualquier cosa parecía mejor que continuar viviendo sin Loki, sin el Loki que estremecía su corazón.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Las caricias de Thor lo hicieron sentir somnoliento y dejó que su lengua tomara el control.

—No, ¿y tú? —Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo subió a su regazo.

—Eso no importa —negó con la cabeza y rodeó sus hombros—, existen prioridades.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no imaginó lo mucho que dolería su rechazo.

—¿Qué es más importante que esto? —No sabía si podría soportar sus palabras, pero se arriesgó.

Adelantándose a cualquier interrupción prolongó ese momento al crear una barrera alrededor de la habitación de Thor.

No, todavía no estaba listo para olvidarlo.

—Yo, yo soy más importante...

Creyó que después de esa respuesta Thor lo apartaría, en cambio solo sonrió. « _Lo sabía_ », se dibujó en sus ojos.

En un acuerdo tácito sus labios hicieron contacto por lo que dura una exhalación.

Todavía tenían muchos errores, a su lista se sumaban a cada instante razones para no estar juntos. Ambos querían triunfar; pero se permitieron olvidar Yggdrasil. Se permitieron olvidar que fuera existían criaturas supremas capaces de destruirlos, con la magia de Loki y con la perseverancia de Thor crearon unos minutos más de intimidad.

El mayor con desesperación se deshizo de las vestiduras del hechicero y con aquella familiaridad que antes le era desconocida se deleitó con la fricción de sus miembros.

Quería ir despacio, quería disfrutar como pocas veces lo hizo.

Su extraño juego se había vuelto muy en serio. Nunca se imaginó que el Loki que se paseaba orgulloso y sin pretensiones modestas ahora se entregara tanto como él.

Era lo opuesto, era lo que necesitaba y quería. Sin él jamás se habría dado cuenta de lo que carecía, sin Thor habría sido más fácil, pero nada habría tenido sentido.

Fuera estaba el caos, dentro sus almas se fundían en una sola cosa.

Entre aquellos besos entrecortados, uno bajaba, luego subía y era el turno del otro de bajar, pero siempre regresaban para besarse en los labios, entre uno de aquellos besos se alejaron para mirarse. Sus respiraciones agitadas —más que por quedarse sin aliento, sino, por la adrenalina que les imponía el explorarse sin miedo—, les hizo sonreír. Se observaron, el rubio acarició con sus dedos los labios del menor, los delineó y no tuvo reparo en meter uno. Ya todo era caliente y húmedo, pero le encantó la sensación de la lengua de Loki al envolverlo.

Quería hacerlo sentir bien, quería que ambos gritaran si es que sus pechos no eran capaces de contener todo aquello.

—Loki, volveré por más.

Quiso reírse de aquello, en otro tiempo habría soltado la carcajada, pero ya no era gracioso.

—Lo estaré esperando —dijo deseando que sus planes fallaran.

Estiró las manos hasta alcanzar el cuello del menor y con una ferocidad hambrienta por Loki lo besó, su saliva se entremezcló de tal forma que le resultó imposible entender dónde comenzaba él y dónde terminaba el hechicero, y eso le gustó.

Se acomodaron entre aquel desorden de sábanas y almohadas, Loki con la espalda en el colchón y Thor entre sus piernas.

—Tienes que esperarme —le pidió.

Las uñas de Loki se clavaron en la espalda de Thor cuando lo penetró, lo hizo tan lentamente que pensó que era la mejor tortura del universo. Su mente se puso en blanco, ni una mancha ensució su cabeza.

Deseando más rodeó con sus piernas su cadera y apretándole le exigió que comenzara a moverse, así lo hizo, ocasionando que poco a poco sus mentes se tiñeran de todos los colores. Lo deseaba más y colgándose de sus hombros lo besó. No quería enterarse del inicio o del final, lo único que quería era continuar con aquella barrera, que jamás se rompiera.

—Thor, Thor —jadeó su nombre—, Thor yo...

Un gemido se escapó de su garganta e impidió que formulara alguna frase con coherencia. Ya no había tiempo para hablar.

Con su mano acarició el miembro del hechicero y bombeó al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas. Este apretó los párpados y al girar su rostro se topó con la otra mano de Thor, aprovechó aquel éxtasis y le dio una buena mordida en la muñeca.

Soltó un grito ahogado y quiso reprocharle, pero no era tiempo de conversar. Con movimientos más rudos lo penetró mientras Loki lamía la herida y succionaba la sangre.

—¡Thor, Thor! —gritó perdiendo la razón. Ya no distinguía lo que tenía delante, todo se desdibujó y la explosión sonó tan lejana.

Alcanzó a correrse fuera del menor y cayó rendido a su lado.

El techo ondulaba y las paredes temblaban, todo carecía de sentido. Las luces en su cabeza cobraron un sonido real y explotaron a su alrededor.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Loki. Solo sintió cuando lo tomaron del brazo y lo lanzaron contra el suelo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Un digno rival

**Un digno rival**

* * *

Con el más solemne silencio de compañía, contempló los astros lejanos. Su fuerza y poder se repartía a lo largo de Yggdrasil, evitando así que enemigos indeseados hicieran sus jugadas.

—¿Qué pasa Fandral? —dijo sin despegar la mirada del espacio que se extendía infinito más allá de su alcance.

— _Padre de todos,_ he venido ante usted para informarle de un acto... _vergonzoso_. —Su voz salió trémula y mantuvo una postura sumisa consciente que había interrumpido un momento privado del rey.

—Habla —pidió girándose para observarlo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo peor sería mantener el secreto, tal vez mañana alguien más lo descubriría y los problemas serían mayores. No quería que castigaran a Thor, no deseaba que lo desterraran o cualquier otra cosa que Odín fuera capaz de hacer. Solo quería que parara, que su querido amigo entrara en razón e ignorara cualquier sentimiento que corrompiera su espíritu.

—He descubierto a Thor en una situación... —« _Escandalosa, indignante, hasta repulsiva para algunos_ », pensó, pero eligió otras palabras—: comprometedora con Loki.

El rey de Asgard no se sorprendió, sabía que entre sus hijos sucedía algo y había llegado el momento de descubrir de qué se trataba. Escuchó atento al más joven.

—Lo que diré a continuación no es una acusación sin fundamento, usted mismo puede ir a comprobarlo ahora mismo. —Levantó la mirada y lo enfrentó con determinación gracias a la sensación de seguridad que le confería el saber que Thor estaba en la cama con su hermano.

Sí, lo sabía.

« _Entonces puedes decírmelo en el camino_ » había dicho con descaro, con los pasos presurosos para encontrarse con Loki, con la mirada cargada de deseo por el hechicero, con un brillo incierto que pudo descifrar cuando el rubio salió de su vista y se encontró al menor de los Odinson observándolo con una expresión socarrona. _Maldito_. No temía ni un poco ser descubierto, confiaba demasiado en sí mismo, creía que él no hablaría; pero estaba muy equivocado, no se quedaría más tiempo con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba cómo jugaba con Thor, no lo permitiría. Loki engañaba a todos con esa apariencia traviesa y sus trucos de magia, ya era hora de que le pusieran un alto, y si con ello tenía que arrastrar al rubio también, entonces tendría que tomar el riesgo. Después de todo, Thor no era precisamente inocente.

—Están juntos, como amantes. —Terminó de explicar.

 **[...]**

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla, sentía su cuerpo entero frígido y su corazón desbocado.

Odín estaba furioso, arremetiendo con todo su poder contra la habitación del mayor de sus hijos, pero esta no cedía, y por más presión que ejerciera a los muros y a la puerta misma, era como si una barrera impenetrable los protegiera.

Fandral casi se los podía imaginar escondidos, temerosos por ser descubiertos, pero cuando por fin Odín logró entrar, con una fuerte explosión de energía en los muros que los destruyó, lo que encontró fue lo más alejado de lo que esperó.

Tumbados, desnudos, aturdidos y con sus cuerpos unidos, mantenían sus manos entrelazadas y parecía que estaban en una realidad diferente, en su mundo no existía nada más que ellos; pero era solo una ilusión, porque perfectamente Odín logró penetrar su intimidad y tomar a Loki del brazo para alejarlo de Thor.

 **[...]**

El hechicero cerró los ojos, la frialdad se coló por su cuerpo, no era precisamente por el suelo, se trataba de algo más, tampoco tenía que ver con su sangre Jotun, no, era porque había llegado el final.

Ya no cometería los mismos errores, lo que sentía por Thor no debía sobrepasar el afecto que le tenía por haber compartido sus más tiernos siglos, los más puros e ignorantes de su existencia. Aquellos donde creían que estarían en el mismo nivel por siempre, que eran iguales y ambos tenían la oportunidad de alcanzar sus sueños.

No había razón para odiar al hijo de Odín, había sido engañado como él, solo que ya no se contendría por él para alcanzar su objetivo. No lo odiaba, lo amaba, por el tiempo juntos, porque ante sus ojos era un ser hermoso, porque apaciguaba su soledad, una de la que no podía deshacerse, pero al menos Thor lograba menguarla un poco, y no habría nadie más en todo Yggdrasil capaz de igualarlo.

— _¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este tiempo a nuestras espaldas?!_ —exigió una explicación.

Pero de escucharlo era claro que no le importaría la más extenuante y razonable justificación. Estaba cegado por la ira.

Su hijo se mantenía callado, no tenía nada por decir, no había forma de excusarse.

Loki podría abrir la boca y mantener a Odín con la suya cerrada, echarle en cara lo que él hizo, que era mucho más despreciable, más vil y dañino de lo que ellos hicieron.

No era hermano de Thor, no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo y ni siquiera el sentimiento ni la consideración era de hermanos, se veían más allá de cualquier relación familiar. Si quería podría levantarse y someterlo ante sus acusaciones, restregarle cada una de las cosas que mantuvo ocultas y que ahora no tenía forma de remediar. Él podía compensar el error que creía habían cometido, pero no podía resolver el error de criar a un Laufeyson como su hijo, como uno que siempre estuvo a la sombra de Thor, no, ahí no podía corregir sus actos y ninguna acción ahora podría cambiar los hechos.

Igual no dijo nada, era su plan. Fandral y Odín se encontraban ahí porque él lo quería, porque ese era el inicio de su jugada, porque ya no sería una pieza del ajedrez expuesta en la mesa del _Padre de todos_ , ahora él jugaría como su oponente; y más le valía agachar la cabeza y recibir los gritos y la furia, más le valía acallar su propia frustración y dolor, todo por ser mañana un digno rival.

—¡Vístanse ahora mismo! —Les lanzó sus ropas a la cara y les dio la espalda—. Llévalos a la sala de juicios cuando terminen —ordenó al espadachín cuando pasó por su lado.

 **[...]**

—Huyamos —susurró Thor cuando eran escoltados por Fandral.

El menor ladeó levemente el rostro para alentar su propuesta:

—Podemos robar una nave y huir por uno de los portales...

—Hagámoslo.

Era obvio que estaba aterrado por el futuro que les depararía en otro lugar que no fuera Asgard, sin embargo, parecía que era su mejor alternativa.

—Hagámoslo, pero primero... Mata a Fandral —habló bajo para que apenas el hijo mayor de Odín escuchara—, deshazte de él, es el único que sabe. Es mejor que deje de existir. —Sacó una daga de su traje y se la extendió. Al ver que no la tomaba preguntó—: ¿Por qué dudas?

Se miraron y detuvieron sus pasos.

—¿Qué están haciendo? Sigan caminando —pidió con inseguridad el espadachín. En ese momento su cabeza comenzó a palpitar y se tiró al suelo por el dolor que lo cegaba.

—Loki —dijo temeroso.

—Es sencillo, Thor —lo tomó de la muñeca y en su palma depositó el arma—. Si lo matas podremos escapar, padre está tan furioso planeando nuestra condena que cuando se entere estaremos lejos.

—Debe haber otra forma —observó el objeto afilado y se lo devolvió—, no mataré a Fandral... Él no es culpable, no merece...

—Por ahora es el único que nos impide huir, puedo mantenerlo así, pero en cualquier momento comenzará a gritar, no tiene la culpa, sin embargo es nuestra única salida, ¿no estás dispuesto a tomar el riesgo?

—Yo...

Solo quería dejar en claro una cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Quieres escapar para seguir jugando a los amantes? ¿Qué hay del mañana? ¿No querías ser rey de Asgard? ¿Por qué me estás poniendo primero? ¿Por qué aunque lo dices no estás dispuesto a perder nada?

—¡Para, tus palabras no son sensatas! Fuiste tú el primero en iniciar esto, ahora solo sé que no quiero perderte y...

Allí estaba su respuesta.

—¡¿Y qué?! Siempre ha sido así contigo, crees que solo basta lanzarse sin pensar antes, por eso no tienes la madurez para tomar un cargo importante, solo con darte la razón y decir un par de cosas que engrandezcan tu negligencia sales corriendo y actúas. ¡No quiero esto, maldición!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Yo intenté mantenerme lejos de ti y no caer ante tus juegos y ahora solo estoy confundido. ¡Yo tampoco lo quería! ¡Eres mi hermano, y no puedo soltarte porque sé que jamás dejarás de serlo!

« _No es así, no puedes soltarme porque me amas, no somos hermanos_ », pensó. Pero para bien o para mal, Thor no estaba listo para admitirlo.

—¿Hermanos? ¿Es eso lo único que nos ata? —Rió con amargura y lo empujó hasta estrellar su espalda contra un pilar del castillo—. Bien, así será para ti, todo lo que llegues a sentir lo justificarás con eso y aun cuando sepas la verdad no podrás romper con ello.

Lo dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos, encargándose que cada una de sus palabras se tatuara en su interior.

—¡¿Qué verdad?! —preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

Y Thor nunca admitiría que lo amaba, porque no le daría la oportunidad; ya cometió un desliz, no lo haría dos veces.

— _Hermano_ , busca tu propio camino porque yo ya elegí el mío, ve y encuentra a alguien tan efímero que te haga creer que no naciste para el amor, y lucha tanto como puedas que seguiré jugando sucio. Sé que no va contigo, que lo único que arruina tu perfección soy yo, pero ese ya no es mi problema.

 **[...]**

Cuando los tuvo enfrente ordenó que los encadenaran, Heimdall que se encontraba allí ayudó a Fandral.

Odín los observó con desdén, ocultando la decepción que sentía, habían defraudado las expectativas que tenía de ambos; no se trataba del género, desde que vio a Loki alcanzar la edad adulta comprendió que sería como aquellos seres a los que no les importaba el sexo de su pareja; en cambio, con Thor creyó que se inclinaría solamente por mujeres.

Los crió juntos, como iguales, como hermanos, eso era lo que le indignaba, que no hayan respetado su posición. De haber pretendido que el hechicero fuera compañero de su hijo lo habría criado de otra forma, pero él quería que ese lazo de _hermandad_ fuera el que uniera sus mundos, un vínculo inquebrantable que nace al convivir por tanto tiempo como más que amigos; no aquel que podría ser traicionero y vulnerable. Un día podrían ya no soportar sus diferencias y comenzar a detestarse. El amor como pareja no era seguro, por eso Odín se encargó de sembrar el amor de hermanos, pero ellos lo torcieron a su antojo. Y en el peor momento, justo cuando pronto le cedería el trono a Thor.

No podía permitirlo.

Con la lanza Gungnir canalizó su magia y apuntó a sus dos hijos, fue suprimiendo los recuerdos de los últimos tiempos, había comenzado antes de que escaparan al mundo de los elfos oscuros y se encargó de eliminar de sus memorias todo aquello que experimentaron un poco antes de ese día.

 **[...]**

La luz que emanó de la magia de Odín iluminó el rostro de Fandral.

Los escuchó gritar y todo a su alrededor retumbó, las cadenas se tensaron por la fuerza que ejercía Thor para liberarse, pero era en vano.

« _Es lo mejor_ », pensó, no obstante, sintió tristeza al observar sus rostros, parecía que les suprimían la vida misma y de pronto ya no estuvo tan seguro de hacer lo correcto.

Cuando el _Padre de todos_ terminó _,_ se dirigió a él.

—Thor despertará en tres días, cuando lo haga se marcharán a Muspelheim, el viaje le ayudará a enfriar su cabeza. Yo me encargaré de que Loki no lo encuentre antes de su partida, solo te pido que no menciones nada de esto. Para ellos ya no existe.

—Hogun, Volstagg... Si ellos preguntan ¿qué les diré? —habló con la mirada en el suelo.

—Diles que fue atacado por unos usuarios de magia negra, que en cuanto se recupere podrán partir al reino de los demonios.

Odín se habría sentido más cómodo borrando de la memoria de Fandral lo que sabía de sus hijos, pero necesitaría de él para cubrir los espacios que quedarían en blanco.

—¿Él... Thor, estará bien? —Era lo único que pedía.

—Lo estará —contestó sin más—. Agradezco que hayas interferido antes de que esto se saliera de control, es importante que olvides todo lo que sucedió. ¿Eres el único que lo sabe?

—Sí —respondió en seguida, a su mente acudió una imagen donde él había encontrado a los hermanos Odinson besándose.

—Que siga siendo así —pidió.

•

•

•

Al abrir los ojos se sintió desorientado, una oleada de voces sin sentido le invadió y una extraña desazón le azotó.

Cuando logró estabilizarse se incorporó de la cama en la que estuvo descansando. Le dolía la cabeza, no lograba recordar cómo es que llegó a su habitación e incluso no sabría decir qué día era, pero lo más alarmante es que había un peso en su corazón, como si hubiera perdido algo vital, como si una parte importante le hubiera sido arrancada a la fuerza, y lo más triste es que no sabía qué era exactamente.

Se pasó la mano por la frente quitando las pequeñas perlas que se formaron en su piel. Había estado inmerso en un profundo y vacío sueño, tanto que su cuerpo apenas respondía apropiadamente.

Se calzó y salió de ahí para deshacerse de aquel sopor tan intenso.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando su madre lo encontró.

—¡Loki! —lo llamó y se acercó para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Tu padre me informó del horrible accidente que tuviste junto con Thor. Él mismo se encargó de tratarte, le pidió a las curanderas que se encargaran de tu hermano y él se dedicó a curar tus heridas.

—Yo... solo recuerdo que estaba en el bosque y...

—Es normal que lo hayas olvidado —lo interrumpió—, los atacaron unos Vanir que se rebelaron ante la protección de Asgard.

—Sí... ¿Thor? ¿Qué pasó con él? —dijo intentando concentrarse en algo más.

—El despertó hace una semana, partió con los tres guerreros a un largo viaje... —lo observó y confesó—: estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero era necesario que buscara cierto artefacto y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

—¿Cuándo regresará? —preguntó con aquella desazón incrementando.

—No estoy muy segura, en un año... Quizá dos —respondió y acarició la mejilla de su hijo menor.

¿Un año o dos? No era la primera vez que uno de los dos se marchaba, incluso era poco tiempo a comparación de otras ocasiones, pero esta vez sintió verdadera tristeza.

—Estás pálido —en su rostro se plasmó la preocupación—, necesitas reposar más, regresa a tu habitación y yo...

—No —la interrumpió y se soltó completamente de su agarre—. Llevo mucho tiempo allí, lo mejor es que me ponga a trabajar.

La observó por última vez y con pasos titubeantes se alejó de ella. No quería en ese momento encerrarse en la biblioteca o en la sala donde practicaba su magia. Lo que quería era alejarse del castillo, del reino, de Asgard; quería estar solo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, por alguna extraña razón siempre termino los últimos detalles por la noche **:')**

Aquí termina la primera línea temporal o arco argumental. Les agradezco mucho el que me hayan acompañado hasta aquí, espero nos podamos seguir leyendo más adelante **:3**


	17. El abismo que reemplaza su voz

**El abismo que reemplaza su voz**

* * *

Todo comenzó ese día. No. Fue mucho antes, solo que es difícil encontrar el punto exacto de partida donde todo se torció para resultar en un desastre.

¿Cómo pasó?

¿Por qué los ojos de su hermano cambiaron? Ya no lo mira igual, lo mira con dolor y compasión.

Thor nunca miró su debilidad con tanta empatía. Él nunca sintió afinidad por sentimientos inferiores. _Su hermano era un ser orgulloso que no cometía errores, pero ahora los estaba cometiendo por él_.

Pensó que quizá la calamidad nació entre la ovación de la multitud, en medio de las tropas, con el castillo refulgiendo al máximo, frente al trono bañado en oro y la mirada indescifrable del Padre de todos, junto a las palabras: « _Thor Odinson, mi heredero, mi primogénito_ ».

Tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, desprendiendo un aura brillante que te obligaba a creer en él, no dejaba ningún resquicio para dudar de su autenticidad; pero Loki no era como el resto. Era el mejor entre los mentirosos, reconocía el engaño a primera vista, y en el porte de su tonto hermano veía mil fallos.

Una pequeña broma no le vendría mal, arruinar su momento sería muy gratificante para su deleite, solo retrasaría lo que eventualmente sucedería. No veía el problema.

Su hermano era el futuro rey de Asgard, más bien, a su debido tiempo lo sería.

Sin embargo, el bufón resultó ser el burlado, y es que no esperó ser una reliquia más tomada junto con el cofre de los antiguos inviernos. Su cordura se turbó y su interior se volvió a quebrar por segunda vez.

Por segunda ocasión se enteró que era el monstruo con el que asustaban a los niños æsir, pero esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de lamentarse.

 _Odín en un profundo sueño, Thor exiliado y una guerra aguardando por Asgard._

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, lo que requería verdadero valor y sacrificio, lo que ni Thor haría por su propio pueblo; él lo haría consciente de su situación, al tanto que no era el hijo de Odín ni Frigga, mucho menos el hermano de Thor, solo un Jotun con el poder de eliminar a su raza entera con tal de proteger aquello que lo acogió con un interés de por medio.

Él lo haría sin intenciones ocultas, desinteresadamente, por amor verdadero a Asgard.

Cruzaría la línea, se mancharía las manos y lo correcto tendría una sola cara sin importar el bien o el mal.

Pero, ¿por qué era él quien colgaba de Gungnir?

— _Yo lo podía haber hecho, padre_ —con desesperación deseaba hacer llegar a Odín sus sentimientos—. _¡Lo podía haber hecho! ¡Por ti! ¡Por todos nosotros!_

Los ojos que siempre creyó llenos de sabiduría, ahora los notaba difusos, ausentes de afecto.

— _No, Loki._

La voz que llegó hasta sus oídos, hubiera preferido que jamás lo alcanzara.

Thor inició la guerra, él solo les estaba regalando la victoria sin necesidad de teñir Yggdrasil de sangre inocente æsir. Estaba tomando el cargo de los actos de su hermano, también hacía el trabajo sucio para dejar limpia a una raza que lo adoptó. Se mancharía las manos de sangre azul, la misma que corría por sus venas. ¿Y era él quien estaba mal? ¿Era Loki quien cometió el error?

El Padre de todos sujetaba con firmeza el tobillo de su hijo, de aquel que exilió y del que siempre estaría orgulloso, cometiera la estupidez más grande o no, se llevaría toda su fuerza en sostenerlo.

Debió darse cuenta desde el principio que nunca fue amado, ser la sombra de Thor debió darle una pista.

Con el desprecio tan palpable, más que el rechazo, prefirió perderse en el abismo del universo que quedarse ahí un segundo más, junto a los seres de los que anhelaba reconocimiento, y ahora sabía, jamás se lo darían.

La mirada de Thor lo confundía, había cambiado al punto que no lo reconocía, todo por una mortal. Le tomó por sorpresa descubrirse dolido por ello, como una vieja herida que se abría nuevamente, pero no lograba recordar cuando se la hizo por primera vez.

Una lágrima se escurrió en su mejilla, la última que derramaría por Asgard.

— _¡Loki, no!_

Mientras caía, la voz de Thor resonó en su cabeza, una voz desgarradora que le asustó más que el vacío que le envolvía.

« _Tonto_ », pensó entre otras maldiciones.

No le importó en ningún momento deshacerse de Thor, no dudó al intentar asesinarlo, ni siquiera titubeó al apuntar su lanza contra él, y era el único que estaba llorando su muerte.

Las últimas décadas, cuando Odín había decidido favorecer a su primogénito, este se volvió altivo, con Mjolnir en su poder y la mirada atenta del universo a cada paso que daba, la benevolencia se le escurrió como si fuese un líquido y el hechicero más que nunca tuvo que recurrir a su astucia para conseguir atraparlo entre sus redes de mentiras y travesuras. Llegó hasta el punto que lo apartaba de su camino como si fuese una piedra, y ahora parecía llevarse la vida en aquel lamento que proferían sus labios:

— _¡No!_

Antes sus planes tenían contra planes, por eso logró llevarlo a Jotunheim, pero avisó antes a un guardia para que pusiera alerta a Odín y los trajera de regreso. Aunque el Loki que regresó fue uno hecho un lío.

Al tener en sus manos el cofre de los antiguos inviernos, tomando su verdadera forma, Odín lo descubrió y aprovechó para echarle en cara todo lo que le atormentaba. No esperó que aquello desatara el sueño del Padre de todos.

Cuando de su vista desapareció el puente Bifrost que destruyó Thor con Mjolnir, cuando el silenció lo abrazó en lugar de la voz que clamaba por su hermano, un hermano que nunca lo fue y seguía ignorándolo. Ahí fue consciente que no tenía ningún plan, mucho menos un contra plan.

En su naturaleza no estaba la satisfacción, ni la derrota, pero no veía una luz a la cual aferrarse, ni una razón para seguir intentándolo.

Ya no era necesario para Thor, había encontrado a alguien que suavizó su corazón y ya no pertenecía a ningún reino de Yggdrasil. Estaba más que perdido.

* * *

 **N/A:** A partir de este capítulo los demás serán así de cortos... Ok, no, este es especial. No es que se me haya acabado la imaginación...

Bueno, antes mencioné que el camino era distinto, pero en sí lo que sucede en las películas no. Por eso lo que va antes, prácticamente sería la primera película de Thor.

Aquí empieza lo bonito de lo bonito. ¿Qué tal si tomo la teoría de que Loki fue torturado por Thanos? ¿Sería muy sádico?

Cambiando de tema, vengo aquí a hacer auto-spam, publiqué un OS Thorki omegaverse, quizá quieran darle una oportunidad *guiño, guiño*

Muchas gracias por leer, prometo no tardar dos meses en la próxima actualización... ¡Y prometo que será más larga!


	18. Muspelheim

**Muspelheim**

* * *

Alguna vez creyó que sentarse en el trono y gobernar Asgard sería lo mejor, quizá no para todos, pero al menos para la gran mayoría.

 _Para Odín no tanto, no obstante ¿qué esperaba cosechar después de sembrar mentiras? Ahora no tenía más remedio que soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. En definitiva, ser Loki el rey, sería lo mejor que le podía pasar a Thor, ya que no lograba entender el verdadero significado del sacrificio, en cambio, se había empeñado en creer con auténtica ingenuidad que existían los finales felices donde todos salían ganando. También sería lo mejor para el pueblo æsir, tendrían un rey sabio y benevolente que los conduciría al éxito sin un resquicio de duda. Y por supuesto, sería lo mejor para él, por fin demostraría lo que valía._

Sin embargo, todo salió mal.

 **[...]**

Los latidos pausados de su corazón conformaban el único sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo cayendo, o flotando en el espacio, de cualquier forma, estaba perdido en medio de la nada.

Ni siquiera sus pensamientos se atrevían a irrumpir el silencio antiguo que reinaba majestuosamente. No había dolor, ni siquiera desesperación, de sentir algo sería mejor, porque comenzaba a creer que estaba desapareciendo, que perdía hasta su nombre por cada segundo transcurrido. En ese punto ya no importaba su pasado, su presente ni siquiera lograba procesarlo, ni hablar de su futuro.

¿Qué caso tenía continuar? ¿Qué ganaba con postergar su final? No tenía la fuerza ni los medios para armar otro plan.

Estaba por morir en completa soledad, aislado de todo lo que una vez fue y abandonado por sus ideales.

Seguía y seguía sin dirección, sin rumbo, sin una sola cosa a la cual aferrarse. Dejó que todo en su interior se apagara por completo, que la pena que cargaba se desprendiera y vagara libre como su cuerpo.

Para su desgracia en aquel lugar incierto del universo una nave cruzó y reconoció a Loki.

 **[...]**

La luz le cegó por un momento, no lograba distinguir lo que le rodeaba, solo veía figuras borrosas, manchas de colores sombríos, y su cabeza estaba tan turbada que lo único presente eran sus sentidos activándose; su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a intentar enderezarse, poco a poco, su cerebro iba captando algún atisbo de realidad.

Estaba sobre una superficie elevada, que parecía ser una especie de mesa, un fuerte tirón lo obligó a regresar a su posición original, su cuello estaba rodeado por una correa que conectaba con una cadena pegada a la superficie, que supuso, era la que le impedía levantarse. Intentó tallar sus párpados, pero hasta ese instante se percató que sus muñecas estaban unidas gracias a unas esposas de metal. Fue vano cuando comenzó a moverse con brusquedad para liberarse, estaba preso encima de esa mesa.

No entendía nada, no sabía por qué se encontraba en aquella situación, lo único que comprendía con certeza es que no podía esperar nada bueno. Con esfuerzo recordó cómo es que fue a parar en medio de la nada, pero en su memoria no había ninguna pista que le ayudara a deducir que hacía atado como una bestia.

—Sabía que despertarías —dijo una voz rasposa a su lado.

Loki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

Se trataba de una criatura de aspecto intimidante, cuando se acercó su mirada quedó a la altura de las manos que aquel ser, tenía un pulgar extra en cada mano y una piel extremadamente pálida.

—Estabas por perecer... Estoy seguro que tus ansias de venganza te mantuvieron con vida.

Había un acento extraño que no lograba reconocer. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué parecía que lo conocía? ¿Qué tanto sabía de él?

No se atrevió a hablar, no cuando su mente y astucia todavía no se recuperaban por completo.

—Eres como nosotros, _él_ puede darte lo que anhelas...

Sus palabras sonaron lejanas, a pesar de que lo tenía a pocos centímetros, se sintió mareado y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de ahí.

—Mi maestro solo pide lealtad y aquello que ya posees, _sed de sangre_.

Se inclinó para apreciar el rostro temeroso de Loki y sonrió complacido por su reacción.

—Descansa un poco más y recupera tu fuerza. La necesitarás para volver a perderla —habló sin una pizca de burla.

Vestía una capa negra de cuero, con una capucha que cubría sus ojos, y una careta dorada cubría el resto de su cara. Detrás de aquello, su piel estaba bañada de marcas y arrugas que sobresalían confiriéndole un aspecto horroroso.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y no pudo protestar cuando aquella criatura apretó su cabeza sin consideración.

 _«Al salir del castillo contempló la escena que a diario daba lugar en Asgard; todos con sus armas practicaban entre sí, unos con largas espadas, otros con flechas y dagas, pocos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en todo caso, el fin era el mismo: entrenar para ser mejores guerreros._

 _Le aburría estar cerca de ellos, ya llevaba semanas metido en la biblioteca y en los laboratorios, necesitaba un nuevo ambiente, pero no se le antojaba ponerse a combatir._

 _Había escuchado a su madre mencionar que Thor ya debería haber regresado de su viaje a Muspelheim, no negaría que deseaba tenerlo de vuelta, hablar con su hermano siempre lograba reconfortarlo. «Quizá perdió», pensó con ironía._

 _El último año su opinión había sido tomada en cuenta en más de una ocasión, eso no sucedía cuando Thor estaba en Asgard, por eso una parte de él quería que no volviera jamás de su viaje. Sin embargo, su ausencia era muy pesada._

 _Sin más, se alejó de la última construcción y pronto estuvo en medio del bosque._

 _Utilizó su magia para crear ilusiones, cada una más compleja que la interior, hasta que sintió que su energía estaba por llegar a su límite y decidió hacer una última._

— _Ya es tarde, regresa al castillo —habló una voz familiar._

— _Me quedaré aquí hasta que amanezca, ¿tienes alguna queja por ello? —respondió con altanería._

— _No lograrás nada en medio del bosque, ni siquiera trajiste algún libro. —Desvió la mirada al cielo—. Aunque puedes pasar la noche contemplando el universo, pero eso es algo que tú considerarías una pérdida de tiempo —sonrió sin pretensiones._

— _Lo es, mejor continuaré practicando mi magia. —Chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda a su hermano._

— _¿Estás seguro? Me parece que luces agotado —dijo con aquella voz impregnada de seguridad._

— _Te equivocas, puedo soportar toda la noche conversando contigo —las palabras ya habían salido de sus labios antes de pensarlo siquiera._

 _Una ceja de Thor se elevó y lo observó con incredulidad._

— _Me refería a que no necesito ir a dormir o algo así —se excusó con rapidez, metido en su papel, olvidando que hablaba consigo mismo y que no había razón para dar una explicación._

— _Bien, yo también puedo hacerlo. —Volvió a sonreír y le pidió—: Pero acércate un poco y permanece callado mientras observamos unos segundos las estrellas._

 _¿Qué eran unos segundos para alguien como Loki y Thor? Nada._

 _Con receló se colocó a su lado y alzó la vista._

 _Igual de brillante y eterno, no podía notar la diferencia al día anterior, pero no dejaba de asombrarle aunque se quedara allí por el resto de su vida. Por eso prefería no entretenerse más de lo necesario._

— _Deberías pasar más tiempo con Heimdall, ustedes podrían disfrutar la compañía mutua —comentó cruzando los brazos y dispuesto a retirarse en cualquier momento._

 _La risa estridente de Thor no se hizo esperar, no lo admitiría, pero sonaba como música para sus oídos._

— _Ya disfruto de tu compañía y no tenemos mucho en común —respondió una vez se hubo calmado._

 _Loki de reojo lo observó, a veces sus ilusiones eran tan realistas que de no estarlas creando él mismo, se asustaría al sospechar que tomaban vida propia._

— _Como sea, yo no lo hago y es mejor que esta tontería termine._

 _En un instante su hermano desapareció, quedando solo como siempre lo estuvo._

 _«Quizá ocupe dormir, desgastar mi energía está provocando que pierda la cabeza», pensó masajeándose las sienes._

 _No se le antojaba dormir allí y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación._

 _Iba a mitad del camino cuando una nave casi se estrelló en la entrada del palacio. Se ocultó detrás de una columna, con sigilo se hizo de la daga que siempre cargaba en su traje._

 _Una figura tambaleante bajó y le siguieron tres seres más. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para deducir quienes eran, pero el estado de la nave y la forma de aterrizar fue la que le hizo dudar. Por alguna extraña razón no le pareció buena idea acercarse y observó desde las sombras como Odín llegaba hasta a ellos, a su espalda corrían unos curanderos que se llevaron a los tres guerreros con urgencia, en cambio, Thor siguió a su padre al interior._

 _Sospechando que no sería bienvenido en su conversación, cambió de forma y logró darles alcance sin que sospecharan. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras ellos, se escabulló y se ocultó detrás de una estatua._

 _Lo primero que escuchó fue un susurro de su hermano:_

— _Lo siento, padre._

 _Se disculpó con pena y sin necesitar echar un vistazo, imaginó que estaba arrodillado frente al Padre de todos._

— _¿Qué sucedió? —demandó con voz flemática._

 _El silencio le sucedió a sus palabras, comenzó a creer que Thor no diría más, pero cuando estaba por asomarse para comprobar que siguieran allí, lo escuchó._

— _Los demonios de fuego nos superaron y Surtur casi logra matarnos..._

 _«Vaya, realmente fallaron», pensó un poco consternado. Sí, hace apenas unas horas había deseado que lo hicieran, pero no creyó que realmente sucedería._

— _Te llevaré con..._

— _No —alzó la voz por primera vez—, estoy bien, no necesito que mis heridas sean tratadas._

 _Era el orgullo de Thor el que hablaba por él, no se encontraba en mejor estado que sus compañeros, en brazos y piernas tenía heridas que no se curarían solas; pero no soportaba la idea de recibir algo cuando él no fue capaz de cumplir con la misión que le encomendó Odín._

— _No está a discusión, es una orden —sentenció y Loki escuchó los pasos de padre e hijo al marcharse._

 _Seguía de cuclillas cuando todo volvió a quedar en calma. No podía creerlo, Thor había regresado con las manos vacías. Sabía que Surtur no era un oponente inferior, pero siempre creyó que su hermano lograría robarle los ojos del mago._

 _No ganaría nada ahí y decidió volver a su destino original, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros se desvió a la habitación del mayor de los Odinson._

 _Llevaba dos años que no lo veía y sentía que no podía esperar más tiempo. Quería hablar con él, quería saber cómo estaba y qué había salido mal en su plan._

 _Al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí, seguramente estaba en la sala de curación, pero sospechando que no se quedaría a pasar la noche allí, se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperarlo._

 _Su energía estaba por llegar a cero, estaba agotado y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón._

 _El mismo tiempo que Thor estuvo fuera, fue el mismo que no volvió a entrar a su habitación. En la punta de sus dedos sintió un cosquilleo. Cerró los ojos y el olor comenzó a llenarle de recuerdos sin forma, de vagas sensaciones. No entendía de dónde provenía aquel vestigio que inundaba su mente de tristeza._

— _¿Loki?_

 _Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por un ser que conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y se enderezó para buscarlo en la oscuridad que encerraban aquellas cuatro paredes._

— _Thor —lo llamó al distinguir su figura en el umbral de la puerta._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó entrando por completo en dirección al vestidor para quitarse su traje y ponerse algo más cómodo._

— _Te estaba esperando, escuché cuando llegaron —le informó y se puso de pie._

 _No tenía el humor ni las ganas de hablar con nadie, pero le pareció grosero pedirle que se retirara cuando estuvo en otro mundo por tanto tiempo. Se vistió con prendas más ligeras y se acercó a su hermano._

— _Ya estoy aquí —habló sin ánimos, no le hacía gracia explicarle en ese momento cómo es que casi muere en Muspelheim._

— _Me alegra que estés de vuelta. —De pronto ya no le encontró sentido el que estuviera allí, podía verlo al día siguiente y entendía que Thor solo quisiera descansar—. Bueno, te dejo..._

— _Espera —se acomodó en el diván al pie de la cama—, no podré dormir._

 _Sus heridas habían sido tratadas, pero los traumas en su cabeza seguían ahí._

— _¿Qué tal el reino del fuego eterno? —dijo al entender lo que el otro pretendía._

— _Es el infierno —soltó con tranquilidad._

 _Aquello no terminaba de convencerlo, faltaba algo, no tenía la menor idea de qué, pero era diferente de lo habitual._

 _El mayor parecía no notarlo y se mantuvo con la mirada perdida entre sus manos._

 _Quizá era el propio Thor el que había cambiado._

— _Como se espera de un mundo en llamas..._

— _No lo he conseguido —interrumpió regresando en sí. No le gustaba nada admitirlo frente a Loki, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _«Todos se equivocan», iba a decirle, sin embargo, sabía que sus palabras salían sobrando, lo último que necesitaba era consuelo. Tan solo un poco de compañía que le hiciera olvidar su fracaso._

— _Todo por acá ha estado en calma...—decidió cambiar de tema—, dejando de lado que unos enanos armaron un artefacto que casi destruye una de nuestras naves —sus labios se curvaron formando la sonrisa extraña que hace mucho no esbozaba—, pero se resolvió enseguida._

 _Continuaron conversando sobre todo lo que pasó en Asgard durante su ausencia, sin mencionar Muspelheim para evitar que Thor se sintiera incómodo._

 _Cuando los rayos de luz atravesaron la ventana, Loki supo que era hora de que se marchara. Se despidió y le aconsejó que intentara descansar._

 _Al cerrar la puerta lejos de sentirse mejor, su humor decayó. Algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba. Todo parecía estar en completa normalidad, por el contrario, quizá estaba esperando por algo que nunca había ocurrido. Estaba confundido y se dijo que tener de vuelta a Thor debía ser la causa.»_

—Luces mucho mejor.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar al ser que lo tenía preso.

Había despertado por fin de la inconsciencia en la que se vio obligado a entrar.

—Estás listo para conocer al gran _Thanos_ —habló en medio de una sonrisa macabra.


	19. Latente y caótico amor

**Latente y caótico amor**

* * *

 _Volvió a caer inconsciente, en esta ocasión, sin ninguna clase de recuerdo ni pesadilla que perturbara su letargo. Tan solo, fue como si regresara en medio del espacio, en un viaje sin rumbo ni fin._

 **[...]**

—No es un æsir —pronunció una voz grave y profunda.

—Es el hijo menor de Odín... —aclaró consternado. Estaba muy seguro que el ser que recogió era aquel que mató a Laufey y traicionó a Thor—. Sin duda es él, mi señor...

Sin bajar de su trono observó desde arriba a la criatura que _The Other_ había traído ante él.

—Muéstrame su rostro —ordenó con gesto despectivo—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Loki, Loki Odinson —respondió tomándolo de la barbilla y alzando su cabeza que antes caía inerte sobre sus hombros.

• • •

• •

•

Sus pasos resonaron en el estrecho y largo pasillo, fuera la luz de las estrellas iluminaban el castillo, dentro la luz de candelabros; avanzó sin perder el ritmo, ni lento, ni rápido, un pie por delante del otro hasta detenerse frente a las enormes puertas dobles que tenía que empujar para llegar a su destino.

Con tantos deberes, de reino en reino, no había tenido mucho tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de Loki.

No era su hermano, lo escuchó de sus propios labios y después Odín se lo confirmó. Sin embargo, que fuera un gigante de hielo, no significaba que cambiaría el hecho de que Loki fue su preciado hermano menor.

Había esperado por un momento a solas para reflexionar, para intentar entender al que una vez consideró el ser que mejor lo conocía, el que jamás lo traicionaría y el que más lo quería. En cambio, resultó que a la menor oportunidad intentó deshacerse de él, no lograba llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria cuando analizaba los últimos eventos.

En ocasiones, cuando cerraba los ojos, podía ver los de Loki brillando más que las estrellas y planetas a su espalda, gritando y pasando de él para que Odín por fin apreciara sus acciones, ignorando su mirada que no se podía despegar del rostro afligido que exponía, dirigiendo sus últimas palabras al que antes creyó su padre, y solo en el último instante cruzando la mirada con él, por fin obtuvo su atención, pero de la peor forma. No fue capaz de hacer más que verlo caer al vacío.

« _No es tu hermano, lo encontré en un templo de Jotunheim, decidí traerlo a Asgard y criarlo como tu igual_ », había dicho Odín cuando le exigió una explicación de las palabras de Loki.

A veces no podía evitar dudar, su cabeza no terminaba de asimilarlo. Una parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que era su hermano, que era imposible que no lo fuera, casi le obligaba a mantener una postura obstinada, porque si realmente nada los conectaba, entonces un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él hasta el punto de confundirlo con algo más latente y caótico.

Thor en un principio había decidido ir en su búsqueda, pero no existía la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida, lo más probable, era que _él también terminara por perderse_. Entonces recordó una de sus pláticas con Loki acerca de un dios que a la muerte de su amada se lanzó al vacío con la esperanza de encontrarla:

— _Me salté algunas partes, pero creo entiendo tu punto._

— _Pensé que encontrarías algo que yo no, veo que no eres más que un mentiroso._

— _El único mentiroso aquí eres tú, estoy seguro que no piensas que eso es estúpido._

— _Lo es, el amor no es más que un pretexto de los tontos para llenar un vacío que se niegan a llenar ellos mismos._

— _Tú no piensas eso, Loki._

— _Quizá tengas razón, no es lo más estúpido._

— _Ese hombre se enamoró a tal grado de olvidarse a sí mismo, pero no todos podrían hacerlo..._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque yo te tengo a ti... Tengo a madre, padre y todo Asgard. No todos podemos permitirnos un amor tan demente._

Loki ya no estaba, tenía que continuar sin él por mucho que llegó a amarlo.

« _Está muerto, y aunque no lo estuviera, su destino habría sido el exilio de Asgard_ ».

Abrió los cajones del buró junto a la cama y sacó lo primero que encontró. No le sorprendió que se tratara de aquel libro que narraba la historia del dios que viajó a Midgard. Casi se podía imaginar al hechicero sentado bajo la ventana, analizando palabra por palabra para intentar descifrar el amor. Él podía entenderlo ahora, si su padre no lo hubiera sostenido con firmeza, se habría lanzado por Loki, habría intentado estirar la mano para que él la tomara.

—El amor es absurdo, pero no significa que sea estúpido... Loki —expulsó con amargura, con el dolor que le provocó ser consciente de que su voz jamás volvería a llegar a él.

Se había contenido, pero ahora no necesitaba hacerlo más y se permitió llorar por su ausencia eterna.

 **[...]**

—Se ve un poco pálido —comentó Sif mirando al espadachín sentado a la distancia, se mantenía más callado de lo normal.

—Debe ser por la guardia que hace en las montañas, desde que el rey de Jotunheim y otros gigantes de hielo lograron entrar sin ser vistos por Heimdall, se ha aumentado la seguridad en el reino para no permitir el acceso a ninguna criatura —habló Hogun que había notado desde antes el estado de su compañero.

—Quizá sea por Loki... —comentó Volstagg de repente—. Ha sido una noticia que a todos nos afectó, pero Fandral fue uno de los más cercanos a él.

Volstagg le llevaba un par de siglos a Thor, su amistad con los hijos de Odín se fortaleció cuando fue nombrado uno de los guerreros más hábiles de Asgard. Hogun llegó al reino por la misma época, en Vanaheim se reconoció su destreza en combate y se le asignó un importante cargo entre los æsir. Sif y Fandral crecieron con ellos, pero a diferencia del espadachín, ella era obligada con frecuencia a relacionarse con otras doncellas. En definitiva, Fandral pasó más tiempo con los hermanos.

—Traicionó a Thor, le mintió, le dijo que su padre había muerto y que en Asgard nadie lo quería de regreso, no dudó ni un segundo en matarlo... Merecía lo que obtuvo. —No solía guardar rencor, pero el recuerdo en Midgard estaba latente en su memoria.

Controló al _Destructor_ por medio de la lanza _Gungnir_ con la clara intención de destruir a su hermano, aunque claro, ahora todo cobraba sentido, nunca fue uno de ellos.

—Supongo que sabía que lo mejor era morir así —mencionó Volstagg con frialdad.

Alguna vez simpatizaron con Loki, pero la traición no podían perdonarla. Si el hechicero no se tentó el corazón contra Thor, ellos estaban seguros que no habrían recibido clemencia de él, por eso no se sentían culpables del sentimiento de odio y rechazo que les generaba.

—Como sea, respetemos el dolor de Thor y Fandral. —Hogun se puso de pie para salir del comedor.

Los dos guerreros se miraron entre sí y asintieron, continuaron comiendo sin volver a hablar, y de vez en cuando, lanzaban miradas a su amigo que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Los demás no sabían lo que él guardaba en lo recóndito de su memoria.

Una vez acusó a Thor y a Loki de estar involucrados en una relación, ahora, con la nueva información, lo que hizo el rey, siendo el único consciente —si es que el jotun no lo descubrió antes y por eso actuó tan raro— fue injusto.

Solo Odín y él sabían lo que ocurrió, el heredero al trono vivía ignorando lo que pasó hace casi un siglo atrás.

Comenzaba a torturarle la idea de que arruinó lo que tenían, quizá si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, lo que sea que sentían, se hubiera transformado en amor y Loki jamás hubiera traicionado al portador de Mjolnir.

Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó, pero al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con los ojos azules del ser que precisamente lo hacía sentir culpable, la visión no lo consoló para nada.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Se sentó a su lado sin dejar de observarlo con expresión de preocupación.

Era imposible soportar más.

—Tomemos una nave y busquemos a Loki —sugirió con convicción—, es un ser fuerte, debe estar en alguna...

—No —lo atajó con rapidez—, Loki no puede estar con vida.

Le había costado demasiado hacerse a la idea de que estaba muerto, para que ahora uno de sus más queridos amigos hiciera tal ofrecimiento que alentaba su negligencia.

—Es... es Loki —dijo como si con ello explicara su comportamiento, o como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—Lo mejor es no albergar esperanzas cuando mi propio hermano decidió su destino... —su voz fue serena, calmada, totalmente resignada—. Fandral, tu intención es noble, agradezco que Loki haya tenido la fortuna de tenerte como amigo.

Su rostro se desencajó y no por el recuerdo de su _familiaridad_ , sino, porque tenía ganas de gritarle que no era su hermano, que nunca lo fue. Porque de serlo no habrían llegado tan lejos como aquella vez los encontró en su habitación; pero no tenía caso deshacerse en exclamaciones cuando sabía no podría entenderlo. Su mente había suprimido la relación íntima que mantuvo con Loki. _Él también desearía olvidarlo_.

—¿Jane? —Pronunció el nombre de aquella mortal que conquistó el corazón de Thor—. ¿A esa mujer la buscarás?

Necesitaba escuchar algo que dejara de hacerlo sentir responsable, algo que le asegurara que su acción no habría hecho la diferencia. El hijo de Odín estaba enamorado, había cambiado para bien, su mirada ahora cargaba cierta piedad, su exilio le había hecho ser más consciente. Era lo mejor para el dios del trueno, un amor tan frágil. Lo volvía cuidadoso y benévolo.

—Si tomo una nave, de aquí que llego hasta ella, para entonces... Ya habrá muerto —mencionó lo que se había repetido mil veces.

—¿La amas en verdad? —Se atrevió a preguntar, omitiendo un « _¿más que a Loki?_ ».

Por un instante pareció que sus palabras le desconcertaron; creía que hablar de lo que sintió por aquella mujer solo ocasionaría burla entre los suyos, tal como una vez hizo su hermano, sin embargo, no lograba descifrar la mirada que le dedicaba Fandral, como ocultando algo importante detrás de esa pregunta.

¿Amarla? Sí, la amaba. La extrañaba. No podría explicar cómo es que unos días a su lado le volvieron dependiente de su presencia, vivió siglos sin Foster, y ahora no podía sacársela del pecho, dolía cada vez que recordaba un instante a su lado. Anhelaba su compañía.

« _Te doy mi palabra de que volveré por ti_ », le había prometido. Por muy extraño que parezca, tenía la sensación de que por segunda vez no había sido capaz de cumplir.

—¿Es amor? —insistió con impaciencia, en una actitud muy impropia de Fandral.

Observó cómo perdió su mirada en los demás guerreros que bebían y charlaban animados. Cuando creyó que su silencio era un «no», lo vio asentir con una expresión de tristeza impregnada en cada gesto que realizaba inconsciente.

De ser auténtico, significaba que lo que una vez sintió por Loki fue un engaño, una ilusión creada por el capricho de ambos, quizá una respuesta a una atracción efímera. Entonces podía respirar con tranquilidad, él no había originado el caos, pero no dejaba de pesarle, al comprobar una vez más que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con Thor.

•

• •

• • •

No existía sensación más placentera en todo Yggdrasil —que le ocasionara tal deleite— como destruir la vida con sus propias manos, pero tenía que admitir que torturar la mente de un ser ya inestable, también tenía su encanto. Sumado a que podía obtener un útil peón. Una enorme ventaja para proceder con sus planes.

Pero para torturar la mente, primero se tenía que superar el dolor físico.

—Tiene un rostro muy fino para ser uno de nosotros —dijo captando la atención de su súbdito que enseguida comprendió la intención de sus palabras.

—Si me lo permite, puedo arreglarlo enseguida. —Hizo amago de levantar el cuerpo de Loki que yacía en el suelo, pero el inconfundible sonido de los pies de Thanos al bajar de su trono, detuvo cualquier movimiento que pretendía realizar.

—Déjalo aquí —dictaminó y con un gesto indicó, a unas criaturas que aguardaban detrás de las rocas, salir para llevarse al hechicero de allí.

The Other no podía protestar aunque lo deseara, sabía que el _Maestro Oscuro_ no era muy sutil cuando intentaba instruir, en más de una ocasión terminó asesinando, y él que se había esforzado para encontrar un útil secuaz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo que aclarar que el Thanos de aquí es más parecido al de los cómics que al que se presenta en MCU, bueno, es que en las películas sabemos que está loco, pero en los cómics su sed de sangre es clara y cruda, no deja ni un resquicio de duda para que tengas la idea de que quizá existe un poco de cordura en sus acciones más que cortejar la muerte **:v**

Está loco, muy loco...

También me surgió una duda estúpida mientras escribía, ¿dios del trueno o del rayo? El trueno es el sonido, el rayo la energía... Bueno, dejé que Google me aconsejara **xD**

Creo que por este capítulo es todo... Espero lo estén disfrutando, sino lo hacen... Pues entonces sufran conmigo por lo que le espera a Loki bebé **xd**

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**


	20. Epifanía

**Epifanía**

* * *

Apuntando en dirección al infinito espacio, su imponente trono flotaba en el borde de una estrella sin vida que él mismo había declarado como su santuario personal, desde donde podía observar los cuerpos celestes y la materia nebulosa con todo su esplendor.

 _Estaba seguro que algún día conquistaría cada planeta donde hubiera vida._

Ni una raza se salvaría de su poder, él tomaría sus vidas por el simple placer de saciar su sed. Sin embargo, para ello era necesario hacerse de las _Gemas del Infinito_.

 _Aquel insignificante ser, parecía que tenía el potencial suficiente para ofrecerle una._

Había ordenado que lo trasladaran a su nave; él no habitaba ningún planeta en concreto, vivía recorriendo la galaxia, de reino en reino, dejando terror y caos a su paso. Antes intentó poseer y conservar la compañía de doncellas, de sus hijos, pero apenas y se volvía a inundar de luz la tierra que visitaba, se marchaba para regresar, algún día, solo para tomar sus vidas.

Solo consideraba _hijas_ a dos seres que había adoptado; a la _Orden Negra,_ hubo una época en que los consideró igual, no obstante, ellos ya no necesitaban de su constante instrucción, y tampoco se le antojaba empezar de nuevo con el arduo trabajo de mentor por Loki.

Su misión sería buscar el _Teseracto_ en Midgard, a cambio podría gobernarlos temporalmente. Le daría lo que tanto anhelaba, le daría por fin un trono en el cuál sentirse soberano.

Sabía lo que había ocurrido en Asgard, tenía la ventaja a su favor, lo consideraban muerto y el camino estaría despejado para el Jotun. Le causaba cierta gracia su tamaño peculiar para tratarse de un gigante de hielo, su lado científico deseaba investigar el motivo de su mutación. Al menos, Loki tenía algo en común con él, ambos sufrían una mutación genética.

Cuando lo tuvo en su laboratorio, lo recostó en una camilla especial para realizar las pruebas necesarias; extrajo un poco de su sangre y la analizó. Para saciar su curiosidad por completo tenía que matarlo, pero encontró más útil permitirle vivir.

Notó movimiento en sus brazos a mitad de las pruebas y al verlo abrir los ojos con lentitud, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Thanos era consciente de lo que provocaba, su tamaño impresionante, su fuerza descomunal y su rostro un tanto desfigurado, no era agradable tenerlo de frente, y sonrió al hechicero que tembló ante su presencia.

Su cuerpo entero estaba atado con fuertes correas y ni siquiera podía protestar porque un bozal de metal ahogaba sus protestas.

Al debilitarse su cuerpo, su verdadera forma fue cediendo ante el hechizo y su piel pigmentada de color azul —con algunas líneas surcando en ella—, sus ojos escarlata penetrantes de odio, relucieron exponiendo su origen. Gracias a ello, Thanos le concedió el beneficio de la duda.

—Seres más fuertes que tú han estado en el lugar que ahora ocupas —le informó con el semblante imperturbable—. No intentes escapar, ambos sacaremos provecho de esto, ahora quizá no lo comprendas, pero eventualmente lo harás. —Dicho esto se alejó de su campo visual.

El hijo de Laufey apretó los párpados para mentalizarse de lo que vendría. Imaginaba que lo abriría como cualquier criatura corriente, que no tendría compasión para aplicarle alguna especie de anestesia y así evitar el dolor que le produciría. Con el aspecto del laboratorio, no tenía la esperanza de que algo bueno pasara.

—Quiero asegurarme de que tu apariencia solo es un engaño —escuchó su voz por encima de su cabeza.

Sintió como la presión cedía a su alrededor, pero se sentía tan débil que no logró erguirse.

—Ahora, te quitaré esto y tú tienes que prometer que no te contendrás al gritar.

Tal como prometió, se deshizo del bozal y Loki reuniendo todas sus fuerzas intentó apartarlo con un empujón, pero sus muñecas fueron presas por la mano del Titán.

—Para no ser más que un muchacho, tienes agallas —admitió suprimiendo una carcajada—. Yo me quedaré aquí estudiando tu sangre y el motivo de tu mutación, mientras tú vas a dar un paseo con mis sirvientes.

Como esperando esas palabras, unas criaturas abrieron la puerta y se acercaron hasta ellos. Sin soltar sus muñecas lo levantó de la camilla y lo aventó contra aquellos seres oscuros que lo atraparon antes de que su cabeza se estampara en el suelo.

Loki apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dejó arrastrar por dos pares de brazos. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, pero comenzó a pensar fríamente. Aquellos sirvientes eran mejor que Thanos y encontraría el momento de deshacerse de ellos. Poco a poco controló su respiración y aquellos zumbidos en sus oídos desaparecieron. Sus piernas no tenían la fuerza necesaria, pero su mente cobraba lucidez con rapidez. Lo estaban llevando a la parte trasera de la nave, quizá lo arrojarían de nuevo al vacío, o quizá lo dejarían caer en algún lugar en específico. Alguien lo sujetó por la capa que aún conservaba y al abrirse las puertas lo lanzó fuera de la nave. « _Lucha_ », escuchó en un idioma que apenas logró entender antes de tocar el suelo.

La nave se alejó con lentitud, permitiéndole creer que lo dejarían a su suerte, pero el ambiente hostil no le auguró nada bueno. Seguía bocabajo, aspirando la tierra del planetoide donde fue a parar, ninguna estrella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para alumbrar y permitirle distinguir algo con claridad, más cuando la única fuente de luz retrocedía con sus captores abordo, aunque lograba identificar unos bultos a su alrededor, tal vez eran piedras o los cimientos de una civilización que fue destruida.

Con dificultad se puso en pie e intentó acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad, agudizó sus sentidos tanto como le fue posible. Permaneció quieto unos segundos, hasta que por fin decidió avanzar, apenas llevaba unos pasos cuando escuchó un feroz gruñido. No tenía idea de a qué se enfrentaría, utilizar su magia sería la última opción, no podría sostener una ilusión por más de lo que dura un parpadeo. Su cuerpo se sacudió del miedo e intentó calmarse.

La nave de Thanos estaba lejos de su alcance, pero seguía ahí, como listos para observar la función en la que sería partícipe.

Cansado de mantenerse quieto dio un paso, pero antes de dar otro algo se subió a su espalda derribándolo. Identificó por el rabillo del ojo las fauces de lo que parecía un perro galáctico. Pronto el ruido de varias patas lo rodearon. Estaba perdido, no tenía forma de luchar contra aquellas bestias. Su instinto le ordenaba que saliera de allí, pero incluso, regresar con Thanos no era mejor opción. Una mordida en su hombro le recordó que quedarse tirado no evitaría que lo despedazaran. Gritó de dolor y eso alentó a las demás bestias a acercarse para devorarlo.

Antes de entrar en pánico decidió utilizar su única carta.

Logró crear una ilusión de un perro más grande y cuando las bestias salieron en su encuentro aprovechó para correr en dirección contraria. Tropezó y aprovechando el desliz, buscó con desesperación una piedra o una rama con la cual defenderse, pero no había más que polvo y pequeñas rocas a su alcance que no le serían de utilidad. Maldiciendo se levantó y siguió corriendo, cuando uno de los perros con furia se aventó contra su ilusión, esta desapareció.

En ese momento se agotó su ventaja.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar en el cuál esconderse, tenía que seguir pensando cómo salir con vida, pero antes de siquiera armar un plan, ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo con las bestias gruñendo encima de él. Por más que intentó protegerse lograron hincar los colmillos en su piel arrancando pedazos de carne. Los gritos desgarradores que emitió, estaba seguro, llegarían hasta los oídos del Titán; odiaba darle el gusto, pero odiaba más estar muriendo.

En seguida los perros estaban bañados en su sangre y tuvo una idea. De algún rincón de su atormentada mente surgió una luz y de sus labios escaparon unas palabras que junto con la energía que desprendía su líquido vital se combinaron ocasionando que las bestias comenzaran a incendiarse. El propio Loki también se quemaba vivo, pero al menos moriría intentando defenderse.

 **[...]**

Cuando regresó en sí, estaba tumbado en el suelo.

No había nada que impidiera que escapara, excepto que su cuerpo estaba destruido y le sería imposible hacer más que permanecer así.

—Muchacho —su voz resonó en las paredes de metal—, no fue la estrategia que yo habría elegido, pero al menos utilizas lo que hay dentro de tu cráneo.

—Deja... déjame... —pronunció con dificultad provocando una tos que le hizo expulsar más sangre por la boca.

Thanos lo observó esperando que continuara, aunque sabía que en su actual estado no lograría más.

—Se me ocurren un par de mejoras cibernéticas para aumentar tu resistencia física, podrías ser una excelente arma —se detuvo frente a Loki—. Debes sentirte patético después de casi morir por unas simples criaturas. No eres más que una sombra a comparación del ser que te adoptó y del hermano que tanto desprecias.

Loki asestó un golpe con el puño cerrado en el piso.

—Tienes que pararte en el límite, tienes que avanzar y entender que tus pies ni siquiera están tocando tierra, que estás cayendo... —tomó al jotun por los cabellos para alzar su cabeza—, algo me dice que conoces esa sensación, pero hace falta más de un intento para que despiertes y veas la realidad.

 **[...]**

Hizo falta tres días para que sus heridas sanaran de forma natural. Al cuarto día, lo llevaron a otro lugar.

Ya no tenía ganas de resistirse, su espíritu había menguado.

Lo acomodaron en una silla y ataron sus extremidades. Las criaturas oscuras se marcharon y después de unas horas pareció Thanos frente a él.

—Todavía estás parado en el borde, es hora de que comiences a caminar aunque no haya camino que seguir —su tono de voz carecía de ironía, en cambio, denotaba indiferencia a su situación lamentable—. Arriba de tu cabeza se encuentra una magnífica especie descendiente de la serpiente de Midgard, una pequeña cantidad de su veneno es mortal incluso para ti, pero sé de buena fuente que puedes hacer algo al respecto... Intenta sobrevivir hasta mi próxima visita.

Una trampa se abrió en el techo y la serpiente descendió por una de las puertas dobles, quedó colgando con su cabeza justo por encima de la de Loki.

El réptil silbó y de sus colmillos chorreantes de veneno cayó una gota que fue a parar al rostro del Jotun.

Se retorció del dolor y el Titán lo observó con desinterés. Loki se contorsionó con desesperación al recibir una nueva gota de veneno en su mejilla izquierda.

—Utiliza tu fuerza para sanar, ya te dije que escapar será en vano, las cadenas que te sujetan le darían problema hasta al _Padre de Todos_ —le aconsejó antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

« _Espera, regresa, ayúdame_ », estuvo tentado a suplicarle, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, y su lógica le advirtió que de Thanos sería el último ser de quien recibiría clemencia.

Escuchó otro silbido y el ardor en su frente que provocó la pequeña gota que descendió por su nariz hasta impregnarse en su barbilla le hizo ahogar un grito.

Deseaba maldecir, pero cada que el veneno hacía contacto con su piel, ya estaba mandando energía a la zona para curarse.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó cuando la criatura dejó caer de sus colmillos más líquido del esperado—. ¡Basta! —pidió con la garganta seca.

« _Ya basta, basta_ », pensó sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, sin embargo, el terrible dolor le impedía perder la consciencia.

Los minutos pasaron, tal vez fueron horas, quizá días, no lo sabría. Él lo sentía como milenios, ya no podía más, ya no quería continuar ahí; en toda su existencia, nunca había sufrido tanto.

Sentía que su piel se derretía y sus intentos por aliviarse, solo evitaban que tiras se desprendieran de su rostro.

—¡Thor, Thor! —gritó al borde de la locura.

Cuando todos sus pensamientos se nublaron y su cordura desapareció, fue lo único que permaneció.

— _Él no te salvará, nadie te salvará._

Escuchó una voz susurrar en su oído, pero no le importó.

—¡Estoy aquí, Thor! —ignorando el hecho de que la distancia hacía imposible que sus gritos llegaran hasta el æsir, siguió aferrado a la única luz que conocía—. ¡Thor, Thor! —expulsó su nombre con una fuerza asombrosa.

— _No lo necesitas._

—Thor... —dijo con su último aliento y llorando por su tormento.


	21. La mentira en el engaño

**La mentira en el engaño**

* * *

El que alguna vez se consideró hijo de Odín, caminaba en medio de la perdición de _Knowhere_ , una colonia minera ubicada en la cabeza, ahora cráneo, de un _Celestial_. Gracias a la ausencia de normas y reglamentos, Knowhere se había convertido en el refugio perfecto para criminales y marginados. La pobreza y los delitos en el sitio eran el pan de cada día.

Como compañía tenía a _The Other_ ; no portaba ningún arma que apuntara en su cabeza o cadena que lo obligara a mantenerse a su lado, lo único que le impedía realizar cualquier acto de rebeldía, era el considerable miedo que le provocaban las medidas que tomarían los seguidores de Thanos de escapar de su control.

Le habían dicho que debía conocer más allá de los nueve reinos, aquellas zonas marginadas con especies inteligentes habitándoles —simples mortales al nivel de los humanos de Midgard—. De ser otra época, de no considerarse muerto para los grandes reinos, entonces no le habría interesado enterarse de las condiciones de vida de aquellos que estaban por debajo de él, pero ahora entendía que cualquier desliz lo convertiría en un ser más desafortunado que ellos. _Sin hogar, sin familia y sin nada más que la energía que corría por sus venas negándose a desaparecer._

Unos niños al verlos pasar se acercaron a su encuentro, estaban andrajosos y esqueléticos; suplicaron por una _unidad_ para intercambiarla por alimento, estiraron sus astutas manos hasta alcanzarlos y pronto lograron deslizarlas en sus bolsillos, Loki los observó sin saber qué hacer, no cargaba más que las prendas que traía encima, pero antes de concretar cualquier movimiento, sin una pizca de piedad, el sirviente del Titán los golpeó con un tubo que encontró tirado por ahí. El hechicero no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes mientras el sonido de los huesos de los pequeños al romperse retumbaba en sus oídos, recordándole su propio dolor.

La crueldad de aquellos que lo habían rescatado y lo mantenían cautivo, era tan grande que debía inventarse una nueva palabra para describirlos. Las doctrinas que había recibido en los últimos tiempos estaban haciendo mella en su sentido común. A veces no lograba diferenciar el bien del mal, todo parecía provenir del mismo núcleo.

Después de que los chiquillos corrieran entre quejidos y lágrimas, reanudaron su camino.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó el _Chitauri_ que se alejó en dirección a un establecimiento de mala pinta.

Quizá se encontraría con algún proveedor del mercado negro, dudaba que el motivo de su visita al lugar fuera por placer o diversión.

El jotun se recargó en una de las paredes para esperarlo. Llevaba una capa negra que cubría parte de su rostro desfigurado por las constantes torturas y lecciones impartidas por Thanos. A comparación de otros seres, para Loki el alimento no era algo vital, pero verse privado de ello por meses en los que si tenía suerte, le acercaban un plato de comida y agua, le había cobrado factura a su cuerpo; sumado a las heridas. Bajo sus ropas tenía algunos cortes frescos que dejaban una mancha húmeda en su traje.

 _De haber algún æsir en la colonia, definitivamente no lo reconocería, a él mismo le costaba trabajo hacerlo._

Observó un momento sus manos, su piel estaba seca y agrietada, apreció los huesos rotos que deformaban sus dedos, sus uñas negras carecían de brillo, y el hechizo que ocultaba que era un gigante de hielo, a veces cedía y lo hacía ver todavía más lamentable.

El Titán no había mentido cuando lo amenazó, le había dicho que superaría el límite, y si lo que lo rodeaba no era el abismo, entonces no quería imaginar lo que había en el fondo.

Después de unos minutos el Chitauri regresó con un objeto dentro de una bolsa. Con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera para volver a la nave.

Por fin salieron de aquella desagradable colonia.

 **[...]**

Loki fue escoltado al santuario de Thanos, decir que tenía un mal presentimiento sería poco, porque era la sensación constante que lo acechaba desde que estuvo a su merced.

The Other le entregó lo que sea que fueron a conseguir a Knowhere y los dejó solos.

—Dime —habló sentado en su trono dándole la espalda—, ¿no tuviste remordimientos al intentar matar a Thor?

Hasta el momento el Maestro Oscuro nunca se había dignado a indagar en su antigua vida, al menos, solo para humillarlo y recordarle cuán débil era. Por ello no sabía qué pretendía hacer con su respuesta y se tomó el tiempo necesario para pensar sabiamente sus palabras:

—No fue mi intención que exiliaran a Thor, es cierto que estuve alimentando su soberbia, pero su actitud fue más engreída de lo que esperé... Cuando abandonó Asgard sentí que por fin tenía el camino libre y sin pensarlo dos veces investigué por qué mi piel se tornó azul y no sufrió daño cuando uno de los gigantes de hielo que antes enfrentamos me tocó, fue ahí cuando me enteraré de la verdad, y al Odín caer en un profundo sueño... Entonces en mi cabeza solo permaneció la idea de demostrar que podía ser digno. Thor actuó con necedad y casi logró que se desatara una guerra, yo...

—Pero tú lo alentaste, ¿no es así? —lo interrumpió para hacerle ver su error.

—No debió confiar en mis palabras —contestó bajando la mirada—, nada bueno saldría de un rey que se deja influenciar por los demás. Yo encontré la mejor solución para evitar la muerte de los inocentes.

—¿Exterminar tu propia raza fue la solución? ¿No había seres inocentes entre ellos? —Su voz estaba cargada de curiosidad y malicia.

—Los gigantes de hielo no son una buena raza —respondió consciente de lo que cargaba esa afirmación.

—Bien, los matarías para proteger a los que creías "tuyos", pero Thor entraba en esa categoría y no te tentaste el corazón. —Con lentitud el trono giró hasta dejarlo frente al hechicero.

—Si lo dejaba con vida... De no intervenir...

« _En cualquier momento me harían a un lado, en cualquier momento despreciarían de nuevo mi fuerza por la de Thor, no podía permitirlo_ ».

—Muchacho, escucharte es gracioso —pronunció con superioridad—, aún no tienes idea de que has hecho más que solo intentar tomar el trono de Asgard por la fuerza. Por ello es que sigues con vida.

El jotun permaneció callado, sin comprender, asustado por no hacerlo, temeroso que por culpa de todo lo que pasó su memoria se haya distorsionado.

—Acércate —escuchó la voz profunda del Titán.

Titubeando dio un paso, luego otro, y otro hasta que consiguió quedar debajo de la figura imponente que se alzaba sobre su cabeza.

—Tienes lo necesario para encomendarte una importante misión.

Tomándose su tiempo bajó del trono. Se colocó detrás del hechicero que no pudo evitar temer por su vida.

—Yo haré lo que me pida —respondió desesperado por terminar esa nueva tortura en la que no sabía que vendría a continuación.

—Lo harás.

Loki sintió que le ponía una especie de casco, nervioso pensó en girar y enfrentarlo, pero el Titán apretó con fuerza su cabeza hasta que una poderosa energía sacudió su cerebro.

•

•

•

 _Un Loki anciano, en sus últimos años de vida, conjuró magia negra para regresar en el tiempo._

Regresó al último día en que los jotuns se enfrentaban a los æsir por intentar sumir la _Tierra_ en una nueva era del hielo. El Loki de esa realidad tenía tres siglos de vida, era un niño pequeño a comparación de otros, con la piel pegada a los huesos, con heridas y manchas moradas, con hilillos de sangre azul brotando como riachuelos, con la visión del mañana como una pesadilla; escondido en algún lugar.

Cuando el Padre de Todos logró doblegar la fuerza de sus enemigos, se dirigió con algunos de sus guerreros al templo de Jotunheim. Tomó _el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos_ y antes de dar media vuelta, una sensación extraña lo detuvo. Entregándole el cofre a los suyos, les pidió que se marcharan cuanto antes a Asgard y lo resguardaran en la bóveda de armas.

Había algo que desconocía: un impulso sin razón aparente y una idea sin fundamento. Tan solo se dejó guiar, dejó de pensar y descendió unos escalones hasta dar con una sala desierta. Sin perder la sensación de que debía ir más allá, recorrió la habitación que encerraba más que simple frío, en una esquina, logró vislumbrar una figura pequeña. Más pequeño de lo que esperó encontrar en un mundo como Jotunheim.

La criatura que descubrió lo observó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, en ellos le transmitió algo que jamás había experimentado.

« _Odín_ », escuchó de pronto el rey a su espalda. Consternado empalideció al reconocer la voz de Bor, su padre, que debía estar descansando en el mundo de los muertos. « _Has derrotado a Laufey, le has arrebatado a los jotuns su más grande poder, ahora no son más que seres insignificantes... La criatura frente a ti es Loki Laufeyson, adóptalo y dale a su raza esperanza_ ».

Al girar con brusquedad solo alcanzó a ver desaparecer a su padre, que se desvaneció en el aire.

Loki seguía ahí, mirando al æsir, sin comprender por qué se había puesto repentinamente tan nervioso. No tenía la sabiduría suficiente a comparación de otros seres, sus conocimientos eran limitados, a su padre nunca le importó fomentar su educación, era débil y estaba desnutrido, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Aquel frente a él era Odín, el Padre de Todos, un ser poderoso, y el que estuviera allí solo significaba que habían perdido. Pensó que lo mataría, que exterminaría hasta el último gigante de hielo sin fijarse en que su vida no representaba ningún peligro. No era más que un bulto que podría ser pateado y golpeado, su existencia no aportaba nada al universo, al menos, eso siempre le dijeron.

Una mano se estiró en su dirección, confundido, Loki parpadeó sin una pizca de temor. No tenía la menor idea de qué significaba esa acción, nunca le enseñaron el gesto y no lo podía asociar con una experiencia anterior, no encontraba el sentido, no cuando esperó que en su mano apretara la empuñadura de una espada, pero estaba vacía. Ni espada, ni cuchillo, ni un arma con la cual terminar con su vida.

« _Ven, no te haré daño_ », pronunció en su idioma.

No tenía mucho que perder, igual algún día su padre terminaría asesinándolo de un golpe o de hambre, así que se acercó y Odín tomó una de sus manos.

Por un instante Loki sintió que alguien más estaba ahí presenciando la escena, pero al voltear en todas las direcciones no logró vislumbrar a nadie más.

El rey de Asgard mantuvo sus manos unidas, en una acción que le pareció curiosa, no recordaba que alguien antes haya tomado así su mano, y caminaron hasta la salida del templo. A la distancia una nave aguardaba por ellos, por el rabillo del ojo Loki notó que los sobrevivientes estaban siendo escoltados por los æsir a la fortaleza, mientras los otros guerreros recogían a sus muertos, todo era un caos, pero nada comparado al campo de batalla en medio de la guerra que se dio horas antes.

De pronto sintió que se elevaba en el aire, Odín lo había levantado y ahora estaba dentro de la nave, enseguida el rey llegó a su lado y se pusieron en marcha.

En el trayecto el Padre de Todos reunió energía y la utilizó para formar un hechizo, sus rasgos jotun desaparecieron. Con magia logró dejarlo inconsciente y borrar su memoria.

Al llegar a Asgard, las reinas del triunvirato pidieron que identificara al niño que llevaba en brazos, les dijo que era su hijo y no estuvo dispuesto a dar más explicaciones. Solo cuando Frigga se separó del resto, le confesó la verdad.

« _¿Qué pasará con Thor? Estará aquí en poco tiempo_ », le recordó la hechicera.

Su hijo permanecía al lado de su madre, Gaea, desde su nacimiento Odín solo lo había visto en tres ocasiones, pero en los próximos años, la _diosa madre_ se lo entregaría.

« _No te preocupes, él aceptará a Loki Odinson como su hermano, lo hará si tú lo tratas como tu hijo_ », Frigga comprendió sus palabras y aceptó.

Cuando Thor llegó a Asgard, conoció a un Loki renovado —un æsir interesado en toda clase de conocimientos y muy astuto—, enseguida se adaptó al reino y se integró con suma facilidad, más que su hermano menor que parecía no lograr encajar a pesar de que él había nacido allí, al menos, eso creía.

Con el tiempo, Loki fue desarrollando sentimientos negativos, quizá se debía a su naturaleza, tal vez a que la poca atención de la que un día gozó, pronto desapareció con la llegada de su hermano mayor. Los demás niños estaban encantados con su presencia, se hizo muy amigo de Fandral y Sif, por lo que Loki también se relacionó con ellos, Odín trataba a Thor con especial cariño, sabía que era su primogénito, pero a veces sentía que había una razón más para su comportamiento.

En Asgard, se valoraba más la fuerza y destreza física, la astucia para el combate y la camaradería entre guerreros, una desventaja para el menor de los Odinson que prefería la magia, el conocimiento, la inteligencia y la independencia. Pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo que en el campo de entrenamiento, por lo que poco a poco se fue alejando del resto. A los amigos de su hermano, y que también a veces consideraba igual, les hacía bromas, siendo Thor el principal receptor de sus travesuras, desde convertirlo en sapo, hasta atacarlo cuando creía que lo que tomaba entre sus manos era una simple serpiente. De esa forma lograba canalizar un poco la envidia que sentía, se desquitaba y se ría muy fuerte cuando todos observaban como caía una y otra vez en sus juegos. El primogénito se enfadaba con Loki, pero no soportaba más que un par de días ignorándolo, al final, siempre terminaban por juntar sus cabezas en los sillones, mientras Thor descansaba del entrenamiento y Loki de los libros, para charlar y perder el tiempo.

No es que odiara a su hermano, más bien odiaba lo que representaba, gracias a su presencia todos lo trataban como un ser inferior, una sombra a comparación del brillo que desprendía el otro. Thor era gracioso, valiente, fuerte, con un fuerte sentido de lealtad y al estar junto a él, era inevitable no entrar en confianza, incluso Loki no podía evitar verse afectado por los encantos del mayor, pero al alejarse, entonces notaba las sombras que lo envolvían, las miradas de desdén que lo asediaban y las susurros acompañados de risas que lo perseguían a donde quiera que dirigiera sus pasos.

•

•

•

—¡Ahh! ¡No, no puede ser posible! —gritó y logrando llevar las manos a su cabeza, reunió fuerzas y se desprendió del artefacto.

Con los sentidos alterados se dejó caer mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, las estrellas brillando frente a él se sentían como agujas para sus ojos, el frío del ambiente como lijas en su piel, respirar era una tortura, sentía que aspiraba fuego y su cuerpo entero era torturado por energía sin control que lastimaba sus entrañas.

—No has visto todo.

En ese momento el jotun no logró identificar de dónde provenía la voz que se dirigía a él, pero sintió que alguien lo tomó de las piernas y lo arrastró. Una mancha se instaló frente a él y sintió que su cabeza fue de nuevo invadida, gritó desesperado para que lo que sea que lo sostenía lo dejara libre, no soportaba más y cuando de nuevo la energía sacudió su mente, intentó alcanzar con sus manos el casco, pero no logró llegar y solo pudo cubrirse la cara.

•

•

•

Loki estaba en la biblioteca, de todas las veces que había estado allí, podría decir que era la primera vez que no tenía su nariz metida en un libro, ahora estaba en uno de los pasillos, tirado en el suelo, con la espalda contra un estante, suspirando inconscientemente, sin dejar de pensar en el ser que le había arrebatado las ganas de estudiar una nueva ciencia.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, claro, la mayoría prefería tomar los libros y marcharse, ya después regresarlos, pero a él le gustaba leer en la biblioteca, quedarse ahí hasta que la luz de un nuevo día alumbrara. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión solo estaba sumido en recuerdos. Con una de sus manos tocó sus labios y recordó la sensación de unos ajenos contra los suyos. En el transcurso de su vida, había besado a muchos seres, más de un milenio de existencia no pasó en vano, aunque ninguno le había robado el sueño, mucho menos la ambición por adquirir conocimientos. Ahora solo miraba a la nada y desperdiciaba segundos valiosos, nunca antes hizo algo tan ocioso como tumbarse en el suelo a divagar sin lograr nada más que perderse en sus propios pensamientos, cuando lograba trazar una línea, entonces se desdibujaba y al darse cuenta ya estaba de nuevo en blanco.

Su problema tenía un rostro y un nombre: Thor.

No dejaba de sentir cierta ansiedad por verlo de nuevo. Le preocupaba su inestabilidad, antes tenía la certeza de que el hijo de Odín estaba perdiendo la cabeza por él, ahora se preguntaba si no sería al revés. No había sentido lógico en continuar atormentándose, podía comprobarlo, pero en cuanto sus ojos conectaban con los ajenos, ya estaba de nuevo en blanco, olvidando su propósito y con la sensación de estar totalmente expuesto ante él. Era lo que más temía, que descubriera sus miedos, que viera _la mentira en su propio engaño_ , que ya estaba cayendo en el juego que armó.

« _Maldito_ », murmuró con pesadez, con sus labios reticentes a decir algo en contra de aquel que más quería.

No deseaba pensar en el amor, en su significado y en tratar de descifrarlo, no sería tan tonto como para meter más la cabeza en el horno, solo quería que los sentimientos se esfumaran y lo dejaran en paz.

Harto de seguir perdiendo el tiempo se levantó para ir a su habitación, pero en uno de los últimos pasillos se encontró a Thor que al verlo sonrió aliviado. « _Me había dicho madre que todavía no llegabas de Vanaheim, supuse que te metiste aquí y por eso ella todavía no te ha visto_ ».

Cuánto odiaba tenerlo de frente, era más sencillo despreciarlo cuando le daba la espalda, cuando se encontraba a la distancia observando con asco como todos lo amaban, porque cerca también caía por él.

Sin responder, pretendió no escucharlo y pasar de largo, pero su intención fue frustrada cuando lo tomó por la muñeca para impedir que se marchara.

« _Te pido me permitas acompañarte solo un poco_ », susurró el rubio con vergüenza.

El hechicero lo observó con atención y descubrió heridas en sus brazos. « _Deberías ir a que te curaran_ », le aconsejó más calmado.

« _No, sería la tercera vez que voy en lo que va de la semana, no quiero preocupar a nuestra madre_ », dijo esperando que el otro comprendiera.

« _Vamos a mi habitación_ ».

Loki fue el primero en irse, a los minutos Thor le dio alcance. Habían acordado no levantar sospechas.

Cuando por fin llegó, el hechicero le pidió que se sentara en el diván y él se inclinó frente al mayor para curar sus heridas con magia. Era desgastante, un desperdicio hacerlo cuando tenían la tecnología para curar los cortes; pero uno no deseaba ser atendido y el otro sentía la necesidad de aliviar sus dolores.

Con suavidad acarició los fuertes brazos del guerrero, había desaparecido hasta el mínimo rasguño gracias a su intervención. Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho y no tuvo el valor de apartarla.

« _No puedo ser el más fuerte si todo el tiempo estoy dependiendo de los demás_ », habló de pronto captando la atención de Loki.

« _Entonces no dependas de nadie_ », contestó sin más.

Poniéndose de pie, rompió el contacto de sus ojos y se sentó junto a él.

Thor dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás y el otro apoyó la barbilla en su puño cerrado.

No se percataron, pero quedaron profundamente dormidos en aquella posición.

Cuando estaban juntos la tempestad a su alrededor se calmaba, pero al separarse, el caos regresaba. Lo mejor era alejarse e intentar por su lado arreglar las cosas, porque aunque estaban juntos, solo era una ilusión. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

Siguieron sumidos en su propio mundo onírico, hasta que el puño de Loki cedió y despertó bruscamente; notó que el mayor seguía ahí e intentó levantarlo para pedirle que se fuera a su habitación, pero para evitar que lo siguiera molestando Thor lo atrapó en sus brazos. Parpadeó con pereza y dio un largo bostezo, Loki frunció el ceño por su acción y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sus labios fueron sellados por un beso.

De todos los besos en los que se había involucrado, ninguno se comparaba a los que compartía con Thor. Estiró los brazos y los enredó en su nuca para impedir que se apartara de repente, pero lejos de hacerlo el mayor lo sostuvo con firmeza para alzarlo y llevarlo a la cama que estaba a sus espaldas.

Había mil cosas que le gustaba hacer con Thor, pero entre ellas destacaba cuando sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez, cuando sus lenguas hacían contacto y la respiración jadeante de uno iba a parar en la nariz del otro.

Con movimientos precisos se deshicieron de sus prendas que quedaron tiradas en el suelo sin una pizca de remordimiento. Así como estaban, desnudos, se apretaron en el cuerpo contrario y disfrutaron la fricción de sus miembros.

Sí, estaban embriagados hasta la médula de pasión, de un deseo que parecía no extinguirse.

Loki le dio la espalda y no esperó demasiado para sentir besos en su nuca, mientras con una mano Thor retiraba sus cabellos, y con la otra acariciaba su hombro.

No había gritos, ni palabras obscenas, más que uno que otro gemido bajito, ellos podían tener más de un tipo de sexo, el de ahora era el más silencioso, el que se basaba en sensaciones, en caricias y en besos.

Ni posiciones complejas, ni golpes, ni maldiciones, pero básicamente, Loki sí trataba de dejar en claro que él tenía el control. Que si él se movía, si él cedía, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Había un secreto en medio de todo el acto, el hechicero no comprendía por qué le gustaba tanto tener a Thor entre sus piernas. Su figura, su cuerpo, todo él era algo que siempre deseó tener, nunca imaginó que lo lograría de esta forma, con el guerrero aferrándose a su cadera e invadiendo su interior.

Loki en uno de sus arrebatos, empujó al otro y se sentó en su abdomen, lo observó y sonrió. Sus sonrisas nunca presagiaban nada bueno, al menos no para el resto, para Thor significaba que había caído en uno de sus juegos y lo comprobó cuando no podía mover sus manos, intentó pedirle que lo soltara, pero nunca le interesaron los presagios, le daba completamente igual al creer que el hechicero no sería capaz de hacerle daño, porque si siempre perdía ante él, era por la incapacidad de ocasionar verdadero dolor.

Y Thor, si recordaba sus experiencias pasadas en el sexo, también se encontraba fascinado por la forma en que lo llevaba con el menor. Había estado con doncellas salvajes, no es que fuera por la galaxia, y en medio de las misiones, conquistando; pero a veces, sentía atracción por algunas bellas criaturas y cedía ante el impulso. Sin embargo, aquellas manos nunca le llegarían a las del hechicero que sabía dónde exactamente dirigirlas para hacerle perder el control, aquella boca que poseía y que a veces le llegaba a desesperar. Que cuando le acorralaba contra la suya y sumergía su lengua para explorar cada rincón que existiera en ella, y así, ir descubriendo lo que escondía, lo desarmaba y lo volvía armar a su antojo. Extendía las piezas en la cama y se tomaba el tiempo para encajar cada una hasta regresarlo a su forma original. Lo volvía loco, cada que rasguñaba su espalda, que lo mordía y que se movía como se le antojaba. Pero siempre, siempre terminaba estando de acuerdo, incluso aunque lo atara de los brazos y le negara la posibilidad de acariciar su piel, cedía cuando como ahora, Loki lo llevaba a otro nivel de placer.

Podía estar con él y no pensar en nada más, no encontraba una sola razón para apartarlo y pedirle que parara. Ni siquiera cuando la palabra « _hermano_ » pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

 _No lo era y lo entendía en esos momentos._


	22. Espera siempre lo peor

**Espera siempre lo peor**

* * *

Sentía las caricias más sutiles hasta las heridas más profundas, escuchaba los susurros más lejanos hasta convertirse en gritos dentro de su cabeza; la mentira y la verdad volverse una. Todo se mezclaba en su interior hasta formar una pieza sólida, una que antes coexistió por partes durante el transcurso de los siglos, ahora, todo aquello lo volvía a experimentar en unos segundos, minutos, horas, quien sabe, pero parecía que todo iba a una velocidad absurda. Concebía de nuevo las emociones, los gestos, el movimiento, el habla, todo casi al mismo tiempo.

Y aunque ya lo había experimentado, saber que gran parte de su vida fue un teatro orquestado por Odín y por él mismo, le provocaba el triple del dolor que alguna vez abrigó; una sensación amarga que se extendía por cada célula que lo conformaba, y paralelo a ello, otra más que le provocaba Thor. _Los últimos años, cuando despertó, cuando encontró a Jane Foster, y al amor que juraba estrujaba su corazón sacando lo mejor de él, uno que nunca fue capaz de igualar._

No tenía nada, lo que tanto procuró se lo arrebataron de las manos, hasta la última cosa a la que se aferró le fue negada.

 _Maldito destino_ , por más que se empeñaba en alterarlo para que todo se situara a su favor, siempre terminaba por arrastrarlo al fracaso. Por mucho que modificara los eventos, que interfería —que remplazara las piezas y volviera a montar una jugada con acciones impredecibles—, al final, todo lo conducía directo a la ruina.

 _Las nornas se equivocaron cuando profetizaron que tenía dos caminos; desdicha y honor. Solo tenía uno._

Quería gritar de impotencia, quería tener suficiente poder para destruir el universo, para arrastrar a todos a su abismo, ser el frío mismo y extinguir hasta la última vida; despreciaba profundamente su destino, y odiaba no poder restaurarlo. Detestaba todo lo que una vez le fue dicho, aún más su ingenuidad por creérselo. Desechado por sus verdaderos padres, no era más que una desgracia para su raza, acogido por El Padre de Todos, que aunque metió ideas en su cabeza para que lo guiara al éxito, solo consiguió lo contrario, una y otra vez, sus pasos estaban condenados a dirigirlo al mismo sitio. Por más giros y vueltas que diera, solo estaba en un laberinto donde todos los caminos y pasajes lo llevaban al centro, aunque quisiera escapar, aunque deseara salir de allí o construirse un nuevo destino, estaba condenado. _A quedar solo, a no tener el lugar que deseaba, el lugar de Thor, o a Thor..._

« _Puedo darte lo que deseas_ », musitó la voz de Thanos, aquella que lo había atormentado hasta el punto de quiebre, pero en realidad, ya estaba roto desde el inicio, solo que ahora lo podía comprender claramente.

¿Qué más daba si accedía? Aunque el titán estaba muy equivocado si creía que lo convencería de hacerlo porque los dos salían ganando. Él nunca saldría victorioso, pero se arrastraría hasta el final de sus días para escapar de su destino hasta que fuese inevitable.

« _Soy tu única salvación_ », siguió provocándolo, incitándolo, pero ya había tomado su decisión. « _Solo dolerá un poco más_ », pronunció por última vez.

En un instante retrocedió en el tiempo y volvió a experimentar de nuevo cada sensación; cada impacto que tuvieron en él las palabras, cada colisión ocasionada en su interior por las acciones del resto. Su primer beso, su primer combate, el miedo, la alegría, la envidia, el placer, los celos, la admiración, las discusiones, el sexo. Su vida a la velocidad de la luz y de nuevo, al inicio. Sus pensamientos, el odio, el consuelo, el aprendizaje, las sonrisas sinceras y las que ocultaban crueldad; estaba en los brazos de su madre, tirado en el suelo de la fortaleza de Laufey, acostado en el regazo de Frigga, junto al trono de Odín, sentado en el diván de la biblioteca, en Vanaheim, en la tierra desolada de Svartalfheim, apresado contra un Jotun, abrazando a un elfo de luz, metido en las sábanas con Thor, atado en la nave de Thanos, corriendo por su vida y de regreso a los brazos de Farbauti.

Odiando y amando al mismo tiempo, pero sin un aparente final, hasta que se descubrió mirando a la nada. Solo y sin fuerzas.

Permaneció boca arriba, ordenando sus pensamientos, que todavía estaban unidos, que decían tanto y a la vez nada, porque no lograba entenderlos. Rogaba por dejar de sentir, suplicaba por un poco de silencio. Y poco a poco, su deseo fue tomando forma.

 **[...]**

—Encuentra la manera de llegar al Teseracto —le dijo el Chitauri observándolo con intensidad.

Que ahora estuviera libre y que le permitieran manejar por completo sus futuras acciones, no significaba que haría lo que quisiese para el fin que desease.

—Pronto me comunicaré con ustedes para que su ejército me acompañe a dar el último golpe. —Sus palabras carecían de emoción, tan frías como su propia mirada.

 _Su motivación ahora residía en el dolor que provocaría._

Thanos lo había logrado. Había arrancado hasta la última raíz de bondad y esperanza.

The Other continuaba apreciando la creación de su maestro, aquel muchacho asustado, con la cobardía pintada en el rostro y resignado a la muerte, ahora se alzaba frente a él con determinación, con la mente trastornada y un perfil más maduro. Ahora conocía el dolor que siempre moró en él, no fue necesario buscar en otra parte, el titán descubrió —a mitad del proceso de tortura— que Loki poseía algo diferente, que estaba acostumbrado al dolor, que nació con ello tatuado a la piel y logró extraerlo con una facilidad asombrosa, manejarlo y moldearlo como todo un artista. Hasta le hizo creer que su destino se reducía a un solo pasaje, pero es que el muchacho se lo puso tan fácil, ya estaba roto cuando lo encontraron, ya tenía mucho por lo cual lamentarse y se abrazaba tan fuerte a aquello, que solo hizo falta susurrarle al oído que todo estaba tan mal, parecía que esperaba por esas palabras, que había nacido para que Thanos lo usara y él no podía hacer más que admirar a su maestro. Lo había logrado una vez más.

—No olvides para quien sirves —le extendió el cetro—, no olvides el poder de Thanos.

• • •

Asgard recobraba fuerza, aún sin el Bifrost, se las arreglaban para mantener contacto con los reinos aliados. Odín volvía a asumir el control; los daños a Jotunheim —la muerte y destrucción del pueblo— no habían sido olvidados o perdonados, pero el actual líder jotun mantenía una tregua con ellos.

Heimdall se mantenía atento, observando, con una preocupación especial en Midgard, parecía que personas poderosas habían encontrado una de las gemas del infinito, querían utilizar su energía, pero estaban a siglos de poder manipular su poder. Aunque, había un hombre que parecía comprender con rapidez, que amenazaba con encontrar la forma de utilizarla.

 **[...]**

Un pequeño ejército de guardianes subía a una nave, su padre entre ellos. Antes de marcharse le había pedido que se encargara del reino. Prefería ser él quien ocupara su lugar entre los guerreros, pero Odín tenía asuntos que resolver que a él no le concernían.

No es que en Asgard no hubiera nada por hacer, al contrario, siempre había mucho por emprender, sin embargo, estar fuera, en otro reino que no le recordara a Loki, le daba una tenue sensación de paz.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? No deseaba hacerlo, aunque no negaría que eso le haría sentir mejor.

Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, había muchos casos por atender, mucho caos por restaurar, y los æsir a diario trabajaban para mejorar sus naves, sus armas y su resistencia.

Al empujar las puertas dobles escuchó un alboroto.

—¿Qué sucede, Hogun? —preguntó en cuanto identificó a su amigo.

El guerrero se giró y comenzó a hablar:

—Hay rumores de que seres oscuros intentan invadir Alfheim y Vanaheim. —Había cierto tono en su voz que delataba lo impotente que se sentía al no poder estar allí.

Existían pasadizos en Asgard que conectaban con otras dimensiones, como Jotunheim y Svartalfheim, que solo Loki —y quizá Odín— llegó a conocer, pero a pesar de que aquellos reinos hermanos estaban en el mismo plano, visitarlos requería de mucha energía que no podían desperdiciar en esos momentos. Sin el Bifrost, tenían que rediseñar su tecnología, se habían confiado y conformado con su poder, y ahora debían compensar su pérdida. En conclusión, no podían también perder el tiempo en rumores cuando lo principal sería fortalecerse en otros ámbitos.

—Pronto mandaremos unas tropas —respondió sin dar detalles, sin explicar que _pronto_ tomaría más del tiempo deseado.

—Si los invaden ahora —comenzó a murmurar Volstagg bastante preocupado—, no seremos capaces de...

—Le pediré a Heimdall que nos mantenga informados —interrumpió para impedir que los ánimos decayeran.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaban mantenerse optimistas.

Después de aquello discutió asuntos menos alarmantes sobre la forma en que se estaban llevando a cabo las cosas en su reino y cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la reunión, soltó algo que tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza:

—Necesitamos más hechiceros —mencionó con seriedad.

Los presentes dejaron de hablar entre ellos para observarlo.

Una de las reinas del triunvirato, que hasta el momento solo tomaba nota de la capacidad del Odinson, intervino:

—Frigga tomó antes a su cargo a dos muchachos... No demostraron el interés necesario y terminaron por abandonar la idea de ser hechiceros, hasta ahora nos ha funcionado solicitar ayuda a Vanaheim cuando requerimos...

—Y por ello, justo ahora no tenemos la capacidad de mantener un contacto eficiente con los demás reinos. —Estaba convencido que era necesario contar con más hechiceros de los que actualmente poseían.

—Lo siento, no está en los planes de Asgard entrenar a seres que dominen la energía, no cuando ya nuestros hermanos Vanir se encargan de ello —dijo con determinación.

—Estamos dejando pasar una buena oportunidad, nuestra tecnología se enfoca en armas, podemos también crear artefactos que nos ayuden a potenciar la fuerza de...

—El Padre de Todos hasta ahora ha hecho un excelente trabajo manteniendo las barreras al máximo, él nos encargó fortalecer a nuestros guerreros. —Su paciencia había llegado al límite y con firmeza ordenó—: Hemos concluido por hoy.

La reina se levantó de su lugar y antes de que se retirara Thor la atajó a mitad del camino.

—Todos somos conscientes de lo que pasó hace unos meses, Odín cayó en un profundo sueño y...

—Y aun así se hizo cargo —habló demostrando su irritación creyendo que se aferraba solo por capricho—, sé que la pérdida de Loki te ha afectado, pero no puedes llegar aquí y proponer cambios que solo nos debilitarían en este momento. Tus padres son los más poderosos hechiceros, los tenemos a ambos, no es necesario requerir de más. Sabes que nuestra principal preocupación es mejorar nuestras naves, estamos poniendo de todo nuestro esfuerzo para encontrar los materiales y la energía para...

Estaba harto del discurso que ya se sabía de memoria. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos si un día desaparecían? Por supuesto que detestaba la idea, pero que Loki, el que creyó siempre estaría a su lado lo hiciera, le había enseñado a esperar lo peor.

—Nunca es suficiente —pronunció con rabia y se marchó antes que la reina.

Caminó con rapidez, ignorando las miradas indiscretas de los guerreros y ansioso por un poco de aire fresco.

Quería marcharse de allí, sentía que Asgard lo asfixiaba, amaba su mundo, realmente lo amaba, pero prefería mil veces protegerlo a la distancia, cada vez se volvía más insoportable la idea de quedarse allí el resto de sus días.

Todo había cambiado, ya no parecía tan brillante.

—Espera un poco —lo llamó Fandral a su espalda.

—Ahórrate los comentarios, ya tuve suficiente por hoy —dijo sin detenerse.

La sangre le hervía, estaba tan enfadado, tanto que solo quería estar solo para no lastimar a nadie con sus palabras.

—No... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Thor, se subestima el poder de los hechiceros. —Intentó no acercarse mucho, casi podía oler su molestia.

¡Por supuesto que los subestimaban! ¡Todo el tiempo lo hicieron con Loki! Lo hacían ahora al decir que Odín y Frigga eran los únicos capaces, Loki siempre lo fue, incluso superó a su madre. Y aunque no debería estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que debería pensar fríamente sobre él, no dejaba de darle la razón en muchas cuestiones.

Si hubieran impulsado su magia, si la hubieran apreciado si quiera, ahora habría sido mejor para todos, podrían haber gobernado juntos, aunque la idea era contraria. Un rey y una reina era lo correcto, no dos reyes que son hermanos; sin embargo, no se imaginaba mejor puesto para ambos.

Los dos juntos, uniendo sus fuerzas y conocimientos.

Aunque debía reconocer que Loki jamás hubiese aceptado, no estaba en su naturaleza compartir, por más que la idea se arraigara en él.

 _Realmente lo extrañaba, aunque intentó asesinarlo, lo extrañaba tanto que Asgard ya no parecía su hogar. Si Loki estuviera allí, si él siguiera con él..._

—Olvida lo que dije —habló con la clara intención de hacer que lo dejara en paz.

—Thor —lo volvió a llamar con la esperanza de que su voz lo alcanzara.

—Hasta luego, Fandral —enunció con frialdad.

El espadachín paró en seco, ya no sabía de qué forma ayudarlo. Se veía inconforme, impotente ante varias situaciones y ansioso por hacer algo más por su reino.

—Lamento lo de Loki —murmuró al aire, consciente que sus palabras se evaporarían en el aire y que para obtener su perdón, debía hacer más que pedirlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	23. Mis sentidos te recuerdan

**Mis sentidos te recuerdan**

* * *

Doctor Erik Selving, astrofísico. Fue este el hombre al que S.H.I.E.L.D. recurrió para investigar y estudiar el Teseracto.

Lo había visto antes, junto aquella mortal llamada Jane Foster.

 _Un amigo para Thor, una herramienta útil para él._

Ahora estaba frente a Nick Fury, en alguna instalación remota de investigación y articulando alguna clase de chiste que no logró ningún efecto en el director —y desde su perspectiva— sería casi imposible conseguirlo. Aquel parecía un hombre con un sentido del humor más mordaz.

—Me contaron de la situación en Nuevo México —habló ignorando su anterior intento de broma, y acercándose hasta al doctor, expresó—: Su trabajo impresionó a gente más inteligente que yo.

—Tengo buenos colaboradores —respondió borrando con lentitud la sonrisa afable que surcaba su rostro—. La Teoría Foster, el portal a otra dimensión. No tiene precedentes —dijo adquiriendo seriedad—. ¿No es así?

El hombre se giró y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por el doctor.

—La leyenda nos dice una cosa, la historia otra. —Lo guió hasta un maletín de metal que descansaba sobre la mesa colocada a mitad de pasillo de forma estratégica—. Pero de vez en cuando encontramos algo que pertenece a ambas cosas. —Abriéndolo ante su atenta mirada, una extraña luz azul emanó de lo que parecía un cubo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Poder, doctor —contestó con orgullo—. Si averiguamos cómo explotarlo, quizá sea poder ilimitado.

Había duda en su rostro, aún más en su corazón y Loki convencido de que no encontraría mejor oportunidad, se convirtió en la voz de su razón:

« _Supongo que vale la pena estudiarlo_ », susurró.

—Supongo que vale la pena estudiarlo —imitó el doctor Selving y sonrió.

• • •

Ese día al despertar, lo hizo de forma brusca y difusa; estaba bañado en sudor, con algunos cabellos pegados a la frente y la respiración errática.

Solía dormir con un pantalón holgado y con el pecho al descubierto. Dentro de su habitación el clima era agradable, le bastaban las sábanas para cubrirse en caso de sentir frío, pero últimamente, cuando abría los ojos se sentía afiebrado y lamentaba no tener una cobija más gruesa a la mano.

Había considerado visitar a los curanderos, pero en el transcurso del día el malestar se esfumaba, dejándolo como una pesadilla que experimentaba solo entre sueños. Y aunque lo intentaba, sabía que había algo más, pero no lograba descifrarlo y nadie podía culparlo. Había pasado por mucho en los últimos años, un evento caótico detrás de otro.

Estuvo a punto de convertirse en rey de Asgard, casi provocó una guerra con Jotunheim, fue desterrado a Midgard; Loki le mintió diciendo que por su culpa Odín había muerto, que su madre lo odiaba, que todos lo odiaban; luego encontró el amor en aquel frágil mundo, descubrió que su hermano quería matarlo, tuvo que abandonar a Foster; luchó contra Loki, el mismo hechicero le dijo que no eran hermanos, pero en eso momento no le creyó; destruyó el puente Bifrost, perdió a su hermano y Odín le confesó la verdad, Loki era un gigante de hielo. Ahora debía continuar, aparentando que nada de eso le afectaba, que al cerrar los ojos tan solo tenía _inconvenientes_ para conseguir un buen descanso, que los días no le pesaban en la espalda y que sobre todo, se preocupa solo por el bien común y no por sí mismo.

Pasara lo que pasara con él, debía ser una respuesta a todo el estrés al que fue expuesto en tan poco tiempo, al dolor y la pérdida.

 **[...]**

—Escucha —Sif lo observó con los puños cerrados frente a su cara, en guardia—. Quiero tu mejor golpe —lo desafió y en su mirada no hubo ni un atisbo de burla.

Obedeciendo lanzó la espada que blandía al suelo —ni siquiera estaba en sus planes utilizar Mjolnir en combate contra cualquiera de los suyos—, le concedería lo que pedía e imitó la posición de la guerrera.

Su estilo era más agresivo, utilizaba brazos y piernas al máximo, se impulsaba con toda la fuerza que poseía para que un solo golpe destruyera lo suficiente para no tener que dar otro. Por ello, con Sif controlaba más sus movimientos para no mandarla a volar en los primeros segundos, en cambio se volvía más analítico, prediciendo y anticipándose a su ataque, canalizando la energía —no por ello sencillo—, cuando estaba más acostumbrado a lo contrario.

—Diría lo mismo, pero tú nunca te has contenido por mí —no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio lanzarse de lleno para golpear su rostro, impaciente por comenzar.

Thor fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca justo antes de que su puño impactara en su quijada, pero la æsir tenía otra intención y aprovechando que la mantenía sujeta, se balanceó y golpeó su costado con una patada certera.

El príncipe la soltó y girando consiguió ganar distancia, ella volvió a repetir el ataque, pero en esta ocasión él logró agacharse, y antes de darle tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio, le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago que provocó que se doblara, pero enseguida con su brazo izquierdo, y tomándolo desprevenido —pensó que tomaría un poco de tiempo para reponerse—, volvió a lanzar un tercer ataque, por acto reflejo consiguió que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayó al suelo, Sif había empleado tanta fuerza que el rápido movimiento ocasionó que diera media vuelta quedando a espaldas de su oponente, Thor estuvo a punto de aprovechar y darle un puñetazo, pero en el último instante cambió de opinión y apoyando sus brazos en el suelo estiró su pierna para golpear las de la guerrera.

Se escuchó cuando cayó al suelo y una nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor.

Había caído con todo el peso en su hombro y pierna derecha, todavía le costaba respirar por el puñetazo que recibió en el estómago, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguir derribar a Thor, giró para levantarse, sin embargo no fue capaz de realizar ningún otro movimiento.

El hijo de Odín se encontraba sobre ella, colocó una mano en su hombro y la empujó para que su cara quedara contra el suelo.

La æsir estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero sintió la respiración del contrario en su cuello, muy cerca de su oído.

Thor comenzó a sentirse extraño; el cabello negro, suelto sobre su espalda —se había liberado en algún punto del combate— y la piel blanca haciendo el perfecto contraste.

No, definitivamente ya no tenía a Sif debajo de él, era alguien más, un ser más grande y con la espalda más ancha.

Estaba tan confundido que su agarre cedió y el otro dio media vuelta.

—Yo... —« _necesito un segundo_ », quiso decir, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando unas manos alcanzaron sus mejillas.

Sintió el roce de unos dedos largos y finos, que lo tocaban con tanta familiaridad que no fue capaz de detener su toque.

Había algo, algo en la situación en sí, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, terminar uno encima del otro, con la adrenalina el tope, con unas ganas terribles de hacer el contacto más íntimo, que ya había experimentado antes.

Apartó una de las manos de su rostro, la alejó para observarla; uñas negras y brillantes, las venas que contrastaban en aquella piel tan pálida, sintió la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos con esa mano y al enfocar su vista al ser que todavía estaba debajo de él, se encontró la sonrisa de unos finos labios acercándose a los suyos. Por un instante le pareció ver el destello de unos ojos verdes, pero se perdió totalmente cuando su boca fue sellada con los labios ajenos, en un beso feroz que estaba ansioso de llegar más lejos, con un hambre que no recordaba que tenía, y tomando del cuello a aquel ser que podía sentir sonreír contra su boca, profundizó el beso metiendo la lengua e invadiendo la boca que correspondía con desesperación su acción.

« _Loki, Loki_ », gritaron sus sentidos, su tacto, su olfato, definitivamente, tenía que ser Loki, nadie más que él podía estar tan necesitado de aquel contacto.

Se incorporó un poco para darle paso a las piernas que no perdieron tiempo y se enredaron en su cintura. Acarició con deseo la espalda de Loki, colando sus manos debajo de su traje. Sintió su espina dorsal en la punta de sus dedos y la cintura delgada, podría estar más concentrado en los movimientos de sus manos, pero su atención se enfocaba en no perder el ritmo que se habían impuesto en los labios. Loki estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, estirándolo y sonriendo en el proceso, Thor quería que fuese más serio e intentaba detenerlo, pero le encantaba su juego, le fascinaba como mantenía el control al tomarlo con firmeza por la nuca, balanceando la cadera, adelante y atrás con una naturalidad que solo indicaba que así debían estar, cerca, lejos, dentro, fuera, y su cabeza daba mil vueltas.

« _Oh, Loki_ », rogó por fin su mente, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la piel de su cintura y después... Nada.

—Thor, Thor —escuchó que lo llamaban, pero era un murmullo que apenas lograba entender.

Sif intentó levantarlo, pero pesaba mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó y pensó que sería mejor ir a pedir ayuda que arrastrarlo hasta encontrar a alguien.

Estaba hecha un desastre, no sabía cómo, pero había terminado sobre Thor en medio de un beso desenfrenado y de la nada el hijo de Odín se desplomó en el suelo, como si de pronto toda la fuerza le hubiera sido drenada.

Arregló su cabello con prisa y corrió en busca de alguien que le ayudara a llevar a Thor con los curanderos.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó Fandral en tono demandante en cuanto llegó.

A unos metros, Volstagg y Hogun se apresuraron para escuchar.

—No sé, estábamos luchando cuando de pronto se cayó, no sé qué pudo pasar, yo... —farfulló.

—¿Se golpeó la cabeza? ¿Golpeaste tú su cabeza? —interrumpió para que la guerrera dejara de divagar.

—Te digo que no sé, no recuerdo siquiera un golpe especialmente peligroso que le haya dado, más bien fue al revés, yo estaba recibiendo una paliza —explicó bastante preocupada, no se atrevía a confesar lo que había ocurrido, porque ni ella lo entendía y casi podría apostar que Thor no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando correspondió su beso.

Ella estaba boca abajo cuando lo sintió muy cerca, al girar descubrió que la contemplaba con cierto anhelo, como si un deseo poderoso se hubiera apoderado de él, ella probó su suerte y acarició su rostro, en un segundo sintió que su actitud había cambiado, parecía ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, a todo menos a ella, y ya se estaba acercando a sus labios cuando razonó lo que estaba por hacer.

Sabía que no era a ella a quien quería, Thor había dejado muy claro que parte de su corazón se había quedado en Midgard, con aquella mortal que había conseguido lo que ella en mucho tiempo solo había soñado.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el espadachín al notar que la expresión en su amiga se contraía—. Estará bien, seguramente, se exigió más de lo que pudo soportar. En algún momento su cuerpo le cobraría factura.

Sif asintió y bajó la mirada.

Los cuatro continuaron esperando fuera de la sala de curación por nuevas noticias, hasta el momento solo Odín y una æsir que se encargaba de examinarlo sabían lo que ocurría con Thor.

Nadie tenía idea de lo que había pasado en realidad.

• • •

A la distancia, escondido, observaba los movimientos del humano que se encargaría de facilitar su entrada a Midgard.

Poco a poco las heridas en su cuerpo se reponían, su piel sanaba, y su energía incrementaba, necesitaría de mucha para lograr cruzar el portal que se abriría gracias al Teseracto. Él lo lograría con el cetro que le dio Thanos, pero para controlarlo requería más tiempo, seguía débil.

Aparecer junto al doctor Selving ya le suponía ciertas dificultades, debía ser paciente para conseguir lo que deseaba.

 _Solo debía esperar a que las piezas fuesen colocadas para comenzar a moverse._


	24. No quiero dejarte ir, no puedes dejarme

**No quiero dejarte ir, no puedes dejarme ir**

* * *

No podía apartar la mirada del doctor, se mantenía en todo momento atento a sus movimientos. Lo observaba hacer su trabajo con diligencia, incluso, lo veía saltarse las horas de comida y desvelarse por avanzar en su investigación.

Erik Selving se había mantenido apartado de sus seres queridos, ignoraba correos y desviaba llamadas que no aportaban nada a su trabajo. Entre aquellos pocos mensajes personales de los cuales el doctor resolvió echarles un vistazo —al recordar que tenía una vida más allá de aquellas sólidas paredes del centro de investigación en el que se encontraba recluido, pero igualmente continuó sin enviar respuesta por no perder más de su valioso tiempo— había un par de Jane Foster.

Loki no necesitaba ser un experto en el tema para identificar entre líneas la decepción que estaba sintiendo aquella mujer. Thor no había regresado a su lado como prometió, y para ser honestos, le importaba poco el amorío frustrado en el que estaba anclada, ni siquiera le alegraba enterarse que la pasaba mal en la ausencia del æsir.

Ya le era difícil definir lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior; al estar todo hecho un completo desastre y encontrarse él indiferente en medio del caos, intacto aunque el daño era evidente. No estaba en sintonía con sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos lo estaría con los de una joven dolida.

Si algo aprendió al observar por días la aburrida rutina de Selving, fue que en los humanos encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba, ellos precisaban de un dios que les diera sentido a sus vidas, y él necesitaba vidas que usar a su antojo. _Era el trato perfecto._

Aunque habría deseado vidas más significativas.

Thor tenía tanta suerte y parecía no darse cuenta, él ya tenía ganada la lealtad de Asgard, de seres verdaderamente poderosos que creían en él, que le entregarían todo cuanto poseían sin pensarlo dos veces.

El hechicero también quería que creyeran en él.

Dentro de su cabeza todo estaba tan desordenado que en ocasiones dudaba de su propósito. El camino había sido despejado y aplanado para que lo atravesara sin problemas, ¿pero realmente lo quería cruzar? En los momentos de vacilación recordaba lo mucho que detestaba a Thor y Asgard por despreciar lo único bueno que tenía por ofrecer, entonces se dejaba cegar por el odio y la locura que ya invadían su alma silenciando así las voces que formulaban preguntas estúpidas. Ya no necesitaba respuestas, solo debía actuar para por fin comenzar a moverse.

• • •

—¿Todo está bien? —Se sentó a su lado y el colchón se hundió por su peso.

En el aire flotaba un olor peculiar a desinfectante.

—Madre, no necesito descansar más, ya todo está perfecto conmigo —dijo con gesto de hastío evitando la mirada de aquella quien lo crió.

Si algo odiaba era mantenerse en cama sin hacer nada y así darle oportunidad a su imaginación para que vagara sin rumbo.

Frigga sonrió para sí al recordar todas las veces que vivió la misma situación, donde tenía que recurrir a amenazas o promesas para que su hijo se mantuviera en reposo; pero Thor ya no tenía la edad para acatar sus órdenes sin rechistar, ni tenía a aquel quien siempre le ayudaba a sofocar su creciente terquedad.

—Tu hermano solía leer para ti cuando te sentías mal, ¿te gustaría que lo haga en su lugar?

Su expresión se transformó de frustración a molestia. Lo último que deseaba era escuchar de él y prefirió evadir el tema.

—Deberían dejar de preocuparse por mí, si perdí la consciencia fue porque estaba un poco cansado, no he logrado dormir bien del todo.

La hechicera lo observó unos segundos en silencio. Sabía que su hijo se había enamorado de una criatura de Midgard, que la distancia debía afectarle, pero también era consciente que aquello no se comparaba con la pérdida de su hermano.

—La primera vez que te pusiste realmente mal te negaste a recibir tratamiento especial y reposo, Loki le pidió al curandero que le enseñara a cuidar de ti. Se le enseñó lo más básico, pero lo suficiente como para que pasara todo el tiempo junto a ti metido en su papel para que te sintieras mejor.

—Madre... —Iba a pedirle que parara, sin embargo, descubrió que no hablaba exclusivamente para él.

—Creí que terminaría por aburrirse y dejarte solo, que después tendríamos que lidiar contigo e ingeniárnosla para que te mantuvieras en cama, pero cada vez que venía a echarles un vistazo, Loki ya estaba acostado a tu lado mientras leía en voz alta para ambos —sonrió con tristeza y se perdió un momento en el recuerdo—: Desde libros de magia, hasta historias antiguas de Yggdrasil...

Thor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, suprimiendo cualquier gesto que delataba lo mucho que le afectaba hurgar en su memoria que parecía haberse mezclado con una emoción que nació de algún lugar desconocido y que ahora ensuciaba su recuerdo. Ya no podía acordarse de Loki como su hermano, al menos no del todo.

—Te amaba —la voz de la hechicera lo trajo a la realidad y por un instante creyó que le había leído la mente, pero su expresión melancólica le regresó la poca tranquilidad de la que gozaba—, te amaba a ti, a tu padre y a mí... No entiendo, no logro entender por qué...

Frigga no lloraba frente a él, ni siquiera sabía si su madre lloraba por algo o alguien, su carácter solía mantenerse perfectamente equilibrado entre la firmeza y la nobleza, pero nunca pensó en ella como frágil, y aunque no relacionaba el llanto con la debilidad, ella nunca se había expuesto en ese estado ante nadie.

—Intenté hacer que se sintiera cómodo. ¿Hice algo mal? —Miró a su hijo con una súplica muda—. Lo entendías mejor que nadie, debes decirme si cometí un error. Yo deseaba que Loki se sintiera en casa y pretendí ignorar que este lugar lo estaba rechazando, seguí diciéndole que era su hogar y fingí no darme cuenta que solo estaba cargando un peso a su espalda... Pero él parecía soportarlo, parecía que lo lograría, que encontraría la forma de ganarse el corazón de todos... Ya tenía el mío...

No fue capaz de responderle, por más que quería hacerlo, tampoco sabía qué había ocurrido con Loki.

—Enfermó cuando te alejaste de aquí por primera vez con tu padre, estuviste fuera quince meses en Vanaheim, y él nunca lo admitió, pero yo sabía que estaba así porque no estaba acostumbrado a tu ausencia, y hasta la última vez que marchaste a Muspelheim, él lucía apagado sin ti... ¿Qué hicimos mal? ¿Por qué traicionó nuestro afecto?

—No tiene caso pensar en ello —intentó tranquilizarla—, fue él quien eligió su destino.

« _¿Tú lo crees?_ », le susurró una voz muy parecida a la de Loki.

—Pudimos hacer algo más por él, pudimos... —Las palabras fueron muriendo lentamente en sus labios, no servían de nada.

—No fue nuestra culpa —sentenció, no estaba dispuesto a hablar más del hechicero.

« _¿Realmente lo crees?_ », escuchó de nuevo aquella voz.

—Pero si nosotros hubiésemos...

—Madre. No. ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada mal! —soltó lo último con fuerza.

No quería buscar culpables, no quería admitir que quizá aquello que ahora se manifestaba, aquel sentimiento tan poco propio, había tenido algo que ver con que Loki no los consideraba una familia.

Estaba confundido, no deseaba ponerse a pensar en el motivo por el cuál había fantaseado de esa forma con el que alguna vez llamó hermano. Mucho menos si con ello tenía que transformar los recuerdos que tenía con él.

Aprendieron juntos a vivir, podía rememorar desde sus juegos hasta sus luchas, sus conversaciones casuales hasta sus discusiones, su risa hasta su llanto, las recordaba incluso en sus diferentes etapas, niño o adulto, las recordaba muy bien. Y estaba muy mal que ahora arrastrara tan grotesco sentimiento que ensuciaba todo lo bueno que quedó de él en su memoria.

Lo último que quería era hablar de Loki, pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez y con ello recordar que estaba muerto, que no estaba allí para defenderse, para apuntarlos con el dedo y culparlos, para maldecirlos y para despreciarlos.

Quería de nuevo escucharlo, aunque se voz saliese impregnada de repulsión, que más daba eso, si así podía volver a verlo no le importaba que lo odiara.

Frigga lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, estiró la mano para tocar su brazo, pero se apartó antes de que lo alcanzara. No debía estar allí.

—Lo lamento —dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

A ella no intentó asesinarla, quizá porque fue Frigga la única que hizo las cosas bien, no le correspondía a él el derecho de ser llamado el más cercano a Loki. Aunque hasta ese momento siempre se sintió así.

• • •

En el transcurso en que observó a Selving, en todo ese tiempo en que ocasionalmente veía a The Other para recibir sus amenazas, mientras miraba de cerca por medio de su magia al doctor, en medio de otros seres humanos, fue cuando más solo estuvo, a pesar de que en ocasiones lo olvidaba, pero cuando el hombre que mantenía vigilado cerraba por fin los ojos y se abandonaba al sueño, entonces regresaba en sí y la oscuridad lo envolvía como un frío manto.

No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar, en realidad cada día iba trazando su plan y eran apenas unos minutos los que tenía libres, pero eran suficientes para atormentarlo.

¿Qué pasaría si todo resultaba bien?

Era curioso, pero no se sentía del todo preparado.

Una noche en especial, en la que el doctor se quedó dormido en medio de una pila de libros y con tres monitores encendidos frente a él, en aquel frío laboratorio donde analizaba hasta donde se lo permitían sus conocimientos el Teseracto, decidió dejarlo en paz y hacer otra cosa.

A comparación de los pasados meses, ya no se sentía tan débil, y ahora podía alcanzar distancias considerables con su magia.

Conocía formas de entrar a Asgard sin ser descubierto por Heimdall, y otras por las cuales llegar más rápido, esa noche decidió crear una ilusión con apariencia de Helga y hacer una visita al reino que detestaba.

Sus párpados se cerraron y comenzó a percibir como sus sentidos se duplicaban hasta separarse. Se convirtió en una hermosa doncella de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Al estar con los sirvientes de Thanos, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Eldred, fue este hechicero quien le ayudó a incrementar sus conocimientos y dominio de las artes oscuras, por ello es que no le costaría tanto llegar hasta Asgard con la energía que poseía.

Salió de una grieta de un enorme roble al comienzo del bosque y caminó en dirección al castillo. Lejos de sentir nostalgia comenzó a invadirle la ira. Todos lucían felices, indiferentes a su ausencia en el universo, como si su vida en aquel lugar jamás hubiese significado nada, y lamentablemente era la verdad, su existencia para Asgard era comparable con una bestia doméstica, su partida no afectaba a nadie.

Paró en seco antes de llegar al sendero que lo llevaría a su antiguo hogar, y al girar la cabeza se encontró frente a la taberna que solía frecuentar con Thor y los demás guerreros.

—Helga, creí haber escuchado que tenías que descansar —Fandral se acercó hasta Loki e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a entrar al sitio—, pero ya que estás aquí, ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

—Sigues sin superarlo —respondió al instante y luego bufó—: bien, eso sería encantador.

El rostro del espadachín reflejó confusión, no tenía idea de a qué se había referido con lo primero, sin embargo, decidió no quebrarse la cabeza y asentir.

—Hoy luces muy bella —dijo de repente, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar y a la vez le provocaba cierto pesar.

—Debe ser cierto aquello que dicen... ¿El dolor te hace más fuerte? —mencionó al aire mientras se sentaba en una mesa vacía.

Había música de fondo, y las voces se mezclaban con la risa.

—¿Disculpa? —Dos y esperaba que aquellas frases extrañas no continuaran.

Loki negó con la cabeza y suspiró:

—¿Qué sucede? Pareces deprimido, ¿todo está bien con Thor? —habló con ironía, asumiendo que el Odinson influenciaba directamente en su estado de ánimo.

Fandral esta vez no intentó responder ni buscarle sentido a sus palabras, solo se mantuvo con la mirada directa en sus ojos azules que parecían contener cierto verde.

—No te preocupes —habló como restándole importancia—, Asgard cubre su espalda, el Padre de Todos al frente y tú seguramente sosteniendo su mano para que no tropiece.

Con un movimiento sutil de su mano apartó los cabellos que caían en su hombro. Vestía una blusa de seda color rojo y una falda larga.

—No es él quien me preocupa —admitió apenas audible—, es Loki.

Una de sus cejas se elevó con desconcierto, no esperaba escuchar aquello.

—Está muerto, no deberías inquietarte, ya todos lo olvidamos. Está más que superado. —Su tono de voz fue indiferente.

Sonrió y se levantó para ir a la barra a pedir unas bebidas, conocía a Helga por eso no fue necesario que le preguntara que deseaba, sabía lo que pediría.

Loki aprovechó para buscar con la mirada a Thor, quizá estaba allí charlando como si nada.

—Tampoco vendrá hoy —dijo a su espalda, con una copa de vino y un tarro de cerveza en las manos.

—¿Tampoco? —cuestionó ocultando su curiosidad mientras aceptaba la copa.

—No puede dejarlo ir. —Su expresión no se inmutó y con lentitud volvió a acomodarse frente a la que creía su amiga.

Por un instante temió escuchar la respuesta. Jane Foster.

—¿A la mortal? Tendrá que acostumbrarse. En lo que para nosotros dura un suspiro a ella se le va la vida...

Apartó cualquier emoción innecesaria y pretendió no tomarle demasiada importancia. Ya estaba por cambiar de tema cuando el espadachín expulsó:

—No, a ella no. No puede dejar ir a Loki, pensé que ya lo había logrado... —Su voz se apagó, pero tenía algo más por decir—. A veces creo que también es él quien no quiere dejarlo ir, incluso después de muerto.

Helga se mantuvo callada, Fandral se dio cuenta de la tontería que había soltado frente a la doncella y que no podía utilizar de excusa al alcohol por su disparate cuando no le había dado más que un par de tragos a su cerveza.

—Olvida lo último, no es...

—Quizá tienes razón —lo interrumpió—, incluso muerto Loki sigue sin querer dejarlo ir.

Ya no tenía más por hacer en Asgard, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, y dejando sin palabras al æsir, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, tan solo se levantó y dejó la copa intacta sobre la mesa.

Sus pasos fueron más cortos y lentos de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba actuando más por instinto que por deseo. Antes de llegar al bosque giró y observó el reino que antes fue su todo, no había cambiado demasiado, se había expandido, pero seguía siendo el mismo de sus primeros recuerdos. _Seguía sin sentirse su hogar y a la vez el único sitio donde encontraría lo más cercano a la felicidad._


	25. Eldred y la filosofía del mal

**Eldred y la filosofía del mal**

* * *

 _Capítulo especial situado antes de que Thanos despertara ciertos recuerdos de Loki, pero importante para lo que continúa a partir de aquí._

La intensa mirada del antiguo hechicero le hizo sentir incómodo, casi como si tuviera el alma desnuda ante los ojos verde bosque. Para tratarse de una criatura que llevaba habitando Yggdrasil durante el mismo tiempo que _El Padre de Todos_ , lucía un cuerpo y un rostro demasiado jóvenes.

 _The Other_ lo había dejado frente a Eldred —el hechicero más poderoso y temible, por dominar a la perfección energía oscura y utilizarla exclusivamente para beneficio propio, de los tiempos actuales—, y se había marchado sin más explicaciones.

—¿Por qué debería enseñarte? ¿Por qué debería perder mi tiempo contigo? —expulsó Eldred con irritación visible en la voz.

Loki no pudo responder, apenas descubría lo que el sirviente de Thanos pretendía que lograra en aquel sitio.

—¡¿Qué no tienes lengua?! ¡No me digas que esos bastardos también te la cortaron! —Cruzó los brazos y lo examinó detenidamente por segunda ocasión.

A comparación de Eldred que vestía ropa holgada y un poco desgastada, que llevaba encima colgantes y amuletos que debían ser de utilidad para ciertos hechizos, y el peculiar tono rojizo en sus cabellos, que incluso para un æsir o un jotun le sería difícil encontrar otra criatura en el universo que igualara el tono, a pesar de todo —de que era un ser fascinante a simple vista— poseía algo mucho más grande que evitaba que se tomara a la ligera, que obligaba a desviar la vista y bajar la cabeza; en cambio el gigante de hielo parecía un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue, solo el contraste de los ojos verde esmeralda en la piel maltratada llamaba la atención.

—Eres un muchacho tonto... Vete y dile a Thanos que no le tengo miedo. —Dio media vuelta y alzó la voz sobre su hombro—: Ya debiste percibirlo, yo no me ando con juegos y espero que esta sea la última vez que vea tu desdichado rostro.

El hechicero de menor rango se mantuvo callado, pensando que si regresaba con las manos vacías se ganaría un castigo. No le gustaba la idea de añadir más cicatrices a su cuerpo.

—Tienes cinco segundos antes de que... —pronunció como última advertencia.

—Necesito que me enseñes lo que sabes hacer para alargar mi existencia y asegurarme un lugar que valga la pena —lo interrumpió y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

Eldred soltó la carcajada sin contenerse.

—¿Me veo como alguien que hace favores? ¿O luzco como alguien que se compadece de vagabundos? —Se burló sin consideración.

—No encontrarás mejor aprendiz que yo, cuando tu tiempo termine lamentarás que todos tus conocimientos hayan muerto junto contigo —dijo intentando persuadirlo creyendo que no había criatura en el universo que deseara pasar desapercibido.

El hechicero que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda, volvió a girar para encararlo:

—No me interesa... —respondió con indiferencia.

—Entonces... ¿Qué deseas que haga? Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas —habló con determinación.

Estaba cansado de permanecer bajo el control de Thanos, como un prisionero sin la mínima oportunidad de revelarse. No lograba entender cuál era la finalidad de sus captores al llevarlo ante Eldred, del único capaz de proporcionarle las armas para liberarse, pero si algo sabía, es que no debía subestimar los planes del titán, si estaba allí era porque le favorecería en algo.

Loki no rogaba, ni se sometía por completo; quizá con sus palabras y acciones parecía que lo hacía, pero al final escondía una parte de sí, aquella que nunca se había doblegado ante nadie y que jamás lo haría, pasara lo que pasara, nadie lograría imponerse, nada lograría forzarlo; porque la única cosa que le había traído desgracias y a la vez le había otorgado toda la fuerza que poseía, era el espíritu inquebrantable e insaciable con el que fue maldito.

— _Mata al que creíste tu hermano, así, tú y yo podremos tener algo en común_... —musitó, o al menos así lo sintió el jotun, como si las palabras se hubieran evaporado en cuanto fueron expulsadas de los labios del hechicero.

—Yo... yo no sé de qué hablas —dijo bastante confundido y al obligarse a razonar sintió una punzada de dolor en las sienes.

—Ya me decepcionaste una vez, no doy segundas oportunidades. —Lo miró con desprecio y le reclamó—: ¡Que lo hayas olvidado no es mi problema!

Estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero Loki lo tomó del brazo.

—Espera, ¿qué es lo que deseas? Debe existir algo, yo me encargaré de que lo consigas. —Trató de detenerlo, tenía al único capaz de salvarlo frente a él, no podía permitirse perder esa oportunidad.

El hechicero observó el rostro del jotun sin perturbarse, con una expresión fría y carente de emoción.

—Claro que lo harás... —murmuró y tocó con los dedos, índice y medio, la frente del jotun—. Está vez espero que hagas las cosas bien.

Loki sintió una descarga de energía por todo el cuerpo, sintió las extremidades entumirse y la visión nublarse.

—¿Thor? —preguntó desconcertado.

Veía al æsir frente a él, sujetándolo por el cuello y reemplazando el lugar que debería ocupar Eldred.

—Loki... —pronunció con una ternura que nunca le conoció y se acercó hasta su rostro—. Te extrañé tanto, estuve todo el tiempo aterrado pensando lo peor —masculló soltando su cálido aliento contra sus labios.

Sentía el dedo pulgar de Thor acariciar su mejilla y cuando creyó que ya había ocurrido todo, el hijo de Odín selló ambas bocas.

En el vientre del jotun surgió una extraña sensación, placentera y natural, pero seguía confundido. No entendía nada, ¿por qué estaba siendo besado por Thor? ¿Por qué él diría que lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué le estaba gustando?

—Inténtalo una vez más —escuchó la voz de Eldred y al entreabrir los ojos, aún en medio del beso, encontró al hechicero observándolo por encima del hombro de Thor—: Tú decidiste olvidar parte de tu pasado para dejar de sentir _amor_ por el ser que más deberías despreciar. ¿Acaso no sabes que necesitas más que eso para dejar de quererlo? Aunque nazcas de nuevo, aunque regreses el tiempo, aunque deje de existir... Seguirás cayendo por él —dijo socarrón.

Thor lo tomó con desesperación por la nuca para que se concentrara en el contacto que mantenían, para que le correspondiera, pero comenzó a sentirse asfixiado, como si el guerrero de pronto le invadiera todo su ser, como si se le metiera incluso por los poros.

Con los ojos cerrados, fue como si experimentara un sueño muy nítido, y en él se vio a sí mismo diciendo « _Algún día no será tan fácil encontrarme_ ». Cuando se enteró que no era un æsir, que en sus venas no corría la misma sangre, cuando se dio cuenta que la distancia que los separaba iba más allá de sus personalidades, de creencias o vivencias, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería separarse.

Se vio burlándose de Thor « _¿Confías en mí?_ » haciendo la pregunta cuándo por dentro ya planeaba traicionarlo, pero al final suplicando en su mente « _Thor, aléjate_ » cuando las cosas rebasaron su control, y deseando profundamente que se mantuviera a salvo.

Luego, después de recibir el castigo por parte de Odín por romper una de las reglas y escuchar las burlas de algunos guerreros hacia el æsir, como un espectador más se contempló diciendo « _No es nada fácil, por eso en ocasiones me acerco a seres como ustedes, así me doy cuenta que es mejor escucharlo a él que a otros que son bestias a su lado_ », ahí estaba, defendiéndolo a su forma, odiando que los demás lo menospreciaran.

Estaba ahí creyendo que sería capaz de resistir su propio engaño. « _Hermano, juguemos por última vez_ », « _Usa todas tus cartas, no hay reglas, puedes ser tan sucio como quieras, yo haré justo eso_ », « _Si se trata de ti puedes romper las reglas tanto como quieras_ ». Seduciéndolo y enredándolo para atraparlo en su red. Y cayendo él mismo en su juego, « _No lo harás, naciste para proteger todo lo que te rodea, de no ser tan soberbio serías perfecto_ », « _No puedes evitar ser tan correcto ¿cierto?, incluso aunque tengas que ignorar la incomodidad que te provoco_ », « _Me gusta cómo suena la palabra nosotros en tus labios_ », « _Thor, ¿el hijo de un enemigo podría ser tu amigo?_ », quería volverlo loco, pero antes de darse cuenta él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. « _Estoy mal y el único que puede ayudarme eres tú. Solo miente en mi lugar, yo estoy cansado de hacerlo_ ». Y al darse cuenta intentó remediarlo, « _No te vayas aún. Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar, solo permíteme disfrutar los últimos segundos_ », « _Eso no importa, existen prioridades. Yo, yo soy más importante_ ».

« _¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? ¿Quieres escapar para seguir jugando a los amantes? ¿Qué hay del mañana? ¿No querías ser rey de Asgard? ¿Por qué me estás poniendo primero? ¿Por qué aunque lo dices no estás dispuesto a perder nada? ¿Hermanos? ¿Es eso lo único que nos ata?_ ».

« _Hermano, busca tu propio camino porque yo ya elegí el mío, ve y encuentra a alguien tan efímero que te haga creer que no naciste para el amor, y lucha tanto como puedas que seguiré jugando sucio. Sé que no va contigo, que lo único que arruina tu perfección soy yo, pero ese ya no es mi problema_ ».

No había funcionado. No al descubrirse ansioso por fundirse en Thor, por permitirle invadir su ser y meterse en sus poros.

 **[...]**

—¿Despertaste del todo? —Golpeó las mejillas del jotun dos veces con la palma de su mano.

Loki gruñó y con movimientos torpes se enderezó.

—Lo he decidido, te ayudaré a convertirte en el Rey de Asgard —comentó de repente, impaciente por comenzar a enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido a través de los milenios.

Tomando un momento para reflexionar, formuló la primera pregunta:

—¿Qué es lo que esperas recibir a cambio?

Sabía que no debía ponerse exigente, que lo primordial era ser capaz de salir del radar de Thanos.

—Cuando Odín muera... Cuando tú gobiernes, entonces yo destruiré lentamente Yggdrasil. —Sonrió y esperó por ver la reacción de Loki.

—¿Y qué ganarás con ello? ¿Qué es lo que queda después de destruir todo lo que existe? —Lo observó ocultando el temor de su expresión.

—No lo entenderías. Alguien que cree en el amor no puede entenderlo...

—¿Entonces por qué me elegiste? —Se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

Se encontraban sentados en el borde de una pequeña cama en la que antes Loki estuvo inconsciente. Se trataba de la casa del hechicero, un sitio desordenado con libros y artilugios regados por el suelo. De no ser por el colchón y una parrilla se pensaría que ahí no vivía nadie.

Eldred se levantó para tomar el pocillo con agua hirviendo que había puesto antes de que su nuevo aprendiz despertara, llenó una taza y le echó unas especies que guardaba en una bolsa de tela junto a la parrilla.

—Que entiendas el amor no significa que estés de acuerdo con él —le ofreció el té que preparó y Loki lo miró de forma extraña, como si el gesto le resultara ajeno—, al menos en eso eres diferente al resto. Pocos son los que se acercan a mis ideales sin ser unos completos lunáticos.

Al jotun le parecieron irónicas sus palabras, pero se mantuvo callado y dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente.

—Te ayudará con las heridas, para que sanes más rápido —le informó.

Loki asintió y evitó responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue tratado como un ser civilizado y no como un perro de caza.

—La maldad es algo natural, se necesita para sobrevivir, sin ella estaríamos perdidos... Me gustó lo que le dijiste a Thor —observó al jotun y añadió—: _Yo, yo soy más importante_ —repitió con voz solemne.

—Es la verdad, ya no permitiré que influya en mis decisiones —se defendió en seguida.

El hechicero antiguo negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría creer en ti, pero algo me dice que al final cederás y lo pondrás primero.

—¡Imposible! —Rebatió con cierta furia—. Yo no volvería a cometer el mismo error...

—Solo recuerda esto —lo interrumpió—, si fracasas es porque al final crees más en él que en ti.

—Gobernaré Asgard, de la forma que sea, lo haré y no volveré a mirar atrás.

—Eso tienes que repetírtelo a ti mismo —habló como si lo reprendiera—. Pero al menos me tranquiliza que tienes un poco de determinación. Se cree que para manipular la energía oscura se necesita corromper el alma. Te diré que ya se necesita tenerla un poco turbada para lograrlo.

Muy en el fondo lo sabía, por algo muy pocos æsir lo conseguían.

—Odín uno de ellos... —murmuró sin pensarlo.

—No hables aquí de Odín —lo observó con molestia—, ni de Thanos. Solo concéntrate en aprender rápido y yo me encargaré de que esos bastardos jamás descubran lo que has aprendido de mí.

Eldred parecía hablar en serio, su expresión se había descompuesto hasta hacerlo lucir más viejo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo para que regresara a la normalidad.

Sospechaba que Eldred debía conocer una faceta de Odín, que él desconocía, para detestarlo tanto, incluso más que a Thanos.

—Descansa un poco más, mañana comenzaremos y te advierto que no será nada sencillo.

El hechicero se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, lo observó unos segundos antes de salir y cerrar tras de sí.

Loki quedó completamente solo, con sus recuerdos casi completos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eldred es mencionado en los cómics como el que le enseñó a perfeccionar el uso de energía oscura a Loki, luego fue traicionado y entregado a Surtur por Loki... Eldred ya no existe más...

Desde el inicio quería involucrar a Eldred en algún momento de la historia y su primera aparición fue en Svartalfheim (él mismo que causó traumas a Thor y Loki), pero no tenía la imagen clara del personaje como tal, entonces decidí acudir a la señora imaginación y terminé inspirándome un poco en _Kvothe_... Eldred en esta historia sería como el de la imagen de arriba, nada que ver con el personaje original **xD**

Ahora me da gusto haberle dado una aparición más completa y apropiada, pero no creo que el personaje vuelva a aparecer.

Espero hayan podido disfrutar de este capítulo, puede confundir un poco que Loki ya sabía la relación que mantuvo con Thor antes de que Thanos se lo mostrara, solo puedo decir que Eldred no fue tan rudo, que aunque ya lo sabía, la forma en que Thanos hurgó en su memoria fue muy dura, no diré más porque continuaré esta nota en la siguiente parte...


	26. El antagonista

**El antagonista**

* * *

La noticia llegó como una ráfaga de viento, una que le meció los cabellos y le acarició el rostro.

Y Thor cerró los ojos para impedir que se llevara lo mejor de él, porque aunque no fuese impetuosa ni violenta, tenía la fuerza necesaria para sacudir el polvo, y de paso, sus sentimientos.

Aquello fue suficiente para volcarle el mundo —para ser honesto, ya no sabía si lo estaba empujando de regreso a su sitio, porque antes creyó que su realidad fue sacudida con brusquedad hasta quedar en una posición extraña, y quizá ahora estaba volviendo a la normalidad; o tal vez aquella normalidad que una vez fue, ya no volvería a ser, y simplemente, debía aceptarlo—. Con todo, soportó las emociones colisionando en su interior e intentó contenerlas para que no escaparan.

Entonces, en lugar de hacer mil preguntas y exigir las mil respuestas que creía merecer, se decidió a encontrarlo y obtener una sola de sus labios. Aunque sabía no saciaría su necesidad por completo, por lo menos, obtendría lo que mejor se le podría ofrecer.

 **[...]**

—Loki está vivo —escuchó aquellas palabras justo como una ráfaga de viento—, está en Midgard y se ha apoderado del Teseracto. —Y la noticia logró sacudir el polvo y sus sentimientos—. Se ha aliado a Thanos e intenta dominar a los humanos —en su cabeza se arremolinaron un montón de preguntas—, tienes que detenerlo.

Antes de que se lo ordenaran, ya estaba decidido a ser el primero en encontrarlo.

•

• •

 **Actualidad**

• •

•

Su destino era el _fracaso. Desde el momento en que Odín le tomó en brazos una puerta se abrió para él. Ser la sombra de Thor. Y en consiguiente, un camino se extendió bajo sus pies. Ser el antagonista de una historia donde él desearía ser el héroe._

Estar ahí, en una celda, conversando con la tinta impregnada en los libros, le recordaba cruelmente que no había remedio, que cualquier elección le habría llevado al mismo lugar. La prisión de Asgard.

Alguna vez creyó pertenecer ahí, alguna vez sintió que podía cerrar los ojos sin temor alguno. Pero era estúpido voltear al pasado, cuando él quería destruirlo y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, con un amor tan sucio como su propia naturaleza.

 _Todo_ _estaba sumido en silencio, hasta el viento apenas y era un susurro lejano. Su madre estaba muerta._

Loki se dejó arrastrar por aquel hilo de pensamientos funestos, como un manto que caía sin mucho tacto en sus hombros. No importaba nada, incluso, si tenía que partir con ella lo haría con gusto. Pero antes solo pedía una última cosa, quizá no tenía el derecho, aunque nunca le importó si se lo concedían. Quería venganza, quería matar al ser que había asesinado lo único que valía en su patética vida.

Tantas noches donde su mente era libre y las ideas sin control derivaban a tormentas, tantas veces que se enfrentó a sí mismo en medio del caos. Tanto que ahora sabía no poseía ni una clase de luz. El orgullo era su más grande escudo, él no necesitaba un objeto como Mjolnir, pero eso no evitaba que lo deseara. Podía cerrar los ojos y oler perfectamente los celos que agrietaban su razón y la ira que a su paso dejaba todo hecho añicos, y ante todo, el siempre presente miedo a la soledad. Era inevitable, creció junto a Thor y él era como una estrella.

Si alguien en el universo se interesara en conocer el trasfondo, y no solo el tiempo donde se convirtió en el villano que traicionó Asgard e intentó sumir Midgard en destrucción, entonces se vislumbrarían pasajes llenos de conflicto, donde las emociones contrarias chocan y él queda vulnerable, expuesto y terriblemente incomprendido.

 _Unos pasos resonaron interrumpiendo el perfecto y fúnebre ambiente._

De entre todos, era él el último con quién quería hablar. Pero le estaba esperando, lo supo cuando su cuerpo entero se relajó. Loki siempre creería que Thor era la encarnación de su miseria personal, ambos nacidos para ser opuestos y no dejar al contrario alcanzar la plenitud. Sin embargo, sin él su existencia no tendría sentido.

 **[...]**

—Thor —se acercó con los brazos tras su espalda—, después de tanto tiempo, vienes a visitarme. ¿Por qué? —Se inclinó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura—. ¿Viniste a regodearte? ¿A burlarte de mí?

—Loki, es suficiente —vio a través del hechizo—. Basta de ilusiones.

Desapareció, y la realidad fue expuesta ante él. Las mesas y las sillas volcadas, las hojas que antes formaban un útil texto con respuestas, ahora inconexas yacían dispersas en el suelo. La pared blanca manchada de la tinta que ya no tenía más por decir, y Loki estaba recargado en ella, como ausente, desaliñado y muy contrario a la imagen que siempre pulcramente ofrecía. Sus pies manchados de rojo, por haber pisado los frutos que también terminaron derrumbados.

—Ahora ya me ves, hermano —contestó, la pálida piel recordaba que estaba condenado a no salir jamás de ahí.

Thor se acercó con pasos cautelosos. Y el otro abrió sus labios:

—¿Sufrió? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—No vine a compartir nuestro dolor. —Se detuvo, con toda la incomodidad que trató de ocultar al evitar mirarlo, pero al final su atención recayó en las esmeraldas que ahora parecían haber perdido su brillo—. Vine a ofrecerte la oportunidad de un sacramento mucho más rico.

—Continúa —dijo olvidando su melancolía, ya nada importaba, pero por un instante sintió que una nueva esperanza florecía.

—Sé que quieres vengarte tanto como yo. Si me ayudas a escapar de Asgard, te la concederé. Venganza... y después esta celda.

Loki giró su rostro y después volvió a encararlo con una sonrisa burlona, aunque cansada a comparación de otras.

—Debes estar realmente desesperado para pedir mi ayuda. —Thor se alejó un poco y antes de que se marchara le preguntó—: ¿Por qué crees que puedes confiar en mí?

—No lo creo —respondió en seguida, como si eso lo tuviera en claro—. Madre sí. —No dejaría que la compasión le embargara al verlo en ese estado—. Pero deberías saber que cuando peleamos en el pasado, lo hice con el atisbo de esperanza de que mi hermano aún estuviera ahí. Esa esperanza ya no está para protegerte. —No mentía, su semblante había cambiado, no era el mismo con que le suplicó: « _¡Mira esto! ¡Mira alrededor! ¿Crees que esta locura acabará cuando gobiernes?... No_ ». De aquello no quedaba ni un fantasma—. Si me traicionas, te mataré.

Una sonrisa lenta se fue colando en su rostro, no esperaba clemencia de nadie, y aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte no se permitiría esperar nada.

— **¿Cuándo empezamos?**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Por fin! Pensé que lograría terminar este ciclo a finales de diciembre de 2018, pero ya vamos a la mitad de enero de 2019 y apenas lo logré **c':** Por cierto, que tengan un muy bonito año.

¡Les agradezco un montón por leer hasta acá!

No agregué su reencuentro, porque es técnicamente similar al de la película de Avengers. Thor sigue sin recordar del todo, solo vagas sensaciones, entonces su reacción sería la misma...

Cualquier pregunta o duda pueden decirme... Soy consciente que la trama es un lío **TuT**

Y bueno, por ahora es todo, espero este año pueda publicar más seguido y pueda llegar al final de la historia, ya no estoy segura cuantos capítulos más tendrá, antes planeaba cubrir hasta finales de la película de _Thor: Un mundo oscuro_ , porque cuando comencé todavía no salía la tercera parte... pero ahora incluso ya estamos cerca de _Avengers: Endgame_ **xD**

No, no es todo, recientemente se confirmó que Loki fue controlado por Thanos (por medio del cetro, que contiene la gema de la mente), para incrementar su odio a Thor y los humanos, y bueno, eso era algo que ya sospechábamos, solo quería opinar algo, leí algunos comentarios donde decían que aquella noticia le quitaba "maldad" (villanía) al personaje... Pero siendo honesta, a mí no me parece que le hayan quitado nada **xD** Sigue siendo nuestro Loki mentiroso, travieso y algo inestable, después de todo intentó matar a Thor en la primera película sin ningún control de por medio, y recuerden que tampoco se tentó el corazón para destruir a su propia raza (que el buen Thor impidió), y sobre que no habría hecho desastres en la tierra, matado humanos y esas cosas (lo normal **xd** ), bueno, eso sí creo que lo habría hecho con o sin manipulación, porque vamos, es Loki. Ahora sí es todo, dejen sus opiniones, me gustaría leer qué piensan de esta nueva noticia **:3**


End file.
